Quirky
by TStabler
Summary: Everyone has quirks, and the Manhattan SVU is no exception. Each one has a quirk, a habit, that affects the lives of everyone around them. Two of them, however, share their quirks, and when they finally come clean, their lives are turned upside down. E/O
1. Thursday Night

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. AU – Kathy and Elliot are divorced, she has the kids, no Eli. Set in the seventh year of their partnership.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

Everyone has their quirks. Some are clearly visible to the rest of the world, unabashedly displayed for all to see. Some people hide their quirks so deeply, so profoundly, that no one suspects they have them. Some people share their quirks with another person, mutually engaging in the odd behavior or practice, making them feel less alone and more comfortable. While others still have quirks they do not realize they have, and when they're pointed out, it's either embarrassing or liberating. The men, and one woman, of Manhattan's Sixteenth Precinct's Special Victims Unit have quirks, fitting all of the categories, types, and levels of quirkiness.

Detective John Munch, for example, has quirks that everyone notices, they all talk about them, and he even brings them to people's attention. His first, and most prominent quirk, is just downright crazy.

"It's not a coincidence that your phone broke just as Cryptech came out with the one you want, Fin," Munch declared.

"Oh, here we go," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "Wake me up when he's finished." She dropped her head into her hands, feigning sleep at her desk.

Munch chuckled and shot her a look. "Benson, it's a conspiracy. You honestly believe that the people who make the cell phones don't care which service you use their product with? They practically break your arm to choose one service over the competition, and no matter what, you will love the one you choose as long as you have the phone. They emit subliminal messages through the cell phone, making you believe you love the service provider!"

Elliot looked at Fin and said, "Please, never talk about your cell phone again."

"All I said was I think I needed to switch services," Fin said. "Then he asked why, and I told him it was because Cryptech came out with a new…"

"Please," Olivia said, rubbing her eyes. "Stop, Fin, you'll make Munch start all over again."

Munch was a conspiracy theorist. One of his many quirks, one that everyone else knew about. One that was either incredibly interesting or incredibly annoying, depending on the time of day, topic, and relevance to the day's events and conversations.

His friends and colleagues complained, ad nauseum, about his bad habit, but they all knew they had quirks of their own. Two of them, the shining stars of the unit, had a horrible quirk. A quirk that, if the rest of the unit ever found out about, would put their friendships, careers, whole lives on the line. They did their best to keep their little perversions private, secret from everyone, except each other. So far, so good. They were normal, professional, seemingly flawless while they were at work, in front of others. But once the doors of the station house closed behind them at the end of a rough day at work, the bad habits came out, with a vengeance.

"Liv," Elliot called after her as she began to walk in the direction of her apartment.

Olivia turned around, catching his eyes, seeing a look in them and knowing what that look meant. "What, El?" she asked, as if she didn't know what he wanted.

"Let me drive you," Elliot said, a small, maniacal smirk playing at his lips. "It's late, and I know what kind of psychos are out there."

"So do I," Olivia said, smirking back at him. "But if you insist."

The conversation, cleverly scripted and well rehearsed for the benefit of the other beat cops and detectives who might be listening or watching them, was superficial. A guise, designed to shield the truth of why Elliot needed to drive Olivia home, why Olivia didn't blow him off and keep walking. To the outsiders, it was simply a good cop looking out for his equally good partner.

The ride to her apartment was silent, the car filled with a tense silence and a misty haze of excitement and anticipation. Because it was her custom, her habit, another one of her quirks, Olivia looked at him as he parked the car and said, "Lemme guess, you want me to flash the lights when I get inside?"

"No," Elliot said, taking his keys out of the ignition. "I'm coming up with you."

The gleam in Olivia's eyes was almost evil, sinister, as she opened her door and got out of the car. She didn't think this would be so damn habit-forming, but then again, a year ago, she never imagined this happening at all, and she'd been wrong then, too. She led Elliot up the front steps, through the doors and to the elevator. The ride up to the third floor was agonizingly slow, since they both had a desperate need to get into her apartment, get what they came for. The metal door slid open and Elliot dashed out quickly, finding his key to her apartment, his patience wearing thin.

Olivia looked on with a chuckle and a smile, the wicked gleam in hers remaining where it was, and she waited until he got incredibly frustrated with the lock before telling him, "Wrong door, El."

"Huh?" Elliot asked, looking up. "Oh," he chuckled. "Guess I'm a little, uh, anxious." He quickly moved to the next door, pushing in the key and letting out a cry of accomplishment when it opened. He held it open for her, grinning at her, and then, the moment the door was closed, he attacked.

"Jesus!" Olivia gasped, unprepared for the rushing of his body into hers. His lips were on her neck, biting hard, as his hands grabbed and pulled at her clothes, clearly unconcerned with whether or not they ripped. "Harder, El," Olivia whispered, her hands on the back of his head, holding him in place as he assaulted her jugular. He sank his teeth into a soft spot, just behind her ear, and Olivia moaned, from low and deep in her belly.

"Oh, God, I love that sound," Elliot mumbled, still biting as his hands moved from Olivia's almost naked form to his own body, tearing the pieces of his suit off. Once he'd gotten down to just his boxers, he grabbed Olivia, hoisting her up around his waist, and leaned her over the couch. He set her down, having her sit on the back of the sofa, and he kissed and bit every part of her body. He pecked and nibbled from her neck to her chest, biting and kissing the tops of her breasts as he reached around, sightlessly unclasping her bra.

Olivia shrugged out of it and tossed it to the floor, moaning in sheer pleasure as Elliot chuckled and moved his mouth over her left nipple, sucking and biting. "El! Oh my God, Elliot."

Elliot gave her a grunting laugh in response, then moved again, biting and kissing a trail down her toned stomach, down to her waist, grabbing the waistband of her silk panties in his mouth. He looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow, the smirk on his face was devilish.

"Don't," Olivia warned.

Elliot growled, looking much like a dog with a chew toy in his mouth, and yanked, ripping the silk material off of her body. He spat it out, the now-useless fabric landed on top of Olivia's discarded bra, and he chuckled again. His mouth moved back to her waist and he nibbled and kissed his way lower, till he found her wet, throbbing center. He went right to work, sucking and biting on her clit, licking up and down the center of her slit, sometimes biting and pulling on the flesh, the whole time he was smirking and chuckling, giving Olivia evil eyes. He worked fast, and the moment before she came he knew, and he used his tongue in magical ways to make sure he drank up every bit of what she gave him as she cried out his name and shook violently, holding onto his shoulders so she wouldn't fall off of the back of the couch.

Olivia, in ecstasy, grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, hard, emitting another growl from him.

Elliot looked up at her, smirking. "What, Liv?"

"You know what," Olivia moaned, giving him a sexy grin. "Up," she commanded.

Elliot let out another deep laugh as he kissed and bit his way up her body, his hand shoving his boxers down when he was on his feet. He bent his head and kissed Olivia, deeply, roughly, biting her tongue and lips and their teeth clashed together.

Olivia's hands moved to Elliot's waist, one holding his hip for leverage while the other wrapped tightly around his incredibly hard shaft, stroking.

"Fuck," Elliot gasped, kissing her more powerfully.

Olivia chuckled. "It's Thursday, so yeah, that's what we're doing, El," she said as she bit his bottom lip and pulled. She held him tighter, and stroked faster, looping her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer, and guided him to her entrance. She bit the side of his tongue, brought both hands up to his neck, and pulled his head toward hers, vacuum-sealing the kiss.

Elliot seethed in pleasure as he pushed into her, feeling her stretch and contract around him. He pulled his lips off of hers to spit out, "Oh, fuck, baby." He pushed in further, looking into her eyes. "Shit, you feel so fucking good, Liv."

Olivia, in too much painful pleasure to move or speak, nodded as she pressed her lips together tightly. "Hmmm," she moaned, another low, deep, delicious sound.

"Oh, God, you're gonna kill me one of these days, baby," Elliot said, beginning to move rapidly. "You're gonna gimme a heart attack." He hit into her, hard, rough, he knew he was going to leave bruises in his wake, but that was what happened on Thursdays. "God dammit, Liv," Elliot choked out, holding onto her tightly.

"Yes, El," Olivia gasped. "Shit, baby, faster," she requested.

Elliot laughed, wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulled her closer to the edge of the couch, and he moved faster. He pulled her hair, roughly, detatching her lips from his neck. She moaned and chuckled and cried his name. "You like that, baby?" he asked, moving harder and faster.

"God, yes!" Olivia yelled. "Oh, fuck, El!"

Elliot dropped his lips to hers again, assaulting her with kisses. Rough, violent kisses. "Fuck, baby," he mumbled as he kissed her. "So fucking amazing."

"Harder, El," Olivia demanded, her eyes closed as she kiss him back with just as much vigor.

Elliot hit harder, feeling their pelvic bones meet and hit hard against each other, and every time it happened, he and Olivia moaned each other's name and let a few choice curse words fly. "Liv," Elliot said, his voice taking on a warning tone.

"Oh, God, oh, God," Olivia panted. "Right there, El, yes, baby!" she cried, her voice getting higher, louder.

"Liv," Elliot warned again, knowing he was close, needing her to fall with him. "So close, baby," he said, feeling her clench around him, "Yes, baby, come on, Liv."

Olivia screamed his name, growling out a loud, "Elliot!"

"God, Olivia," Elliot grunted, his own phenomenal release spilling into her as he thrust, still fast, still hard. "Shit, Liv, baby," he panted, giving three more thrusts, punctuation for his words, before he stilled inside of her.

Olivia, breathing heavy and sweating, draped over his shoulders, shuddered as a blissful aftershock rolled through her. "Holy shit, El," she whispered to him.

"I love Thursdays," Elliot said, his forehead resting limply against hers.

Olivia chuckled. "I like Mondays and Fridays," Olivia said, breathless. "But I fucking love Thursdays."

"Sundays are nice," Elliot said, his lips finding hers, kissing her softly.

"And Tuesdays are…yeah, I love Tuesdays," Olivia said, smiling as she gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

Elliot nuzzled her nose, looking into her eyes, and asked, "What about Wednesdays?"

"Oh, Wednesdays," Olivia said with a breathy sigh. "Wednesdays are amazing, too."

"Thursdays, though," Elliot said, twitching back to life inside of her, "When it's rough, violent, frenzied, that's when I know."

Olivia moved her hips, rolling a little in response to his movement. She asked, "Know what?"

"That we're perfect," Elliot said, kissing her again. "Mondays, when we take it slow, almost agonizingly slow, it makes me realize how much I love every inch, every single part of you. Tuesdays, depending on what page we open the book up to, is either incredible, or painful but still incredible, and it makes me realize that you're willing to try anything with me."

"I trust you," Olivia said, her hips starting to roll into a steady motion.

"I know you do," Elliot said, smirking as he, too, began to move his hips. "Wednesdays, with the blindfolds and the candles and the scented, flavored massage gels, Wednesdays make me realize that you and I have a miraculous, deep, powerful connection, because we don't have sex, and we still both cum. From just touching and talking."

"Fridays?" Olivia asked, moving faster, moaning lowly.

Elliot kissed her, pulling back to speak. "Fridays are romantic, and they make me cherish you, make me truly feel what's between us. Fridays are when it's absolute, one hundred and ten percent, making love. No quirks, no games, no themes, just us."

"Saturdays and Sundays?" Olivia questioned, throwing her head back as Elliot thrust harder.

"Saturdays make me realize just how much stamina you and I have," Elliot said, with a few grunts. "We start after work on Saturday, and I don't know about you, but I lose track of time. Knowing we don't have to get up early the next day, Liv, it's like giving us permission to go all night."

Olivia moaned, shifting her weight. "We always do," she laughed. "We beat our record, by the way."

"Yeah?" Elliot asked, slamming into her now.

Olivia nodded. "Twelve," she said. "Went right through the alarm on Sunday."

"Damn, we're so good together," Elliot said as he bent his head to kiss her. "Sunday nights, when we just cuddle and watch movies, and talk, and laugh, that makes me realize that this isn't just sex. It never was, and it never will be."

Olivia clenched around him again, and said, "So, Thursday."

Elliot moved faster, clutching her tight. "Thursdays, I know that you can handle anything. I realize that I don't have to worry about hurting you, and everything I've got, you can take. I know that you're tough, and strong, and you have the same kinks I do. Biting, scratching, all of it. You love it just as much as I do, and you give it just as much as you take it," he explained, slamming into her with force and power until she started to shake. "I've only ever done it like this with you, Liv," he whispered keeping her on the brink for a bit, purposely missing her magic spot. "I love you," he whispered, slamming into her, giving her what she needed.

"I love you," Olivia said, clenching hard and holding onto him. "Holy shit," she whispered, dropping her head to his shoulder as she vibrated.

Elliot pumped her, five strong times, then let himself go, too, with a hard, loud, cry of her name. As he rested his head on her shoulder, kissing it, calming down for the second time, he said, "I don't know how much longer we can do this."

"Oh, I could go all night, you know that," Olivia said, chuckling.

"No, Liv," Elliot said, kissing her neck as he breathed heavily into her ear. "I meant this. Back and forth from your place to my place, pretending we're seeing other people, talking about you like you're not there, listening to you refer to me as 'he' and 'him,' hiding this. Us."

Olivia pushed him off her slightly. "We're not really hiding. We're just not shouting it from the rooftops. And you know why we can't do that."

Elliot nodded. "I know. Can we at least talk about the first part?" he asked, pulling out of her and reaching around her waist.

"What?" Olivia asked, hopping down from the couch with Elliot's help, leaning against him for support since she couldn't feel her legs.

"Can we, uh, pick a place? Stick with it?" Elliot said. "No one will ask questions. No one has any idea what's going on with us, they'd think it's just logical, ya know? Partners and roommates, makes it easier to go out on a call, get back and forth to work."

Olivia nodded. "Can we talk about it tomorrow though?" she asked, nuzzling sleepily into his chest.

"Yeah, baby," Elliot laughed, leading her to the bedroom. "Ya know, eventually someone's gonna ask you walk into work with a limp every Friday."

Olivia chuckled as Elliot lifted her and placed her gently in her bed before climbing in next to her. "I'll just tell them I have sciatica, and it only acts up on Fridays. One of my little quirks."

**A/N: Anyone want Friday? To see how a quirky Friday with these two works, and to find out what Fin's quirk is? Lemme know, and I'll give it to you. **


	2. Friday Night

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

"So, lemme get this straight," Munch said, dipping the coffee only he could drink since when he made it, it was like nuclear waste in a mug, another of his quirks. "You've been limping all day because you have a bad case of temporal psuedo-sciatica?"

"Tempo what now?" Fin asked, turning the pencil holder on his desk slightly to the left, then to the right. He was trying to get the square container perfectly straight, and it didn't seem to be working.

Olivia, sitting awkwardly in her chair, said, "It's a slipped disc that, uh, slips back in for the other six days a week. It acts up when the temporal lobe of my brain is overworked, on a high-stress day."

"And so it only bothers you on Fridays," Munch said skeptically.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah," she said, shifting in her seat. Elliot really did a number on her; usually she felt a bit of relief by now.

"Ya know," Fin said, raising an eyebrow, re-stapling all of his DD-fives so the staples were at perfect forty-five-degree angles, "You didn't have this problem until you started seeing this guy we've never met."

Olivia looked up, so did Elliot, and they were both looking at Fin. "This has nothing to do with him," Olivia said.

Fin chuckled as he removed staples and replaced them, using both hands to push the stapler together. "And I suppose those aren't human teeth marks on your arm, then?"

Olivia sighed. "Okay, so he gets a little animalistic, but...are you...what are you doing, Fin?"

"Huh?" Fin asked, as Olivia caught him stacking the newly stapled files in order of thickness, then type of crime. "I'm organizing."

Organizing wasn't the word for it. Fin was, in fact, obsessive compulsive. At the end of each day, he observed his colleagues going about their business, getting ready to go home. While they weren't looking, he made sure everything on his desk was straight and even, all of his paperwork was stacked straight, and all of his drawers were organized in random, quirky ways. He liked things done one way, only a certain way, and if he ever veered from that, he would panic.

Olivia and Elliot, however, were varied beyond belief. Yeah, they had a schedule, but they mixed things up in their own ways. They never repeated the same things, their desks were organized, but in very different ways. Olivia's files were alphabetical, Elliot's were numerical. Olivia's things were spread neatly in a zigzagged line, while Elliot lovingly called the top of his desk "organized chaos."

Their personal lives were not much different. They had routines, schedules, patterns, but they very rarely did the same exact thing twice, and sometimes they mixed up a few things. They were a quirky couple, but that's what made them work. Tonight, Friday night, the pretense of Olivia walking home then getting a ride was unnecessary. Tonight, they wouldn't say anything, they'd simply get into Elliot's car. Tonight, they would blow by Olivia's apartment and drive toward Elliot's. Tonight, they dropped the quirks, and the secrets, and the games. Tonight, there was just them.

Elliot parked his car in his spot, walked around, and opened Olivia's door for her. He smiled at her as she took his hand, and he led her into the building, toward the elevator. Once inside the tiny, metal box, Elliot pulled her close to him. He ran his hands down her body and dropped his head to hers, breathing her in. "Do you have any idea how good you smell?" he asked her, sighing as he exhaled.

"I do, actually," Olivia said. "I took a shower this morning, and my body wash smells amazing. That's why I bought it."

Elliot chuckled and inhaled again. "I love the way you smell. Lavender, vanilla, and you."

The elevator stopped and Elliot walked Olivia off of it, wrapped in his arms. She used her key to his place, just as he had used his to hers the night before, and opened his door. Then, she gasped.

Behind her, Elliot chuckled. "Surprise," he whispered into her ear.

"What is...with all the..." Olivia couldn't get the words out.

Elliot peeled off her blazer, hung it on the hook behind him, and wrapped his arms around her again. "You have to follow them," he told her. He pushed her gently along the path of fallen rose petals and lit, lavender-vanilla scented candles, and as they walked, he undressed her, being careful not to drop her clothes near the candles. The trail led to the bedroom, and when they got there, Olivia was in nothing but her bra and panties. She looked around the room, amazed at what he had done.

"You...when did you have time to...El, this is beautiful," Olivia said, stepping into the rose petal-blanketed, candle-lit oom and taking a deep breath. "It smells so good in here."

"It smells like you," Elliot said, pulling off his tie.

Olivia turned and gasped slightly, but Elliot pressed a finger to her lips. He got himself out of his shirt, then, too, and ran a hand though her hair, dragging his fingers softly down her cheek, grazing her neck. They dropped down to her shoulders, giving her goosebumps as his rough skin scraped against her smooth, silken back, and he unhooked her bra and slid if off of her. He dropped it to the hardwood floor of his bedroom and moved his hands to her waist, where they proceeded to slide her panties down. He wrapped one arm around her and scooped her up, laying her gently on the bed. He wormed out of his pants and gazed down at her as he shifted on top of her. "Liv," he whispered, "What I said last night, I mean, I know you said it, too, but..." he paused, kissed her, and looked into her eyes. "I know I shouldn't have just blurted it out during sex like that, but I had to...you had to know that..."

"El," Olivia interrupted him, reaching her hands up to cup his face, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you. I'm in love with you. I know this is the point in relationships where you freak out and panic and run away," Elliot said, dropping his forehead to hers. "When it becomes an actual relationship, when someone says they love you, but, I'm asking...the reason I risked burning down my apartment, the reason I blew five-hundred bucks on roses, baby, is to tell you, show you, that I love you, and I don't want to you to run from me."

Olivia was stunned. She looked up at Elliot and blinked, amazed that he knew her so well. He knew every single bad habit she had, but what he didn't know was that he was the worst habit of them all, and she had no intention of breaking it. "El," she said, smiling at him, "I do love you. I wasn't just saying it because I was in the middle of a mind-blowing orgasm."

Elliot laughed, shaking his head. "I know that, baby," he said, nuzzling her nose.

"I'm not running. Not this time," Olivia said, skimming her hands down his body. "I've never been more completely satisfied, or more content, in every possible way, in my entire life. You make me happy, El. I'm in love with you." She brought his head down to hers and kissed him, deeply.

Elliot kissed her back, nudged her legs open wider with his knee, and pushed into her slowly, never breaking eye-contact with her. He moaned deeply and pressed his lips to hers, moving slowly and gently. A high contrast to the night before.

Olivia pulled him closer, if it was possible, and slid her leg up his body, until he caught it, wrapping it around his back. She moaned his name, and whispered prayers to Jesus, and looked into his eyes as they made slow, passionate love, forgetting about the case they had today, forgetting about the problems they'd face tomorrow, and only concentrating on each other.

They were quiet, but for the silent gasps, low grunts and groans, and cries of each others name. It was intense, powerful. It was deep and meaningful, like it was every Friday, as was their custom, only tonight, the words were said. When they were spent, exhausted and sated, Elliot rolled them over and held Olivia close. He kissed her damp forehead, and as her head rested on his heaving chest, he asked the question he'd been waiting all day to ask her. "Move in with me?"

Olivia chuckled softly, trying to steady her breathing, as she nodded against his bare, sweat-covered skin. "Yes," she said, placing a small kiss to his chest. "I'll talk to Cragen tomorrow. Tell 'em it's just gonna be easier..."

"Partners," Elliot said, nodding. "Partners and roommates. He'll think it's kind of quirky, but that's us, right?"

Olivia laughed and kissed his chest again as she nodded. "Yeah, that's us," she said.

As they came down from their Friday-night-high, across town, Fin was getting ready to leave the bullpen, and couldn't stand looking at the mess on Stabler's desk anymore. He walked over and immediately shuffled things around, lining up the items on the surface in size order. He re-filed all of his folders, and organized his drawers. When he opened the top drawer, however, he gasped, and shut it immediately. He smirked, and shook his head. "Go, Stabler," he said, flicking out his light. "I'm naggin' your ass tomorrow, you son of a bitch," he chuckled as he walked out of the room, heading home to his super-organized apartment, and the woman no one knew he was seeing.

**A/N: What did Fin see in Elliot's drawer? Who's ready for the weekend? Saturday and Sunday are intense for Olivia and Elliot. Who's Fin dating? And...Cragen's quirk? It's...quirky! **


	3. Saturday Night

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

Fin chuckled under his breath every time Elliot opened his top drawer, because he knew what was in there. He knew what Elliot was in there looking at, touching, feeling.

"What the hell is so fucking funny?" Elliot asked, annoyed, as he closed the drawer. "And could you please not rearrange my desk, man? I don't need my paperclips stacked, and I don't need my pens put in the holder in rainbow order!"

Olivia snickered and shrugged. "Couldn't hurt you to be a little neater, El," she said, raising her eyebrow at him. He returned her look and her heart thudded, her knee began to shake, and her eye twitched. He was making her ridiculously nervous. Since he'd said the "L-word," and got her to say it back, she felt giddy, anxious, flighty. She was in love, and for the first time in her life it was deep, true love. She was scared shitless, but excited and happy. One of the quirks that, up until now had been a blessing, was that when things with a man got intense, serious, she ran like Forrest Gump. She wasn't going to run from him, she promised him. She promised herself.

Elliot noticed her odd change in behavior and gave her a wary look, thankful that their night was almost over. "Liv, you okay?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, too fast, as she got up to get a cup of coffee.

Fin cleared his throat and walked over to Elliot's desk. "Hey, man, either you and your girl, whoever she is, need to keep the kinky sex out of the office, or you really need therapy."

"What are you talking about, Fin?" Elliot asked, confused. He was still annoyed, and a bit scared. How had Fin seen anything? Elliot shook his knee as he waited for Fin's reply.

Fin smirked. "I saw the, uh, the red, lace…"

"You went through my drawers?" Elliot spat in a harsh whisper. He was really scared now. If he'd seen her thong, what else did he see? Elliot was a collector. He had mementos of every, single time he and Olivia had gone a round or two somewhere in the precinct. The handcuffs from their first time in the cribs; a small bottle of massage oil from the first time they did it in the workout room; two of the button's that had popped off of his shirt, when she ripped it, the first time they had at it in the interrogation room. It was one of his quirks.

"I was just cleanin' up your mess," Fin said. "They are hot lookin' panties, though, man."

Elliot smirked. "You should have seen what they looked like on her," he said, biting his lip. "Hot isn't the word."

"Who is she, Stabler?" Fin asked, tilting his head. "I've never seen you this happy, and I'm not begrudging you that, I just wanna know who she is."

Elliot sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes. "She's…mine," he said. "And I'm hers, and I am happy, Fin. Happier than I've ever been. But I don't think either of us is ready to…I mean, _she's_ not really ready to meet a bunch of cops, ya know?"

Fin nodded with a smile. "Yeah, man. I get it. When you do bring her around, though, you know I'm gonna be picturin' her in that lacy, red thong."

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "Stay out of my desk, Fin."

Cragen opened his office door at that moment, took two steps, then stopped. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"That's Frank," Olivia said, finally walking away from the coffee corner. "The maintenance guy!"

"No, I mean, why is this ladder here?" Cragen asked, his voice sounding shaky. "In front of my door?"

Munch peered at him over his sunglasses, which he wore all the time, even at night, another quirk. "Changing the lightbulbs," he said with a shrug.

"How am I supposed to get out of my office with him right here?" Cragen yelled.

"Easy, Cap," Fin said, raising an eyebrow. "Just walk under the…"

"Are you insane?" Cragen interrupted. "Do you know what that could…ya know what, I'll stay in here, I have some docs to sign." He turned and walked into his office. He shook his head and sat on the leather chair near the door. He needed to calm down, but it wasn't easy. He almost walked under a ladder, and that would have thrown his sixty-some-odd-years of being extremely careful right out the window.

Cragen was incredibly superstitious, a quirk he hid well, but it was almost crippling sometimes, like a phobia. He couldn't step on cracks; he threw salt over his shoulder whenever the shaker tipped over; he would bolt across the street whenever he saw a black cat; he'd never broken a mirror or walked under a ladder; he had a rabbit's foot keychain and a horseshoe hanging on the wall above his desk. He even had personal superstitions. Every morning, he greeted his crew in order from youngest to oldest, giving the impression to some that he favored Olivia and Elliot. He didn't change his socks until the day's cases were all solved. If a case went on for three straight days, then he'd wear the same socks until they closed the damn the thing. He never, ever, used nicknames. Nicknames, to him, were bad luck. Lately, it seemed he was being more observant of these trite rituals. He needed all the luck he could get, because he knew, very soon, that the brass would be on his ass about certain department policies. He needed luck on his side to stand up to One-P-P. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice yell from the squadroom.

"Yo, Cap!" Fin yelled, "We're leavin'!"

Cragen, through his door, gave a muffled "Okay," in response.

Munch led the group out, followed by Olivia and Elliot who seemed to be walking in perfect sync, and finally Fin, who had lagged behind to straighten out Elliot's stapler.

They parted ways in the parking lot, no one questioning Olivia's getting into Elliot's car, since it was well passed two in the morning. Elliot started the car and glanced at Olivia. "Tired?" he asked, smirking.

"Not yet," Olivia said, smirking back. She knew what was coming, and she knew that, while it wouldn't be one of the longest marathons they'd had, it would be intense. Then she felt the panic rise again. This time, it would be endless hours of making love, with the words flying out of her mouth, and out of his, hitting her ears like loud gongs, telling her it was time to get out. Run. Leave. Quit. And she knew she wouldn't. She knew she'd stay, she'd remain. That's what really scared her.

"Liv, baby?" Elliot called, getting her attention. "You okay? You look a little, uh, sick."

Olivia nodded. "Just still trying to wrap my head around what's happening here," she said, cursing the bad habit she had of being absolutely unable to lie to him.

"What's happening?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I'm not running. I'm scared to death, because I'm _not_ scared," she said with a light chuckle.

"I'm scared, too, Liv," Elliot readily admitted. "But what's amazing about it, is that the fear means it's real, and it's worth it, right?"

Olivia smiled at him, and nodded as she said, "I love you."

"That was…I love you, too, Liv, but where did that come from," Elliot asked, chuckling as he parked the car.

"I'm trying to see…if I say it enough, do the butterflies go away?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shook his head. "If the butterflies ever go away, then we have a problem." He got out, as usual, walking around to help her out. He loved being the chivalrous gentleman that he couldn't be at work.

They walked into his building, up the stairs to his apartment, and he opened his own door this time. He guided her through the walkway, gently nudging her in the direction of the bedroom. "You, uh, are you good, Liv? I know today was kinda rough on you. I saw you with the vic, Liv. I know you were having flashbacks."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she unbuttoned her shirt. "She was just like me, El. There was nothing I could do but hope that her mother would be charged with assault, and even then, I know from experience, it won't save her."

"We got the man who raped her, though," Elliot said. "We saved her. Think of it that way."

Olivia nodded, taking comfort in his words. She watched him as she stripped, watched his movements, his gestures, memorizing his behavior.

Elliot sighed as his clothes came off, relieved to be free from the constraints of the fabric and his job. He looked up and found Olivia, gazing at him. "What is it?" he asked her, moving toward her.

Olivia ran her hands up his shoulders, looped them around his neck, and caressed down his back. "You have an incredible body, Stabler," she told him, feeling his hands running down her body, traveling the length of her as he walked them closer to the bed.

"You wanna talk about bodies?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. "You, Liv, you should just drop trou during interrogations. One look at you and even the Pope would confess to murder." He nuzzled into her neck as she chuckled. "You're so beautiful and sexy," he said as he peppered her neck with kisses. "And you're mine, all mine."

"I am, El," Olivia gasped, as Elliot took one of her nipples into his mouth. "I'm all yours. And you're mine." She grabbed the back of his head and arched her back, because as the words left her mouth, Elliot's fingers drove into her.

"All yours, Liv," Elliot panted, working her over. "Just yours." He worked on her slowly, savoring every single second, taking his time, because they had plenty of time.

Half an hour later, Olivia, in the throes of her second incredible release brought on only by Elliot's hands and mouth, found her strength and flipped them over. She heard Elliot moan, long and low, as she slid down his body, wrapping him in her hot mouth, loving him, slowly, as he'd done to her.

"Liv," Elliot said, breathy, grunting, his hips moving with her mouth, "Baby, Jesus Christ."

Olivia let him go, sliding up his body again, and smiled down at him. "You trying to get me to find religion, El?"

Elliot chuckled. "No, Liv, but I am in Heaven right now," he said, bucking his hips slowly and pushing into her, finding her entrance from memory. Instinct. He reached around her body and pulled her down, holding her close as he moved within her, pushing up and pulling down, holding her tight.

Olivia bent her head forward and bit his shoulder lightly to keep from screaming. It was too soon to scream. They had a routine, and she had at least two hours before he was supposed to make her this loud. She moaned loudly, beginning to shake in his arms, and there it went. She groaned, almost a scream, "Elliot, holy shit!"

Elliot grinned at her, like the smug, son of a bitch he was. "God, Liv, baby, I love you," he said, grabbing her and holding on as he rolled them over once again. He would take her well into the morning, thanking God for Sundays.

At the station, Cragen was finally able to emerge from his office without risking anything. He grabbed his jacket and hat, turned out the lights, and looked back at the empty squadroom. He sighed as his eyes landed on Elliot and Olivia's desks, knowing that, soon, the quirky detectives would have a decision to make. And they would hate him for forcing them to make it.

**A/N: Sunday morning is next! Get ready for fluff, and a few of Elliot's and Olivia's quirks! Click the cute little button and let me know if you want it, or not!**


	4. Sunday Morning, Er, Afternoon

**A/N: Sunday Morning at home with Olivia and Elliot. And who is Fin seeing? What's her little quirk?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"Liv," Elliot whispered, nudging her. "Liv, baby."

Olivia stirred in the bed, a slow smile spread across her face at the sound of his voice, at the feel of his lips brushing against hers, and she fluttered her eyes open. She furrowed her brow, instantly asking, "What's all this?"

"Breakfast in bed," Elliot said. He glanced at the clock and said, "Okay, lunch in bed."

Olivia laughed and scooted over, allowing Elliot to slide into the bed next to her. He put the tray of food and coffee on his lap and picked up a strawberry, twirling it in his hand. "Six hours," he said. "Not as long as we've ever gone, but not too bad," he chuckled, bringing the berry to her lips. He watched, moaning slightly, as she bit it and looked into his eyes. "God, that's sexy," he groaned, kissing her and tasting the berry for himself.

"When did we stop?" Olivia asked, laughing and picking up an apple slice and holding it out to him.

Elliot bit it, and as he chewed he said, "Eight in the morning. Then we went to sleep. It's almost two in the afternoon."

"When did you wake up?" Olivia asked, sipping her coffee.

"About ten minutes ago. I got up, made all of this, and came right back in here. We, uh, need to eat, Liv. We need to refuel," he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her as he sipped his own coffee.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder as she bit into a slice of melon. "This is nice," she said.

Elliot kissed her forehead and said, "This is Sunday."

Olivia heard a few quick crackling noises and she rolled her eyes. "Do you have to do that?" she asked.

"Would you love me any more if I didn't?" Elliot asked, smirking, as he cracked the knuckles on his other hand.

"No," Olivia said with a chuckle. "You would just be a little less annoying."

Elliot kissed the end of her nose. "I'll stop cracking my knuckles the day you stop twirling your hair and biting your pens and calling people 'dude'."

"Guess there's no hope then," Olivia sighed, tilting her head up to kiss him.

Elliot shook his head against the kiss and wrapped his freshly cracked hands around her neck. "I love you," he whispered. "Quirks and all."

"I love you, too," Olivia said with a smirk. She kissed him quickly and popped a grape into her mouth. "And there are those damn butterflies again," she muttered with her mouth full.

"You felt them, too, huh?" Elliot laughed, reaching for the remote. "I think we should start moving your stuff over today. Tell your landlord you're moving out, call a storage place, ya know?"

Taking the remote from him with a yank, Olivia turned on the bedroom TV and said, "Yeah. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Elliot asked, confused.

Olivia smirked. "Well, I might not let you out of this bed today, Stabler." She popped another grape into her mouth and snuggled closer to him as she flipped through the channels. Yeah, she thought. Sundays were pretty damn nice.

* * *

"Fin," his girlfriend said, in a scolding tone, "Please, can you stop?"

"No, Alex, I can't," Fin replied. "I can't stop in the middle of this, then one side of the room will be clean and the other won't."

"Clean, I get," Alex said, shaking her head, "But you're making everything precision-straight and almost antiseptic!"

"That's how I like it," Fin said, shrugging.

"That's a bit extreme," Alex said, chuckling. "It's an obsession!"

Fin looked up from the shelf he'd been dusting and smirked. "Let's talk about your little extreme obsession, huh?"

Alex smirked. "You love it."

"But how many people know, Al?" Fin asked. "How many people know that beneath your suits and stiff shirts you are pierced and tattooed and probably wearing a leather bra?"

"Not many," Alex said, stepping closer to him. "You wanna see if I'm really wearing a leather bra?" she asked, unbuttoning her stiff collared shirt.

Fin gulped. "But I have to..."

"Clean later," Alex said, opening her shirt just a bit, revealing a hint of black.

"Okay," Fin said quickly, abandoning his dust rag and practically leaping on top of Alex.

Alex laughed as Fin ripped off her shirt and ran his hands over the leather. "Told you that you love it," she mumbled.

Fin nodded and said, simply, "I do."

* * *

The empty tray, with two empty plates and cups, lay forgotten on the floor beside the bed. The TV was tuned to a movie no one was watching. The two of them were kissing softly, just kissing, as they relaxed, cuddled on the mattress. Elliot's hands were running gently through Olivia's hair, her hands were trailing lightly up and down his arms and back. Elliot pulled away slowly when it became impossible to breathe and told her, "I've never been so in love with anyone before, not like this."

"Me either," Olivia said, her eyes still closed as her forehead rested against Elliot's. "Just kissing you feels like..."

"Making love," Elliot finished for her. "Because it is, baby. Every kiss, every touch, every look. I'm actually making love to you right now," he whispered, nuzzling her nose. "It's intense, isn't it?"

Olivia nodded, pecking his lips lightly. "Very," she said. "I really _feel _loved when I'm with you. It's amazing."

"I feel the same way," Elliot said, pulling her close. "I don't doubt your feelings, because I can feel them. It wasn't like that when I was married, Liv. Not at all."

"That's probably why you're divorced," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot laughed. "I'm divorced because I wanted to sleep with and fall in love with my partner, so I spent all my time at work and let my marriage dissolve so I could be with said partner and make her fall in love with me."

"Yeah. Like I said," Olivia laughed. She kissed him, making it slow, and lingered on his lips for a few minutes. "Do you have any popcorn?"

Elliot shrugged. "I'll go check. I'm gonna call Cragen, too, and tell him to submit your COA form while I'm out there. Explain why you're moving. only...the lie not the truth."

Olivia nodded and chuckled. "Hey, El?" she called as he was leaving the room.

"Yeah, baby?" Elliot replied, smiling at her.

Olivia grinned and felt her stomach lurch as she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Liv," Elliot said, bending down to kiss her, "But you knew that, didn't you, you cute, quirky, little thing?"

Olivia kissed him again and nodded, saying, "Yes, I did."

**A/N: How does Cragen take the news? A new couple's quirk revealed at work! And Monday night! NEXT, if you want it!** **Sorry my updates have been short and splotchy. I'm dealing with a very sudden and shocking death in my family, so these last few updates have been written on my phone, where I can't see page or word counts. Writing is taking my mind off of things, and I need the distraction. Follow me on Twitter, too, if you want. TMG212**


	5. Monday Night

**A/N: How does Cragen react to them moving in together? They get quirky at work-y! **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"Can I ask you a question?" Munch asked Olivia, popping sunflower seeds into his mouth.

"I think you just did," Olivia quirked.

Munch narrowed his eyes. "Why do you always date men that treat you like shit?"

Olivia choked on her coffee. "What?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. She saw Elliot glaring at Munch, but said nothing. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"I mean," Munch said, tossing more seeds into his mouth, "Kurt was just using you for stories, Porter...enough said, Nick wanted you to quit your job, Kevin wanted you to wear dresses and cook and clean and belittled you when you didn't, and they all either waited until you got sick of them or cheated on you. You are attracted to scum."

"Are you going somewhere with this, dude?" Olivia asked, running a hand through her hair, trying to pretend she didn't see Elliot turning into the Incredible Hulk.

"We should meet this new guy," Munch said, nodding. "He's supportive of your job, he's understanding about your fear of commitment and still stuck around for God knows how long, from what you've told us he's not gonna cheat on you, not the way you two go at it. There's gotta be something...we should meet him. To prove he exists."

Olivia scoffed. "My boyfriend is not a conspiracy, or a figment of my imagination, Munch!"

"Then why haven't any of us met him?" Munch asked, tossing the bag of seeds into the top drawer of his desk.

Fin chuckled. "Probably the same reason we ain't seen hide nor hair of Elliot's lady yet," he said. "Cops are intimidating, and Lord knows what'll happen when those two meet each other's significant other. Olivia will get catty, Elliot will run a background check, it'll be some shit."

"Stabler!" Cragen called from his office.

"Yo!" Elliot called back.

Cragen walked out and asked, "You're getting her all moved in tonight, so I can file this now, right?" He waved the change of address form in the air.

Elliot nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"How many bedrooms does your apartment have?" Cragen asked, folding his arms.

"Four, Cap," Elliot said, mechanically. "Why?"

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "You're not sharing a room with her?"

"No," Elliot lied. "That's just a stupid question. I told you why we're doing this, Cap."

Cragen nodded. "Just double-checking," he said, shaking his head, avoiding the cracks in the tiles as he stepped back into his office.

"You moving in with your little lady?" Fin asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"No, uh, Liv's moving in with me, actually," Elliot said, trying not to smirk, smile, laugh, or jump for joy.

Munch and Fin looked over at Olivia. "Why?" they asked, together.

"Because we're together most of the day anyway, we come to work together, leave together, we get called to crime scenes at three in the morning together, it saves time, money and gas if we only have to go back and forth to one place. And, for the record, I've met Elliot's girlfriend."

"You have?" Fin asked, worried.

Olivia nodded with a smirk. "She's a bitch. He can do so much better," she said, hiding her laughing eyes.

"I'm sitting right here, Liv," Elliot said, sounding offended, stifling a laugh.

"That was a compliment, El," Olivia said, looking up at him. "You're too good for her."

Elliot smirked at her. "You're too good for that arrogant son of bitch you're with, too. We're even," he said, chuckling. "And you should really tell him to be more careful. You don't think we buy that psudo-sciatica shit, do you?"

"So we like it a little rough! You're little woman seems to have a few quirks of her own," Olivia said back to him, her eyes smoking. "You've got so many hickeys, people are gonna start thinking you're part Dalmatian!"

Elliot chuckled snidely and shook his head. "What can I say? She thinks I'm irresistible," he said, popping his collar cockily.

"She's an idiot," Olivia said, looking back down at her file.

"Yeah," Fin said. "You two livin' together is gonna go over real well."

Yeah, this was another one of their shared quirks. Teasing each other, teasing themselves, openly talking about their sex-life without acknowledging that it was with each other.

* * *

"Last box," Elliot said, plopping the cardboard container on his couch. "Liv?" he called, noticing she was not in the living room. "Olivia!" he yelled louder, walking toward their bedroom, the one that according to Cragen, they were not sharing. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

She said nothing, she simply crooked a finger, beckoning him to her.

"You...wow...so beautiful," he whispered, chucking off his clothes as he walked toward the bed. "You started without me," he quipped, kicking out of his boxers and dropping onto her.

Olivia shook her head. "I gave you a head start," she said. "Took my shower and just didn't bother getting dressed. You don't have to undress me, tonight."

"But I really like that part," Elliot whined, kissing her neck, slowly trailing a path to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into it and swirled it around, making her arch her back off of the mattress. He chuckled and kissed his way down each leg, the soles of her feet, taking her big toe into his mouth, letting it go with a pop and kissed a trail back up the other leg, his fingers sliding up as well.

"Oh, my God," Olivia moaned, wriggling beneath him. "Oh, Elliot," she whispered, feeling him getting closer to, but just missing, her aching center. Monday nights, though mind-blowing, were torturous. They took their time. Savoring every moment. It was so pleasurable, but so incredibly frustrating.

Elliot hummed in agreement, kissing her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, slowly, making delicious noises as he did it. "I love every inch of you, baby," he said, taking the rosy bud between his teeth and pulling a bit. He heard her seethe harshly but knew she enjoyed it, and he sucked again. He let her nipple go and kissed up her neck. "Every freckle," he whispered, kissing a small freckle on the middle of her neck. "Every scar," he said, kissing the small, lightly raised line, just above her collar bone, that was a constant reminder of how close he'd come to losing her.

Olivia closed her eyes. She took in the feelings, the sensations, really processed her emotions, and for once he felt calmer, not more afraid, at the thought of being with someone long term. "Baby," she whispered, "Please."

"What do you want, baby?" Elliot asked gently, skimming his fingertips over her hot skin. "Tell me what you want."

"Kiss me," Olivia demanded softly.

Elliot didn't need to be told twice. He pressed his lips to hers, softly at first, slowly easing into a much deeper, more soulful kiss.

Olivia looped her arms around his neck and pulled, bringing him closer. Elliot scooped his arms around her, too, and turned them over. Olivia pulled away from their kiss to mimic Elliot's actions. She kissed him everywhere, as he had done to her, and she felt his hands running through her hair. She heard his soft, sweet-sounding moans of her name. Several variations of her name, actually. She grinned and bent her head, licking him once, long and slow, up his incredibly hard shaft.

"Liv, baby," he groaned on a whisper. "God, Olivia," he grunted, bucking his hips a bit, when she wrapped the head in her mouth and sucked, letting him go gently.

Olivia moved up his body again, peered down at him, and yelped as he flipped them over once again. "Damn," she chuckled, looking up at him now. "You're fast."

"No," Elliot said, pushing into her. "Slow." And he was. He moved at a deep, easy pace, prolonging the height of any orgasm either would have for a solid hour and a half. Though, they did feel the magnificent tension, the fire and ice feeling one gets the moment before, that indescribable physical and emotional connection that strikes before release, for the entire ninety minutes.

When they did finally erupt, they did so together, intensely. Olivia bent her head and bit his shoulder as her release took her in, screaming his name over and over with his flesh and bit of muscle muffling her cries.

"Holy shit, baby," Elliot spat as he jetted and streamed into her, still moving slowly into and out of her, riding her as he rode it out. "Fucking incredible," he whispered as his head dropped to her shoulder. He didn't bite though. Biting was Olivia's quirk; when she knew she'd scream loudly she'd bite him. He got off on it as much as she did. He only bit her on Thursdays.

"Mother of God, Elliot," Olivia gasped, her head dropping backward to the pillow. "Who says Monday is the worst day of the week?"

Elliot chuckled and kissed her, rolling them over one more time and pulling the comforter up over them. "People who don't have what we have," he said, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "And I am not too good for you," he said, furrowing his brow.

"Yes you are," Olivia said. "But you seem to think that I'm too good for you, so I guess we're even." She smirked as she parroted his logic back at him.

"We are, baby," Elliot said, kissing her feather lightly. "You know I get the kids for two weeks starting on Saturday, right?"

"I know," Olivia said with a yawn.

"And you know what that means," Elliot said, a statement, not a question.

Olivia chuckled and snuggled closer into him. "We have to make sure we actually make it to the bedroom on those two Thursdays, and we have to be incredibly quiet."

"Good girl," Elliot said with a smirk, kissing her again as he close his eyes and pulled her even closer to him.

"Are they gonna be okay with me living here?" Olivia asked, groggily, half asleep.

Elliot stroked her softly, and though he mumbled an entire paragraph or two, all Olivia could discern was, "Don't care."

* * *

Fin was just leaving the station, cleaning up the common areas and, of course, straightening out Elliot's desk. He pulled open the top drawer, purposefully looking for more hidden treasure he could bust Elliot about, and he furrowed his brow, humming. "What the hell?" he asked himself, picking up a tie with a yellow post-it pinned to it. He looked down and read, "E- left this in the locker room. Was still tied to door hook. Ha! -L." Fin smirked, looked up and chuckled. "Elliot's datin' someone in the precinct. Who's name begins with the letter L?" He tossed the tie back into his drawer and closed it, walking out thinking hard. Apparently, he wasn't thinking about nicknames.

**A/N: Who does Fin think it is? Casey's quirk revealed next! And Tuesday night with Olivia, Elliot, and a certain book! Just click that there button, ya'll. **


	6. Tuesday Night

**A/N: Who does Fin think it is that Elliot's dating? Casey's quirk revealed! And Tuesday night with Olivia, Elliot, and a certain book!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters, but he certainly didn't create 'em like this. TStabler© did. Story and contents belong to her. Thanks.**

"The defendant didn't have a leg to stand on, and Langan couldn't dispute anything I threw at him," Casey said. "You two did your jobs, I did mine, we won, what...what are you looking at Olivia?"

Olivia tilted her head. "You have sprinkles on your neck," she said.

Casey raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Rainbow sprinkles. They're all over your neck, the collar of your shirt," Olivia said, twirling a finger around, pointing.

Casey blinked, looked down, and tried to brush them off. "I have no idea where..."

"Excuse me," Trevor Langan said, bolting into the hallway, "Not that that wasn't fun, but you can be sure that I'm definitely going to be filing for an appeal. You snowballed me in there, Novak!"

Elliot narrowed his eyes at Trevor, then nudged Olivia. Olivia looked at Trevor, too, then chuckled quietly. "Um," she said, "Have you two been eating ice cream together?"

"What?" Langan asked, offended. "Why would I want to do anything with this...prosecutor?"

"Well, you both have sprinkles all over you," Elliot said, folding his arms.

From behind him, oblivious to the conversation, Fin spoke up and said, "Laura, from Homicide?"

"No, Fin!" Elliot snapped. "Why are you so sure her name begins with an..." he paused and thought, then he realized. "I told you to stay out of my desk!"

Fin chuckled and shook his head. "Who is she?" he asked.

"None of your business," Elliot said, turning his attention back to Casey and Trevor. "Can you two explain the rainbow connection, here?"

"Good one," Olivia said, chuckling.

"Thanks," Elliot said, smirking.

Trevor opened his mouth. Then closed it. He furrowed his brow and said, "Only if you promise not to laugh, or give us any shit about it."

"Oh, my God!" Olivia yelped, her eyes popping. "You aren't!"

Casey hung her head. "Shit," she mumbled. "Olivia, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd mind. You two have been over for..."

"I don't mind," Olivia interrupted. "I don't care, actually, I'm just shocked. He kept trying to do that with me, but the second he came at me with the chocolate sauce I left. You, Casey, are more of a prude than I am, and you went for it?"

"We didn't use chocolate sauce," Trevor said, smirking. "I'll see you later, Casey. Stabler, Benson," he said nodding at them, then he headed out of the courthouse.

Casey, unable to say anything, looked at them both and left, keeping a safe distance behind Trevor.

Elliot leaned over, a curious look on his face. "You didn't leave when_ I _came at you with the chocolate sauce," he whispered.

"What does that tell you, El?" Olivia asked in return, smirking.

"You love me," Elliot whispered as he grinned.

Olivia winked at him. "So true," she said, smiling.

"Leyla, from TARU!" Fin yelled.

Elliot chuckled. "No, you ass!" he yelled back.

"What is he doing?" Olivia questioned, watching Fin leaning up against the wall, staring pensively into space.

"He found that note you left me, with my tie, in my desk," Elliot said. "Now he thinks my girlfriend's name starts with an 'L.'"

"Mission accomplished," Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, you're a genius, Liv," Elliot said with a small laugh, leading her out of the courthouse.

They were too busy chatting and laughing to see the look of dead realization on Fin's face. "Liv," he whispered to himself. Then he smirked. "You go, Stabler. It's about damn time."

* * *

Barely five minutes after they arrived back at the station, Cragen, avoiding cracks and chewing on his cherry licorice, told them that Munch and Fin wouldn't be coming back right away, they were hunting down a suspect. He wandered back into his office and closed the door.

Elliot, looking around at the almost empty room, shot a harsh glare at the four uniformed officers in the back. They left, afraid, and he chuckled. He walked over to Munch's desk and flipped on his radio, tuning it to the first station that came in clearly. It was playing a slow, bluesy song, and he smiled. He turned, then held out a hand to Olivia. "Dance with me?"

"Not this again," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

Elliot nodded. "Come on, before we have a bullpen full of people," he said, making a gesture with his outstretched hand. "Please?"

Olivia smiled at him and slipped her hand into his, then stepped into his open arms. He wrapped one around her waist and clutched her hand in the other, swaying and turning, dancing her around the floor. "What are you doing, El?"

"Dancing with the woman I love," Elliot whispered to her, "At least until we hear footsteps. Being with you, Liv, helps me think. Having you in my arms, though, helps me breathe. I'm breathing much better now than I was five minutes ago."

"I love you," Olivia said.

Eliot smirked. "You get the butterflies when you said it?"

"Oh, yeah," Olivia replied, giving him a small laugh.

"Then we're still good," Elliot said, twirling her out and pulling her back.

From his office window, Cragen watched her spin back into his arms and laugh. He sighed. Once they were exposed, he'd have to do something he never wanted to do. He absentmindedly rubbed the rabbit's foot in his hand and asked for help and guidance, something to prevent that from happening.

* * *

"Here you go," Elliot said, handing Olivia a glass of wine. "What a day, huh?" he sighed, looking at her as he sipped his own drink.

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah, tell me about it. I think you might have scared Munch a little. You were a bit overzealous in Igrov's interrogation."

Elliot laughed. "We got the confession, didn't we?" he asked, sipping his wine. "This looks incredible on you, baby," he said, sliding the satin belt of her new, red, knee length robe through his fingers.

"You have good taste," Olivia said, sipping the wine.

"No, I just know your body, and your style," Elliot said. "I knew it would look good, but not this fucking good." He put his glass down and sat next to her on the bed. He slid a hand up her leg, slowly, cupping her knee and sliding it back down. "I think I might like it better on the floor though," he smirked and took the book off of her lap and, as he kissed her, he flipped it open to a random page.

Olivia put her hand in the middle, holding it open to the page he'd turned to, and they broke apart. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"I'm gonna get kicked in the face, aren't I?" Elliot asked, reading the instructions.

"If we do it the right way, yes," Olivia quipped.

"Can you lay like that for as long as we're gonna be doing this?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. "This doesn't look too comfortable."

"Last week I was lying, half off the bed, upside down on my stomach. Did I complain?" Olivia asked, smirking.

Elliot smirked back and took her wine glass from her. "You were too busy to complain," he snarked. He closed the book, confident that he knew what to do, and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up to the middle of their bed, laid her flat, and untied the silk belt. "If it starts to hurt or you get uncomfortable..."

"El," Olivia said, skimming her fingertips up and down his bare chest, "Don't worry about me. I can handle anything you give me, baby. This is about us."

Elliot nodded, bending over to kiss her, and he slid the robe off of her shoulders, loving that her arms freed themselves from the sleeves to wrap around his neck. "Bend 'em," he whispered against her lips, helping her lift her knees to her chest. "Try not to kick me," he laughed as she got into the intended position, the soles of her feet against his chest. He slid his sweatpants down and kicked them off, the leaned forward, holding onto her shoulders. He found her opening, and, though it was tighter than usual, owing to the position, he pushed into her, slowly, until he was buried completely.

"Jesus," Olivia seethed, throwing her head back.

"What?" Elliot asked, concerned. "Am I hurting you?"

Olivia opened her eyes. "No, God no, you're just...oh, God, Elliot, this feels incredible."

Elliot smirked, beginning to move, and he grabbed her feet, pushing her legs higher. As he did, he kept thrusting and he heard Olivia getting louder, slightly more violent. "Holy fucking shit," Elliot spat, his jaw clenched as he moved, feeling the incredible tightness he was working through. "This is amazing," he gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Phenomenal," Olivia moaned, turning her head to the side. "Oh, my God!" she yelled, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Christ, baby," Elliot mumbled, running his hands down her legs, still holding them up. "God damn," he panted, moving faster. "Holy shit, Liv," he groaned, dropping his head. He kissed up and down her legs, thrusting.

"El, baby," Olivia gasped, squeezing his arm in her hands, "Oh, El. Oh, my God."

"Fuck, Liv," Elliot moaned as he felt her clenching. "Let go," he said, grunting. He grabbed her legs, opened them a bit and pulled her closer to him. He bent forward and kissed her lips, and he felt her clench harder around him. He knew she was right on the brink and to push her over the edge, he shifted slightly to the right, and he smirked as she screamed against his lips. He spilled inside of her with a harsh grunt and dropped her legs, moving his arms to wrap around her. He rolled them over, still kissing her, and still inside of her.

Olivia slowed their kiss, but didn't pull away. She ran her hands up and down his arms and shoulders, languidly caressing and kissing until she felt her heartbeat slow. "I love you," she whispered, the second time she'd said it first.

"I get butterflies when I hear you say that, too, ya know," Elliot admitted, brushing her hair back as he looked into her eyes. "I love you."

* * *

"Hey!" Casey yelled from her office couch, "Langan!"

"Yes, Novak?" Trevor said, turning around.

"You got vanilla ice cream on my new leather couch," Casey told him.

Trevor laughed and stepped closer to her. "It's ice cream," he said. "Not my fault you're hot little ass melted it faster than I could eat it off of you," he explained, kissing her.

"This is...what exactly?" Casey asked, taking the can of whipped cream out of his hand. "Us?"

"This," Trevor said, "Is making me realize that letting Olivia go was the best thing I've ever done." He leaned back and watched as Casey squeezed the nozzle, swirling the white foam over his chest. When her lips touched his skin he moaned and said, "And you forgetting all about Fin was the best thing for you, too."

"Oh, yeah," Casey said, swallowing. She would find out, though, when she saw him with his new girl, that she wasn't as over him as she thought.

**A/N: Quirks collide on Wednesday Night! And Olivia and Elliot get a little too relaxed, and then a little too worked up. ;) Click for more quirks!**


	7. Wednesday Night

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. Forgive the typos. I've gotten a new keyboard, it's ergonomic, I'm not used to it yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

"What do you suppose he's doing?" Olivia asked as she and Elliot walked out of the precinct doors. She was looking at Munch, who was gazing at the sky and writing in a small notepad.

"Whatever it is, it's weird," Elliot answered. "Do you need a...never mind." He chuckled as he led her to the car. "I keep forgetting I don't need to ask you that anymore."

They ran into Fin in the parking lot, and he smirked at them. "So, you two enjoyin' livin' together?" he asked, knowing damn well they did.

"He's a slob," Olivia laughed.

"She doesn't cook," Elliot countered. "And she takes really long showers."

"You wanna talk about long showers? You were in there for an hour this morning! Don't start with me," Olivia teased. The truth was, they both took long showers, because they took them together, and it always led to sex.

Fin shook his head. "You guys know that I know about you, right?" he asked.

Elliot and Olivia stared at him, silently panicking. "What are you, uh, what?" Elliot babbled.

"L, Liv, Olivia," Fin said. "I can't believe I didn't have it figured out sooner." He looked at Olivia and suddenly remembered everything he'd seen in Elliot's desk. "Hey, uh, Baby-Girl, I didn't know you could be so kinky. Handcuffs, red lace, lube? That was all for you?"

Olivia blushed. "Stay out of Elliot's drawers!" she yelped.

Fin chuckled. "Gettin' into his drawers is your job, right?" He looked at Elliot and said, "I'm not gonna tell anyone, man. I swear. Hey, uh, either of you know what Munch is doin' over there?"

"No," Elliot said. "We're gonna go," he told Fin, leading Olivia to the car.

Olivia got into the passenger side and hung her head, running her hand down her face. "That was embarrassing," she mumbled.

"It could have been worse," Elliot said. "He could have walked into the storage room this morning, or found the letters in your desk." He smiled at her and asked, as he started the car, "How many are there now?"

"Three-hundred-and-ninety-two," Olivia said. "One for every day we've been together. Where do you find the time to write them?"

"I don't write them all at once, baby. I write down little things I wanna say to you, but can't because we're at work. Then, at the end of the day, I give it to you. I love watching your face when you read them," he told her.

"They're always so...beautiful, romantic, sexy," Olivia said. "And recently, you've said 'I love you,' more in those letters than I've ever heard in my whole life."

Elliot chuckled. "Because I wanna tell you all the time. I love you, baby," he said, taking her hand in his as he drove them home.

* * *

Fin walked over to Fin and pulled the notepad out of his hands, asking, "What the hell are you doin', man?"

"Trying to figure out who Benson's dating," Munch replied. taking his notepad back. "There's a numerical code hidden in the stars, and if you ask a question and translate the numbers to letters, you get your answer."

Fin looked down at the notepad, after stealing it back, and said, "I think you're missing somethin'. You counted wrong. She doesn't know anyone named 'Stan.' But you're surprisingly close." He handed the notebook back to Munch and laughed at the confused expression on his face.

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Olivia asked, tying the black fabric over Elliot's eyes.

"Not a damn thing," Elliot returned. "Why are you going first, again?" he asked, sliding down to flatten out on the bed.

Olivia chuckled. "Because you went first last week, and you just didn't stop, there was no time for me to do this to you," she explained.

"What can I say?" Elliot quirked, cockily. "I love loving you, Liv, and when I get going, I just don't wanna stop."

Olivia smirked as she reached for the massage oil on the nightstand. She flipped it open, dripped some in her hands, then dropped the tube. She rubbed her hands together, heating the oil, and then brought he hands down on Elliot's chest as she straddled him.

"Oh, my God, Liv," Elliot groaned, feeling Olivia working out the tension in his muscles, feeling that she was on top of him, naked, and if she just moved up a tiny bit, he could be inside of her, where he felt he belonged. "God, baby, I..." he stopped, and moaned at what he was feeling.

"Talk to me, El," Olivia demanded, rubbing lower, his abs and hips. "What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing," Elliot said, shaking his head. "Nothing important. You have magic hands, did you know that?"

Olivia chuckled as she slid down his body, squirted more oil into her hands, and began to massage his thighs. "Feel good?"

"Incredible," Elliot whispered. He loved Wednesdays, for what they proved, but he hated them, because he never got to really be with her on these sensual nights, never really touching her, never really in her, and it was frustrating for him.

"You're so tense, baby," Olivia said to him, rubbing out the knot she found in his upper leg. "Relax, breathe, let everything go. Concentrate on what you feel, El, nothing else."

"Liv," Elliot whispered. "Baby, this feels so good."

"Just wait," Olivia whispered. She continued her rubbing, massaging down his legs, his calves, and when she got to his feet, he moved a bit, popping up on his elbows.

"God, damn," he groaned. "That feels so damn good. Painful but an amazing kind of pain.

Olivia rubbed the soles of his feet, pushing, kneading, listening to the moans and grunts, and she had to admit, he was really turning her on. Tonight, though, wasn't about sex. She moved up his body and took his hand. "Turn over," she said, seductively.

"Hmmm, Liv," Elliot moaned, rolling onto his stomach, "You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, baby," Olivia replied, climbing on him, her wet core resting right over the small of his back. He moaned at the feeling of it, he could feel how wet she was, and feeling it drove him wild. "Relax, El," Olivia reminded him, dripping the hot oil over his back.

"Sweet Jesus," Elliot moaned. He felt her hands rubbing the oil into his back, his shoulders, she applied great pressure in between his shoulder blades, making him writhe beneath her. "Fucking good," he grunted. "So good, Liv," he moaned. He felt her working the tension out of his spine and back with her strong hands and knuckles, and he moaned louder when he felt her moving her hips, bucking them over him. "Baby, if you want me to relax, don't do that," he mumbled, trying to control himself.

Olivia chuckled, moving her hands to his arms. She rubbed from his shoulders to his fingers, then gave a lot of attention to his palms and fingertips. "Turn over," Olivia demanded again. She moved up just enough for him to roll over, then lowered herself onto him, but not so he was inside of her. She was resting just below his hard rod, and he whined at the bare miss of feeling her on him.

"You might not wanna sit there, baby," Elliot cracked. "Could get a little messy," he quipped.

Olivia didn't say anything, instead she moved her hot, slick hands down to his member and rubbed every bit of him that surrounded it. She heard his moans growing deeper, louder. She saw him clutching the sheets, twisting them in his hands, and finally she saw his head slam down, back into the pillow behind him, and Olivia knew that with one touch, one swipe of her thumb over the head of the rigid pipe desperate for attention, and he's blow. With a smirk on her face and a plan in her head, she bucked her body against him.

"Liv, baby, come on," Elliot whined. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, El," Olivia whispered, her fingertips just barely grazing his shaft.

"Fucking hell, Liv," Elliot growled. He nearly flew off the bed when he felt Olivia's mouth wrap over his tip, catching everything that he was ejecting. "Damn it, baby," he grunted, his hands attempted to shoot to the back of her head. He was trying to move her, but his muscles weren't cooperating, he was far too relaxed. "Oh, Liv, baby," he whispered as his convulsions slowed and his breathing calmed.

Olivia swallowed then moved up his body, wrapping her delicate hand, than was forceful and strong only moments ago, wrapped around the black fabric and peeled it away from eyes. "Hello," she whispered, watching him blink and focus his vision.

"You were trying to kill me, weren't you?" Elliot asked, still gasping for air. "Shit, Liv," he chuckled, running his now-mobile hands through her hair.

"You enjoyed that," Olivia said, wrapping her body around his.

"Hell yeah, I did," Elliot confirmed, wrapping his arms around her and dropping a kiss to her lips. "You didn't have to do that," he whispered, brushing his lips lightly over the rest of her face.

"You did it to me last week," Olivia said, kissing him. "You think I'd forget?"

Elliot laughed and nuzzled into her neck. "We had a busy week, baby."

"Not too busy to forget one of the most incredible nights of my life," Olivia said, trailing kisses over his neck and chin.

"I love you, baby," Elliot cooed, pulling her close to him.

Olivia sighed into him and cuddled close. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Mine," Elliot said as he closed his eyes, sounding like a three-year-old guarding his favorite toy.

"Yeah, baby," Olivia said, closing her eyes with a smile. "Yours."

* * *

Casey was slipping out of Trevor's office, trying to stay quiet as she walked passed Alex's door. She noticed the light on, coming into the hall from the crack, and she didn't want to alert Alex to her movements. She heard something, then, and stopped. She tiptoed closer to the door and gasped.

"Oh, God, Fin!" she heard Alex yell.

"Take it, baby," she heard Fin growl.

Then she heard a slap, a yelp, and a growl.

"What the hell?" Casey asked herself, easing closer. "Oh, my God," she gasped, seeing, through the keyhole, Alex and Fin, her best friend and ex-boyfriend, in an act of what can only be described as animalistic sex. She saw all of Alex's back and shoulder tattoos and when she heard Fin's signature grunting curse and heard Alex scream his name, she knew what had happened. Casey blinked as she backed up, unable to admit that she was jealous. Fin was hers. And damn it, she was gonna prove it.

**A/N: What quirky thing does Casey do? Cragen finally takes action when Olivia and Elliot's quirks come to light, and another violent Thursday night. If you want it, just ask TMG212 on Twitter or leave a review.**


	8. A Second Thursday

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. Forgive the typos. I've gotten a new keyboard, it's ergonomic, I'm not used to it yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

"This is not multiple choice, Coughlin!" Olivia yelled, bending over the interrogation table, glaring harshly, yet seductively, at the perp. Her method: make them mildly afraid, and nervous, and over-excited, then let Elliot scare them shitless.

Elliot shifted his weight. He tugged, discreetly, on his pants, trying to hide his incredible erection. He couldn't help but watch Olivia work, and with her bent over the table, a position he had her in a few times, for a different reason, he had an intense physical reaction. She was so tough, so strong, so hot, that he never made it through an interrogation without wanting to throw her up against the mirrored glass. He'd done that a few times, too, when there was no one else in the squadroom, and every time he thought about it, he just got harder. He needed to close this case, fast, so he could get her home and have his way with her. It was Thursday, after all, and all of this anger and aggression wasn't supposed to be wasted on a bad interrogation. "Look," he spat, "Coughlin, my partner and I are not patient people, and you see how pissed off she is? Multiply that by a hundred, and you get me," he explained, kicking the chair out from under him. He peered over the fallen man, gritted his teeth, and asked, "Did you force Nadine Fournier to have sex with you? Yes or no?"

Casey, watching from the other side of the glass, shook her head. "They really do like to strike fear in the hearts of their suspects, don't they?"

"They're just doing to them what they most likely did to their victims," Cragen said, snapping into a rope of red licorice. "It works," he added as he chewed, pointing to the bawling, shaking, mess of a man that both Olivia and Elliot were crouching over. It was clear he was confessing.

Casey shook her head and smirked, walking out. "I'll schedule his arraignment," she said, bumping into Fin. She looked up at him and froze; the vision of his naked body hitting into Alex's and the sounds he was making were both playing over and over in her head as she looked at him.

"Hey, Novak," Fin said, giving her a questioning look.

Casey nodded at him, then walked out, not saying anything, not looking back.

Fin moved and sat in his too-perfect desk as Olivia and Elliot emerged from the pit. "Cragen's sending us home," Elliot declared, getting his jacket and his keys. "You two have fun with the large pile of paperwork over there," he said, cocky.

Munch rolled his eyes. "Fucking conspiracy, I tell you," he said. "Cragen's got some weird connection to you two, you do all the real detective work and get sprung from the clink early every Thursday, and we get stuck here on ass-duty."

"Hey," Olivia said, smirking, "If you two would do your paperwork on time, get it done every night, you wouldn't spend your Thursdays playing catch up. You know everything has to be filed on Friday."

Fin scoffed. "You two are perfect, yeah, we get it," he smirked, knowing that they weren't necessarily perfect on their own, but they were perfect together.

Munch and Fin watched Olivia and Elliot leave, then tried to attack the mountain of DD-Fives they had to proofread, edit and sign. "Do you have a pen?" Munch asked his partner.

Fin rolled his eyes, reached into his desk, and pulled out a pen from the row of numbered and labeled Bics. He handed it to Munch and said, "I'll need it back."

Munch took the pen, sighing, wondering when Fin would ever be less anal.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot stepped off the elevator, blindly stumbling into the hall, as they were kissing madly. Elliot backed Olivia into the wall, kissing her as they felt their way to the door. Olivia rolled them over, against the door now, pressing Elliot's back into the knob. He reached behind him, struggling with the key, finally turning it. He grabbed the knob, turned and pushed, sending the kissing couple hurling to the floor. Laughing, Elliot kicked the door closed and reached up, yanking off Olivia's blazer, then grabbing her pink, button-down shirt, and ripping, sending the button's flying.

Olivia let out what sounded like a growl, helping him take off the rest off her clothes. Elliot flipped them over, pinning her down as he tossed off his tie, pulled off his jacket and shirt, and bucked into her, rubbing against her, making her cry out. He chuckled as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up, turning fast and slamming her into the wall to his right. He shoved down her pants as his lips immediately attached themselves to her neck. He bit, hard, then suckled away the pain. Olivia moaned with a smirk on her face, yanking down Elliot's pants and boxers.

Elliot tugged once on Olivia's lace panties, then bit down on the top of her left breast, hard, as he ripped the fabric from her body, tossing it over his shoulder. "We need to go underwear shopping for you," he mumbled, sliding off her bra. He latched onto her right nipple, biting and sucking, as he said, "Or just stop fucking wearing them on Thursdays."

"God, damn, El," Olivia breathed. "Harder, baby," she coached, her hands clinging to the back of his head.

Elliot complied with a grunt and snapped his teeth onto the rosy bud in his mouth. He cupped the orb of flesh with his hand and lavished it with rough attention, biting and pulling, tugging and sucking, as two fingers on his other hand violently invaded her, moving too quickly, too soon.

"Oh, shit, Elliot," Olivia gasped. "Yes, baby!" she cried. She moved one hand from his neck, scraping her nails hard down his back, digging into the skin. She heard him seethe with her nipple in his mouth, and she smirked as she grabbed a hold of his strong, thick, inflexible manhood, roughly gripping and stroking.

Elliot let go of her nipple and gasped. "Shit," he spat with a smile on his face. "Fuck, yeah, Liv," he groaned. He moved his fingers into her harder, faster, pressing her harder into the wall.

"El, fuck!" Olivia cried out, her neck snapping down, her teeth clutching onto a bit of skin and muscle on his shoulder.

"Harder, baby," Elliot grunted, his thumb finding her clit and pushing down hard, rubbing vigorously. "God, yes," he moaned as Olivia whimpered and bit him harder, at the same time stroking him faster, holding him tighter. "Yeah, just like that, baby," he gasped, his head dropping to bite and nip at her flesh. "Oh, fuck," he grunted, knowing he should stop, but not wanting to.

Olivia whimpered again, his name escaping her lips in a soft, high, painful tone. "Not yet, baby," she pleaded, "Please."

"Right now, honey," Elliot countered, smirking as he gnashed on her neck. He thumbed her clit harder, moved his fingers faster, and felt her clench, unwillingly, around hid fingers. "You're fighting it, Liv," he said, in a sing-song way. "Don't fight it," he scolded, slamming his fingers into her harder.

Olivia's head flew back into the wall and her eyes shot open. "Want...you...with me," she panted, her chest, bruised and bitten, rising and falling as she tugged and pulled on his member.

Growling, giving in, Elliot ripped his hand out of her, causing her to yelp, and yanked her hand off of him. He lifted both of her legs at once, making Olivia reach out quickly to grip the wall with one hand and his shoulder with the other. He shot her an evil glare as he bent his head again and bit into her left nipple, gnawing roughly and sucking hard as he impaled her in one hot and fast move.

"Fucking hell!" Olivia yelled, moving the hand from the wall to his neck, squeezing, scratching, and pinching. She slid down the wall a bit and wrapped her legs tighter around Elliot, crossing her ankles behind him.

"Hell, yeah, baby," Elliot mumbled, sucking on the nub in his mouth. He slammed into her hard, their pubic bones meeting with a thud with each thrust. "Hurting...you..." Elliot tried to ask, but he couldn't really talk.

Olivia thrashed her head from side to side, grabbing his hair and pulling his head off of her breast. "No," she growled. "You're not," she told him. "Oh, fuck, El," she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them and slammed her mouth into his, biting his lips, sucking on his tongue, kissing him for all he was worth as they moved like freight trains, fast and powerful, violently giving it to each other.

"Four," Elliot mumbled into the animalian kiss. "Fuck, baby," he grunted, feeling her clench and convulse around him again, immediately. "Five!"

Olivia moaned as her nails dug into his skin and she clamped perilously tight around him. "Yes!" she screamed, her head flying back, hitting the wall again. "God, yes, Elliot! Fuck, baby! More!"

"You'll get more, Liv," he told her, thrusting hard through her clenched tunnel. He felt her relax for a moment and slammed into her even harder, and when she clamped around him yet again, he hit into her, all the way, and spilled over with a loud, growling, "God damn, Olivia!" He stayed where he was and rocked his body into hers, giving her clit much appreciated friction as they both came, violently.

Olivia shook and shivered as she fell limply over Elliot's shoulders.

Elliot held onto her as best as he could, his legs going numb. They slid, slowly, down to the floor, and Elliot, still holding her close, dropped back flat with Olivia right there with him.

"I can't move," Olivia mumbled.

"Me, either, babe," Elliot whispered. "Are you okay?" he asked, hoarsely.

Olivia weakly raised her head and looked down into his eyes. "I am so fucking good right now, it's a sin."

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, baby, I'm pretty sure we're both going straight to hell."

"Are you kidding, if Heaven exists, God already has a table in the corner reserved for you and your hyper-Catholic kids." Olivia dropped her head a kissed him.

"And you," Elliot said, kissing her. "You might not believe in him, but you're certainly more worthy of eternal paradise than some of the people who do. You're a brilliant, loving, woman, who does great, selfless work. Besides, if God thinks I'm spending eternity without you, he's not as all-knowing as people think he is."

Olivia moved, moaning and seething as she did because he was still buried deeply inside of her. "I love you," she said, smiling down at him.

Elliot gave a small jerk of his hips, making them both groan. "I love you, too, baby," he told her, grabbing her hips. He held her down, flush against him, and began moving her waist, rocking them together, slow, intense.

Olivia straightened up, helping him move her, and quirked an eyebrow. "El?" she questioned.

Elliot lifted her a bit, then pulled her back down onto him, eliciting a cry from both of them. "No one said Thursday's had to be just rough and violent," he whispered. "I think we can have a little intense and mildly painful sex, too." He continued rocking into her, their overly-sensitive bodies rising to the brink too quickly, hurting and burning, but feeling so deliciously incredible. He slid a hand up her back, caressing, then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down, kissing her, lightly nibbling on her bottom lip, then deepening the kiss, languidly loving her as he brought them both over the edge again.

* * *

Cragen, carefully avoiding cracks in the tiles, walked through the bullpen, grabbing his hat and coat. He noticed Fin and Munch had left, and he noticed Elliot had left his desk lamp on. He wandered over to shut it off, and saw the new photo on his desk. He picked up the frame and smiled sadly. He trailed a finger over the image of Olivia, head thrown back in laughter as her arms were looped around Elliot. He chuckled lightly at the expression of pure love and joy on Elliot's face as he gazed at Olivia, his arms around her waist. This was it, he thought. They were getting ready to tell him, they were preparing to go public. And when they did, things around the squad would change, forever.

**A/N: Fin and Alex get quirky, Cragen's superstitions get him noticed by someone special, and Elliot and Olivia spend another lovely Friday together! If you want them to, that is. Leave a review, if you'd like, or drop me a tweet TMG212 on Twitter.**


	9. A Second Friday

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. Forgive the typos. I've gotten a new keyboard, it's ergonomic, I'm not used to it yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

"You sure about this, El?" Olivia asked, walking through the clean-looking tattoo parlor. They had stopped in, just to browse, on their way home from work.

"Have you seen my body?" Elliot asked. "I think I want another one, I just want you to pick it out."

Olivia stopped, causing Elliot to walk into her, and turned toward one of the tattoo rooms. "Do you hear that? What does that sound like to you?"

"I have never made any of those noises when I was getting a tattoo," Elliot said, raising an eyebrow. "I only sound like that when you're..."

Olivia interrupted. "I know," she said, smirking at him. They were quiet for a second, then they heard a very loud, very clear, "Fuck me, Fin!"

"What?" Elliot gasped. "Is that...Alex?"

Olivia's eyes widened. She grabbed Elliot's hand, as he chuckled, and pulled him toward the door.

* * *

Cragen was leaving the station, close to midnight, making sure all of the lights were out as he left. He walked through the doors and headed down the street, but stopped when he came to a large ladder blocking the sidewalk. He sighed, then waited for a traffic-free moment so he could walk around it.

"Donald Cragen," a female voice called. "You're not superstitious, are you?"

Cragen looked up in the direction of the voice. He smiled slightly and shrugged. "A little," he said.

The woman he was looking at smirked, then reached into her pocket, pulling out a rabbit's foot keychain.

Cragen chuckled and, avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk, walked over to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," the woman said, taking the arm he had offered.

"Can I buy you a late dinner?" Cragen asked, leading her down the street.

The woman nodded, amazing him by walking in the same crack-skipping step as he was.

* * *

"El, honey, what are you doing in there?" Olivia called into the kitchen. They'd arrived home, changed into comfortable clothes, and were about to watch a movie. Elliot had been in the kitchen, though, for a few minutes too long.

"I'll be right there," he said, struggling with the cork in the bottle. Olivia may have forgotten it was Friday, but he sure didn't. Finally, the cylinder popped out and he sighed. He opened the cabinet, grabbed two round, stemmed glasses, and headed back into the living room.

He stood at the end of the couch, handed her an empty glass, and poured. He smirked at the confused look on her face. "No movie," he said, sitting down and pouring his own glass.

"Wine?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot sighed and pulled Olivia back into him. He took a sip of his wine, stroking her hair back. "We need to relax," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, sipping her wine, closing her eyes as Elliot's hands began to caress her.

"Fine," Elliot said, swallowing more of his drink, "Why?"

"Today," Olivia said, "That case. That boy. You were..."

"Liv," Elliot said, stopping her, "Please, baby, don't. We already talked about it at the diner, and in the car on the way to the tattoo parlor. Thank you for listening to me whine, and letting me vent, but I'm fine. I wanna be here, with you, putting work behind us and just enjoying our night. Enjoying each other." He took another large gulp of wine, put his glass down, and wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

Olivia put her glass down, then turned, rolling over to look down at him. She looked into his eyes, saw them sparkle and twinkle as he smirked at her, and she smiled as she bent her head to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered.

Elliot chuckled, smirking as he kissed her again, saying, "I love you, too, baby," against her lips. He trailed his hands down and slipped them into her sweatpants, and laughed again. "Bad girl," he mumbled into the kiss.

Olivia laughed, running her tongue over his lip, deepening the kiss as he gripped her bare ass.

He let go, then smoothed his hands over her skin, running his fingers up and down her legs and back, taking his time kissing her.

She moaned, bringing her hands up to run though his hair. She yelped as Elliot sat up, holding onto her, and she laughed when he wouldn't break the kiss as he walked them into the bedroom.

* * *

"So why are you so superstitious?" Cragen asked, sipping his iced tea.

The woman he was with grinned and said, "I walked under a ladder when I was seven, a week later my father was gunned down during a bank heist."

Cragen sighed, reaching for her hand. "I stepped on a crack when I was six, that night, my mother was hit by a car, broke her back. She needed seven surgeries before she could even sit upright."

The woman squeezed his hand and smiled sadly. "We have more in common than we thought."

"Yeah," Cragen said, caressing the side of her hand with his thumb.

The woman sipped her drink and then asked, "What are you going to do about Benson and Stabler?"

"Nothing," Cragen said. "Not until it's absolutely necessary." He furrowed his brow and tilted his head. "Liz, how did you even know about them?"

She looked at him and chuckled. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "Don, they've been together for a year. Practically since his divorce was finalized. She came to all of his hearings, and she's the...she's the one who came to the custody hearings on his behalf."

"What?" Cragen asked, honestly shocked.

Liz nodded. "She doesn't want him to know," she said. "He's getting the kids, thanks to her, next week."

Cragen let out a surprised laugh. "How did I miss this?"

"You missed it because you didn't wanna see it," Liz said. "You do that sometimes. It's what people call a quirk."

* * *

Alex and Fin walked out of the tattoo parlor, laughing and holding hands. "You got another tattoo," Fin said, "And then you..."

"I know what I did," Alex said with a smirk. "Something about the pain, Fin, it turns me on, and you turn me on, so combining the two, I just couldn't help it."

"Anyone could have walked in, or heard us," Fin said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"That's part of the thrill isn't it?" Alex said. "Besides, you're a cop, I'm a lawyer, and that shop was totally empty. No one heard us," she affirmed.

Fin kissed her as he stopped them at the corner. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He turned and raised his hand, hailing a cab, eager to take Alex home, and take a shower. As great as that was, he felt so gross.

* * *

"Olivia," Elliot whispered as he pecked her skin with soft kisses, "Baby, baby, baby," he cooed.

Olivia's hands were running through his hair as he moved over her body, lavishing every inch with attention and sweet kisses before he made his way back to her. "I love you," she said, once they were eye-to-eye.

"I love you, baby," he said to her, bringing his lips to hers as he pushed into her. He began thrusting slowly, lovingly, running his hands over her body and kissing her passionately.

Olivia moaned in pleasure, then groaned in frustration as Elliot's cell phone rang.

Elliot kept moving, though, as he reached for the phone. "Stabler," he said, biting his lip as he slowly moved within Olivia. He stopped, then, his eyes screwing together. "Kathy, what are you talking about? I don't think all that is necessary for two weeks. I know she did, I asked her to because I was in court and...she did what?" he asked, stunned, as he looked down into Olivia's eyes. "I...yeah, I filed for it, but I didn't think...because I want them, and...yeah, yeah, you can have it delivered tomorrow. Bye." He snapped his phone shut, tossed it back onto the nightstand, and dropped down to Olivia, sinking deep into her as he brought his face an inch away from hers.

"So, uh, that was Kathy?" Olivia asked, sheepishly.

Elliot nodded. "You know it was." He kissed her, deeply and slowly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"You know what," Elliot said, smoothing his hand down to pick up one of her legs. "You convinced Donnelly to entertain my bid for full custody, and you got it. You knew, and you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia's eyes rolled back as he spoke and moved, in and out, hitting into her, making her see stars. "Surprise," was all she could say.

"Baby," he said, stopping again, and dropping down to her once more, "No one has ever done anything like that for me before. You had to tell Donnelly..."

"I know what I had to tell her," Olivia said. "I meant everything I said to her, and I wasn't really lying, I mean, I do live here now. I will be helping you raise them."

Elliot kissed her, moving again, slowly. "I love you, Olivia," he whispered, holding her close to him as he hit into her hard, deep, and slow.

"God, Elliot," she cried, "I love you, too, baby."

As they made love into the wee hours of the morning, Elliot started to believe that being quirky, having their routines, while it kept things varied and exciting, also hindered his ability to be spontaneous. He decided, in order to thank Olivia for what she had done, Wednesday night wouldn't be so typical. No. He had plans for his lady.

**A/N: How does Elliot change Wednesday? What is being delivered? Cragen and Liz Donnelly get quirky on their second date, and Casey and Trevor get into a sticky situation! Review if you want it! Here, or on Twitter TMG212 **


	10. A Second Saturday Afternoon

**A/N: A second Saturday. What is being delivered? The kids come home, and Casey and Trevor get into a sticky situation! **

**DISCLAIMER: DICK WOLF owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story. Enjoy it, but don't touch it. It bites. Thanks for understanding. **

The doorbell rang, waking Olivia out of a not so sound sleep. She moved to nudge Elliot but he wasn't in the bed. She shot up, panicking. "Oh, shit," she spat, looking at the clock. "Elliot!" she yelled, getting out of the bed and throwing on his bathrobe. She padded into the living room and saw movers carrying in furniture. "Elliot! What the hell...we're fucking late!"

"No," Elliot said, directing the movers into the living room. "We're not going in today. I called Cragen, and he was fine with this. He said he talked to Donnelly. Donnelly told him, she told him you were the one who set this up. Everyone knew about this but me, Liv. He knew, and he's giving us the weekend to get everything fixed up and get the kids settled. They're moving in..."

"Tonight," Olivia said, nodding. "Yeah."

Elliot saw one of the movers smirk and nod, then he turned to look at Olivia and his eyes widened. "Baby," he gasped, running over to her and ushering her back into the bedroom. "Stay in here, or get dressed."

"What?" Olivia asked, chuckling. "Why?"

Elliot tugged on the fluffy blue robe. "I know what that guy was just thinking. He looked at you and his left eye twitched. I'm a guy, I know what that means."

"It means he probably got dust in his eye," Olivia said, smirking.

"It means he was thinking about what is under this robe, which I know for a fact is absolutely nothing," Elliot said, gritting his teeth. "I don't want other men thinking about..." he paused, tilted his head, and continued. "Wait a minute. Anyone who looks at you is gonna do that whether you're in a robe or not. I suck at this."

Olivia chuckled, and kissed him. "I love when you get jealous."

Elliot laughed. "You must really love me whenever Porter comes around."

"Did you notice how much more intense the sex is whenever we have to spend the day with him?" Olivia asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Elliot smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Minx," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her, holding her tight as the movers did their jobs outside in the living room and kids rooms.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Trevor asked, trying desperately to rub a stain out of his shirt. "I have to be in court in twenty minutes. Damn it!"

"Oh, like this is fin for me?" Casey spat, rubbing her own shirt.

"You meant 'fun', right?" Trevor asked, stopping his vigorous scrubbing.

Casey looked up. She'd been caught. "What?" she asked, biting her lip.

"You said 'fin', but you meant 'fun'. This isn't fun for you." Trevor folded his arms, covering the greasy stain where the peanut butter smeared across his shirt from their latest snack-food sex-game.

Casey sighed. "Yeah, right," she said. She couldn't believe she had said Fin's name. She didn't even mean to, it had just slipped out. Did she really still love him? She had to find out. "Trevor, there's another of your shirts in my closet, honey. Just...change."

"You tell me this now!" Trevor laughed. He changed, kissed her on the lips and left for court, unaware that she was going to see another man in his absence, and unaware that she was only doing it because she loved him and didn't want to hurt him. She grabbed her jacket and her keys and left, heading down to the One-Six, hoping to catch Fin on a break.

* * *

"I think that's it," Elliot said, rolling his arm in a circle, working out a kink in an overworked muscle. "Damn thing is heavy."

"It's a bunk bed, El," Olivia said. "Of course it's heavy. You sure all three of your girls..."

"They don't have a choice, honey," Elliot sighed. "This isn't a house, it's a three bedroom apartment. But at least they're big bedrooms. Dickie's gonna have to share his eventually, too."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Oh, now that needs to be explained to me, Stabler."

"Like you don't know," Elliot teased, jutting his chin forward, toward her. "Kids. You and me," he said casually, waving a hand between them as if he'd just asked her to go play a game of basketball, or see a movie.

Olivia scoffed. "Slow down, cowboy," she said. "One step at a time, here. I think the children you already have need to accept this," she mimicked his gesture, "You and me, before we can talk about kids of our own. Not to mention we have to talk about a lot of other things before that happens. Before that's even close to happening."

Elliot snickered. "I know that. I did say eventually. That doesn't mean tomorrow." The look on Olivia's face told him he was hitting one of her walls. One that hadn't come down yet. "Baby," he said, stepping toward her, taking her hands in his, "We've been here, in this place, for a year. Spending every night together, exploring different aspects of this relationship, discovering new parts and pieces of each other, and if you can stand there and tell me that you're honestly not sure if you want a life...a real life with me..."

"El," Olivia said, shocked, "How could you even think...I told Donnelly we were were planning a goddamn wedding for crying out loud! I was just...the way you said it, so...simply. 'Kids, you and me,' like you were asking me out for a beer, it was..."

"Olivia Benson," Elliot said with a smirk, "At some point in the not-too-distant future, would you consider having my child?" He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Formal enough for you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and slapped his arm, then brushed a hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face.

Elliot swatted her hand away and tucked it behind her ear. "You look so gorgeous right now. I'm glad I told Cragen we weren't going in; I get to spend the whole weekend looking at you like this. No makeup, hair just...up like this. And as hot as you are in the clothes you wear to work, nothing beats what you look like in a tee shirt and sweatpants." He tugged on the waistband of the pants and pulled her close to him, and he kissed her, gripping lightly to her ponytail.

Just as the kiss deepened, there was a knock on his door. They pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, silently preparing themselves for the moment. "They're here," Olivia said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, baby," Elliot said, leading her toward the door. "Yeah, they are."

* * *

Casey walked into the squadroom and was unprepared for the commotion she faced. "Woah, what's going on?" she asked, amazed at the bustling crowd.

"This is what happens when Benson and Stabler go AWOL," Munch said, frantically typing. "Hellmouth opens when Buffy and Angel take the day off."

Fin, trying desperately to straighten out his desk while on hold on a phone call, looked at her. "What do you want, Novak?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," Casey said, noticing he was straightening out all of his belongings, lining them up neatly. "Privately," she added.

Fin eyed her suspiciously, then took the phone call. He wrote down the information, passed it off to another detective, and looked up at Casey again. "Is it important? You can see we're really busy."

"I need to...yeah," Casey said. "It kind of is."

Fin sighed and got up, gesturing up to the cribs. "Up there," he said. "It's quiet." He led Casey up the stairs, closed the door behind them, and said, "Okay, what?"

"Do you, uh, do you ever...miss me?" Casey asked, not beating around any bushes.

"Wow, you interrupted one of the busiest days I've had in months to ask me that?" Fin asked, folding his arms. "Are you crazy, Casey?"

"I need to know," Casey said, "Because I was with Trevor this afternoon, and your name came out of my mouth. I was just talking and out it came, in the place of another word, subconsciously. I don't know if..."

"You think that means you miss me?" Fin asked. "You wanna know if I miss you, because you accidentally said my name durin' casual conversation with Langan?"

Casey nodded. "It sounds silly, but...I've been thinking a lot about it, ever since...I heard you."

"Heard me?" Fin asked, confused.

"I was leaving the office late one night," Casey said. "You and Alex..."

"Oh, fuckin' hell," Fin said, running his hand over his face. "That's embarrassin'." He looked at her and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't...shit, Case, I have to keep my eyes open with her. If I close 'em, I'm gonna see you, ya happy?"

"Okay, wow," Casey said, stunned. "I didn't think...I mean...what?"

Fin sighed, cleared his throat, and sat on one of the beds. "Alex is hot, she's wild, she's fuckin' crazy," he said. "But you...you understood me. You let me have my moments, Case. You knew when I had to clean, and you didn't stop me, it didn't get on your nerves, you didn't want me to get over it. You didn't think it was weird." He looked at her and said, "With Alex, it's fun, and excitin', but with you...it was real. What happened, Case?"

Casey got off hte bed, looked at Fin, and said, "Alex."

"I fucked up," Fin said, nodding.

Casey tilted her head. "Yeah," she said. "And as much as I want to hate you and her, as much as I'm falling in love with Trevor, I'm not entirely over you. I don't know what to do here."

"Neither do I," Fin said. "We're both kinda screwed, huh?"

Casey put her hand on the knob and turned as she looked at Fin and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "We are."

* * *

"Pass the rice, please," Maureen, the eldest Stabler child said, giving her father an attitude.

Elliot sighed as he handed it to her. He eyed Olivia, who wasn't eating. She was just rearranging the food on her plate.

"Can I have the chicken?" Dickie, the only boy, asked, a slight chip on his shoulder as well. He was pissed off at Maureen. Maureen was angry at her father. So was Kathleen, the middle child. The kids loved Olivia, but they didn't appreciate the suddenness of moving in with their dad, and finding out they were also moving in with her. The twins were excited about it, Dickie and his sister Lizzie, while the two oldest girls entertained the hopeless thought that their parents would somehow work it out.

Elliot handed Dickie the chicken, seeing Olivia place her fork on her plate and walk into the bedroom. "Damn it," he spat harshly. "You guys, a year, you knew about this for almost five months, we talked about this. You knew this was gonna happen, you couldn't...just...deal with it?"

Kathleen looked at him. "We're okay with you dating, but her living here? With us?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Not cool dad," Maureen said, folding her arms.

"No, what's not cool is that she's the whole reason you're even here with me. She had to tell the judge...ya know what, it doesn't matter," Elliot said. "Nothing I say is gonna change the way you two feel. It's gonna change the fact that you two are just like your mother, and you don't care that Olivia Benson, who didn't cry when her mother died until the day of the goddamned funeral, is in that bedroom right now, bawling her eyes out because she thinks you two, who aren't even related to her, hate her." He threw his napkin down and ran into the bedroom, leaving his kids around the table looking at each other.

Lizzie was stunned. "You guys made Liv cry!"

"I thought that was impossible," Kathleen said, shocked, feeling guilty. "She's so...strong."

"We suck," Maureen said, dropping her head to the table.

Elliot closed the door quietly and softly crept over to the bed, crawling onto it and wrapping the sobbing mess that was Olivia into his arms. "Baby, stop," he said. "It's gonna be okay."

"I told you," Olivia said, shaking her head and turning, crying into his chest. "I told you they wouldn't want this, I have to leave, and you made me give up my apartment."

"You're not going anywhere," Elliot told her, kissing her forehead. "I just chewed them out, and they feel like crap. They were just shocked, honey. They'll get over it." He kissed her tears away. "Please, stop crying. I hate to see you cry."

Olivia sniffled. "Your kids hate me," she whispered. "How are we supposed to even think about having our own when..."

"I told you, baby, they're going to adjust to this," Elliot assured her. "Maureen and Kathleen have their mother's superiority complex. It's their quirk, I guess. We just have to let them have their little hissy fits every once in a while. And we now have four teens in this house, yay, who crave attention. We're gonna have a lot of those fits."

"Wonderful," Olivia scoffed, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

Elliot chuckled, caressing her back. "Ya know what else is wonderful?"

"What?" Olivia asked, looking up at him. She had stopped crying and looked calm, and smiled at him, kissing his nose.

"Four teenagers can take care of themselves while their father and his girlfriend spend their Saturday night the way they always do," Elliot said, kissing her, and holding her tight. He worked a hand under her tee shirt and said, "We just have to be incredibly quiet."

**A/N: Next: Saturday night and Sunday morning. Does Olivia get an apology from the kids? Cragen and Liz's second date, and Kathy calls Olivia, revealing her little quirk! Want it? Review here, or leave one on Twitter! TMG212**


	11. A Second Saturday Night & Sunday Morning

**A/N: Saturday night and a brief Sunday morning. Does Olivia get an apology from the kids? Cragen and Liz's second date, and Kathy calls Olivia, revealing her little quirk! **

**DISCLAIMER: DICK WOLF owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story. Enjoy it, but don't touch it. It bites. Thanks for understanding.**

Olivia peeled herself off of Elliot, who was sleeping soundly with a smug grin on his face beneath her. She had to smile at him. He kept his promise of staying quiet, incredibly quiet, and was taking a brief nap before they spent their Saturday night doing what they always did. Trying to break their record. Elliot squirmed a bit and made an unhappy face as Olivia moved away from him, but he didn't wake up. Staying quiet was hard; it wore him out.

She eased out of the bed and grabbed the robe he had bought for her a week ago off of the bedpost, wrapping herself up in it. She tiptoed out of the room, quietly opening the door, checking the time on her way out. Nine O'clock. In thirty minutes, she would wake him up, since that would be the time they would usually begin their marathon. She prayed, as she padded into the hallway, that the kids had either occupied themselves in their rooms or were asleep. She didn't want to face them.

She walked, silent, into the kitchen and opened the fridge searching for food, since she didn't eat dinner. She wasn't even hungry now, but she knew if she didn't eat, she and Elliot wouldn't get very far, and it would be a wasted Saturday night. He looked forward to the weekends when he could test himself, prove himself. She didn't want to take anything away from him. Not when she felt she already had. His kids.

She sighed and shut the door, resigning herself to the freezer. She pulled out the tub of cookie dough ice cream, closed the door and got herself a spoon, then headed into the living room. She sat on the sofa, popped the lid off the carton, and dug in.

"Nothing takes the sting out of a bad day like incredible sex and ice cream," his voice said from behind her.

Olivia chuckled. "You can say that again," she said, her mouth full.

Elliot sighed, walking over to her and sitting beside her. He had pulled on sweats, but left his shirt off. He would just be getting undressed again in twenty-seven minutes. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, taking the ice cream out of her hands. He took the spoon out of her mouth and plunged it into the carton, scooping up more of the whipped treat, holding it out to her, feeding her. He made the most mundane things romantic, and she loved it. They both did. "You aren't gonna eat entire cartons of this crap every time we have a problem with the kids are you?" he asked, his eyes darkening as she licked her lips.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Olivia asked, smirking.

"Well, for your pants, yeah," Elliot said. "For Ben and Jerry, no." He laughed and took a taste of the ice cream himself. "I'm so sorry the girls..."

Elliot didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Olivia's phone rang. It wasn't Cragen. The captain knew better than to bother them on a Saturday night, especially Elliot's first one with the kids. She picked it up off of the coffee table and raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the caller ID. "Benson," she answered, trying to play it off as if she didn't know or care who it was. "Hi. No, we don't. Um, yeah. I am. Are you...are you...what is that noise? You're doing what? Oh, that's, uh, interesting. No, no, he never, uh, talked about you that much. He never told me anything like that. Oh. Really? He did?" She gave Elliot a glance and snuggled closer to him. Clearly, whoever was talking was only making her love him more. "I didn't know that. Never, you have to believe...thank you. No. They are upset, I know that, but I swear...yeah. Yeah, you can drop everything off tomorrow. We'll be here. And, uh, Kathy? Thank you." She hung up, put her phone down, and looked up at Elliot, who had the spoon hanging out of his mouth and his eyes raised in surprise.

"At waf Athy?" he asked, the silver utensil muffling his words.

Olivia chuckled and pulled the spoon out of his mouth, sticking it back into the ice cream to eat some. "Yes, that was Kathy," she said. "Maureen called her. She wanted to know if...it was true. If I was really living here. You never told me she has to puree vegetables to eat them," she said with a furrowed brow. She licked the ice cream off of the back of the spoon, unintentionally turning Elliot on, and said, "She was blending her peas when we were talking. Very loudly." She gramaced and almost gagged.

Elliot rolled his eyes and took the spoon, scooping up some ice cream for himself. "I also never told you that she has to separate her Skittles into piles and eat them in rainbow order. I never told you that, while she yelled at me for drinking juice out of the carton, it was her that would shove her hand in the cereal box, eating the corn flakes like popcorn. She had all these, I dunno, quirks, that drove me up a fucking wall."

"No, El," Olivia said, eating more ice cream off of their shared spoon. "I don't care about what you never told me, just that you never told me." She watched him take the spoon and some ice cream, and she leaned into him. "You never really talked about her. I don't even know her birthday. Yet, she just told me she couldn't pay you to stop talking about me. She knows my favorite color, shoe size, and how many cups of coffee i drink a day."

Elliot froze, again, the spoon was shoved in his mouth and his eyes were wide and looking anywhere but at her. "Nuffin wong wif dat, wite?" he mumbled.

Olivia laughed, pulling on the spoon. She kissed his nose, then both cheeks, then his lips. "No, baby," she said softly. "There's nothing wrong with that at all. Except that it probably led to your divorce."

Elliot chuckled. "And my divorce led to me finding comfort in the arms, and the bed, of my hot partner," he said. "Which led to an admission of powerful, intense feelings, leading to the most stable, incredible relationship I've ever had."

Olivia hummed. "Didn't really make it to my bed that first night," she mused, smirking. "We didn't even make it to my apartment."

"We didn't make it passed the precinct parking lot, Liv," Elliot laughed. "Every time Munch and Fin get the Silver Lexus I laugh like hell."

"Hey," Olivia said, defensively, "The department had it detailed."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Like, three months later. Still, I know what we did in that car, and every time Munch or Fin picks up those keys, I can't help but feel..."

"Male pride," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hell yes," Elliot said, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He glanced at the clock and said, "Ya know, baby, this is actually kinda nice. If you don't want to, we don't have to..."

Olivia's lips crashed into his, cutting him off. She moved the carton of ice cream, half gone, to the coffee table as her lips moved over his. Elliot smirked against her lips, then moved his hands up, over her body, smoothing them over her silky robe. He held her close to him, kissing her, feeling himself starting to get worked up, ready for what he had almost said they didn't have to do.

"Bedroom," Olivia whispered, kissing him and running her hands over his shoulders.

Elliot moaned in protest, briefly wondering why it mattered, then remembering the kids. "Hmm," he said, nodding, but before he could move them, a throat cleared.

As if planned, scripted, somehow orchestrated, their heads turned toward the sound simultaneously. Their lips still partially puckered, their bodies frozen in an intimate embrace. Olivia closed her eyes immediately upon seeing the body from which the voice had come, and when she tried to move, Elliot held her tighter.

"I wanted to see how Olivia was doing," Maureen said, folding her arms, "But clearly, she's feeling much better."

Elliot glared at her. "Maureen," he said, in a warning, fatherly, tone.

"No, Dad," Maureen said, averting her eyes. "I called Mom, I told her about Olivia. She told me...that I had to have known you were in love with her. I wanted her to get mad, I wanted her to come bursting in here and yell, throw things, fight for you...but when she didn't and she said..." she stopped, looking at Olivia. There was a blank look in Olivia's eyes, and her gaze was fixed on the ice cream. "Liv?" It was a question. Not a call, not an attempt to get her attention, but an actual question. Maureen wasn't sure if she was looking at Olivia anymore.

Olivia pressed her lips together. She shook her head and said, "Okay, Mo." She pushed herself off of Elliot and stood up, smoothing down her robe. She took a breath, then looked down. "El, I'm gonna go stay with Casey and..."

"Like hell," Elliot said, sitting up and staring up at her. "You live here," he told her firmly.

Maureen stood in front of her. "Stay," she said. "I'm not happy," she countered, "But I don't want to make you leave or split you and my dad up. You just have to understand...none of us knew how serious this was. We didn't expect to be...living with it. It's going to be difficult seeing Dad with someone else, right off the bat. I know he hasn't been with Mom in over a year, but we haven't really seen him with anyone else either, and to be suddenly in the middle of what feels like a second marriage already...it kind of hurts, Liv."

Olivia nodded. "I do understand that," she said. "But you have to understand that your father and I...we have loved each other for a very long time. He was never with me when he was with your mother, and she knows that, but this...us...might be new to you, but it isn't new to us. We've been together for a while. And he's happy, Maureen. I'm happy. You know how I much I love you guys, and I would never do anything to hurt you, but I can't..."

"I know," Maureen said, sighing. "And I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know that it's gonna take time." She took a step and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, then tentatively hugged Olivia. She walked back into her room, closing the door, and Elliot finally got off the couch.

"That was...good," he said, taking Olivia's hand.

Olivia sighed and nodded. "Better than the cold shoulder I got during dinner," she said, tugging her hand out of Elliot's. She put the lid back on the ice cream and walked into the kitchen, putting it away, then she looked at the clock. She thought for a moment and looked at Elliot. "We're running late, baby," she said, walking toward him.

"Liv, honey, I already told you, if you're not..." he was cut off again when she pressed a finger against his lips. She moved, backing him into their bedroom.

Olivia smirked as she led him right to the bed, and he leaned back of his own free will. She slid out of the robe and his eyes widened and darkened as he rushed out of his sweatpants. Part of her hated herself for what she was about to do, but the rest of her needed him, and this, more than anything. She needed to feel loved, wanted. She needed to feel the pain, and the pressure, and the intense pleasure making love to him brought on. She needed to feel, so she wouldn't think.

Elliot held out his hand and she took it, letting him guide her, pulling her on top of him, and she closed her eyes, feeling him pushing into her. He closed his, too, as he whispered, "I love you."

"Oh, God," Olivia whispered back. "I love you, too, El."

* * *

"If you avoid every crack in the city, you won't be able to walk," Liz Donnelly said, smirking at Cragen.

Cragen smirked back at her. "That's why I'm only going to the corner, to hail a cab."

"Split one?" Donnelly asked, tilting her head.

Cragen nodded, holding his arm out to her, which she took with a smile. "So, you really knew more about my detectives' personal lives than I did?" he asked, chuckling.

"Just Benson and Stabler," Donnelly replied. "They were involved in divorce and custody proceedings, and they had to make their intentions clear in order for Stabler to get custody of his kids. Four teenagers without a stable home, and we know how volatile Elliot is..."

"What exactly did they tell you, Liz?" Cragen asked, stopping at the corner and holding his arm out.

Liz wagged her head back and forth. "Living together, intentions of marriage, she will be there raising his children, they're planning on having their own..."

"Hold on," Cragen said, dropping his arm, oblivious to the cab that had pulled in front of them. "They told you they have plans to get married and have kids and...yet, they have yet to even tell me they're together."

Donnelly opened the door to the cab and slid in, yawning. "They had to tell me, Don, or Elliot would have lost his kids. She told me everything, and half of it, she made up. They're living together, but I doubt they're really engaged or planning a wedding. I let it slide because..." she paused and looked at Cragen. "Because I know them. I know these detectives. I know these people, and they love each other more than two people are supposed to, and it's beautiful. Olivia would give her life for him, and almost has, and his kids. They'll end up married, so though it's not happening right now, it will. Knowing that was enough to give them the kids."

"That it?" Cragen asked, pulling Liz closer.

"I know Stabler. He's a good man. A good father," Donnelly said. "He deserved thos children."

Cragen smirked again. "That it?" he asked again.

"And...I knew keeping them happy...would make you happy," Donnelly said, finally looking at him. She smiled. She leaned in. She kissed him.

* * *

Olivia's head was pressed back into her pillow. She struggled to keep her eyes open and focused, her bottom lip was being chewed between her teeth, and Elliot, on top of her, was working her up to another blissful, yet silent, release. She tried to count, but lost track. Her eyes rolled back as one of his strokes rubbed her clit along the way and she moaned his name softly.

Elliot's head dropped to hers and his hips moved slow and strong. They had taken pauses, short breaks, changed positions numerous times and as he kissed her languidly and lovingly, he murmured her name sweetly, keeping this what it was: a physical manifestation of their love. He lifted his head, stealing a glimpse of the clock, and he smirked. "Come on, honey," he whispered. "One more," he said, capturing her lips. His body was tense, ready to go, but he was waiting for her.

Olivia moaned his name and scraped her nails down his back, nodding with a smile. "Love..." she tried to tell him, but it hit her fast, her mouth clamped closed just as she clamped around him.

Elliot kissed her, spilling into her, finally stopping. He stilled, pulled out of her, and rolled them over, holding her close as their labored breathing slowed and their hearts calmed. "Record beaten," Elliot said smugly.

"Good morning," Olivia chuckled, snuggling into his overworked, sweaty body.

"Yeah," Elliot breathed. He kissed her temple and said, "Two hour power nap. Breakfast then...I have to take the kids to Church. You can stay here, if you want."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks," she whispered, holding him tighter.

"I love you, baby," Elliot said, brushing her hair back as his eyes closed.

Olivia pressed a kiss to his chest as her own eyes drifted shut. "I love you," she said. She promised herself, then, that she would work up the courage to go to Church with him next week. But she knew that was a promise to herself she'd end up breaking. In order to keep it, she'd have to make the same promise to someone else. Elliot. She couldn't break a promise she made to him. It was one of her quirks.

**A/N: A new Monday: Each child has a quirk, and Olivia finds out by spending the day with them! Reviews are always loved, but not necessary. As always, thank you so much for reading! Have a Twitter? Follow TMG212! **


	12. A Second Sunday Night & Monday

**A/N: Sunday night, and Monday! Do the kids have quirks? What are they? And why does Olivia have to spend the day alone with them? What do they do?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler© She's not profiting/earning money, just enjoyment. =)**

After church, Elliot had taken the kids and Olivia shopping, and to see a matinee of a show they'd all been dying to see. It would have been a great Sunday, had it not been for the tension hanging thick between Maureen, Kathleen and Olivia. The twins, however, couldn't get enough of her and kept her laughing and smiling.

They got home around six, Elliot cooked, and they sat at table talking about the show they'd just seen, and what Olivia had missed out on by not going with them to the morning service. Olivia was only half listening, though. She felt Kathleen glaring at her, and it was making her skin crawl.

"You missed it, Liv," Dickie said as he scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate. "The priest was talking about manners and humility, and during a real quiet moment, Kathleen just burps. Loud, gross, she burps. Kate, when did you eat hot dogs?"

Kathleen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Shut up, Dick."

"Hey," Elliot said, scolding. "None of that, Katie!"

Olivia pushed the food around on her plate, the way she had the night before, and she said, "You had hot dogs Friday, at Lizzie's softball game."

Maureen took a moment from separating her food with crusts of bread, because she hated when her food touched, to look at Olivia. "Yeah," she said softly, realizing that Olivia paid more attention to them than they did to themselves.

"Guys," Olivia said, pushing her plate away, "I'm not really hungry. Actually, I'm not feeling that great. Just put the dishes in the sink. I'll wash them later."

As she got up, Elliot spoke. "Liv, honey..."

"I'll be okay," Olivia interrupted, looking at him. "I'm gonna go lay down." She walked into the bedroom and left Elliot and the kids at the table. The rest of the meal was silent, and more uncomfortable than it had been with Olivia there.

Elliot ushered the kids to bed, but his youngest daughter stayed behind, helping him with the dishes so Olivia wouldn't have to do them.

"Daddy," Lizzie asked, helping him dry and put away the plates, "Is Liv gonna be okay with us tomorrow?"

"Pumpkin," Elliot said, sighing, "It isn't Liv who has the problem. She's gonna love spending the day with you guys. Even though it's all pretty mindless stuff, there's nothing she'd rather do. And who knows? Maybe by the end of the day your sisters will grow up."

Lizzie sighed. "When you go to bed, tell Liv I love her, okay?" She stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose, something she had done since she was a tiny girl.

It warmed his heart, her words and her actions, and he said, "She loves you, too, Lizzie." He kissed her forehead, said goodnight, and watched her head into her room. He grabbed something out of the freezer, then headed into the bedroom, curling up beside Olivia.

"Sorry," she whispered, feeling him envelope her.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Elliot whispered back. He plopped the ice cream in front of her and waved a spoon in front of her face. "Tell me you love me," he said with a smirk.

Olivia laughed with closed eyes, curling into him. "I love you," she said, kissing him.

He turned on the television and they cuddled together as they shared the rest of their treat, enjoying their Sunday night in bed.

* * *

"Calm down, honey," Olivia soothed, as Maureen sat on the doctor's examining table, nervous. "She's a very nice doctor, and I'm right here with you. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but..."

"You took off work," Maureen interrupted, biting her nails, another habit. "You took this Monday off weeks ago to take us all where we had to go today, didn't you?"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah," she said. "Your father has to testify in court today, and your mother..."

"Wouldn't take us if we paid her," Maureen said, rolling her eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Liv. I don't just mean at the doctor's with me. I mean here. In my life. With my dad." She saw Olivia's eyes light up and she smiled. "I've really never seen him happier. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," she whispered. "I know Katie is, too, but she'll never admit it."

They spent twenty minutes in the office, then left, meeting the rest of the kids in the waiting room. Olivia was feeling a bit more relieved and at ease about spending the day with the kids. "Okay," she said, "Next stop, picking up Kathleen's sophomore social dress."

"Then my new glasses!" Lizzie spouted cheerfully.

Dickie shot Olivia a loving gaze and said, "And then I need new cleats and a new bat and glove."

"I know," Olivia laughed, scruffing the top of head. "I got it all right up here," she said, tapping her temple.

Kathleen rolled her eyes and smiled. "Your such a mother," she said, chuckling the way her father always did. She tapped a finger against her teeth, a habit she got from her mother, and waited for a reaction.

Olivia's head darted toward her, and she felt herself trying very hard to control her emotions. "Uh...okay, and we need to eat," she said, unsure of what she should say to that. She led the kids out to the car and got them settled, then drove off to the shop where they had purchased Kathleen's dress.

"Dickie," Olivia spat, yanking the bra off of his head, "Cut it out! Sit still," she said, keeping one hand on the dressing room door. "Katie, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kathleen returned.

Lizzie said, seemingly out of nowhere, "Three."

"God, stop that!" Maureen spat. "That's really annoying."

Lizzie shrugged. "I can't help it."

Olivia looked at the little girl and smiled. "Honey, you just keep adding up letters, don't pay any attention to your sister. She eats cream cheese out of the box with a spoon."

"Liv!" Maureen said with a shocked laugh.

"Maury, we all have our little quirks," Olivia said with a smirk. "Making words into prime numbers just happens to be Lizzie's."

"I'm coming out!" Kathleen said, slowly opening the door. Olivia moved, and then gasped. "Katie, you look beauti..."

Kathleen stopped her. "Liv, the saleswoman told me that you came in last week and yelled your head off."

"Uh, well, I saw the dress," Olivia said, looking away from Kathleen.

Kathleen nodded. "She told me. It was the wrong color, the wrong size, and you wouldn't leave until they promised they would have it fixed and finished by today. Why would you do that?"

"Katie," Olivia shrugged, at a loss for words for the third time that day, "I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want you to hate me anymore than you do. I wanted it to be perfect, so I came to check on the...and it just wasn't...and then I got pissed off because ever since I met your father I have thought of you guys as...and no one messes with my kids."

All four Stablers looked at Olivia, Dickie dropped the bra he was using as a hat, Lizzie smiled, Maureen and Kathleen looked at each other, and there was silence.

"For a detective with an Ivy League education," Kathleen said, "You sure forget how to form complete sentences easily." She smiled slightly and gave Olivia a hug. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Olivia squeezed the girl in her arms and let out a heavy sigh. They didn't hate her, and that realization alone allowed her to breathe for the first time in days. The rest of the day was great, and the four of them headed home happy, eager to get into bed.

Olivia opened the door to the apartment, holding it open as the four kids walked in carrying bags.

"Hey!" Elliot called, poking his head out from the kitchen with a smile. "You're back! Have a good time?"

"A blast! I can't wait till Friday's game!" Dickie said pounding his fist into his new glove. He ran into his room and closed the door, eager to swing his bat around without getting yelled at.

Maureen said, "Liv's doctor was really nice. And I'm glad she was there. It was less scary with her there. It should have been Mom, but...honestly, I'm glad it was Liv." She kissed her father on the cheek, gave Olivia the same gesture, and walked into the room she shared with her sisters.

Lizzie looked at her father, turning her head around and showing off her glasses, and said, "Do you like them? The ones Mom had picked out made me look like a bug, so Liv paid the extra money to upgrade my frames."

"You look really good, kiddo," Elliot said with a smile. "Very smart."

Lizzie laughed. "That's what Liv said!" she giggled and headed to her room.

Kathleen, with her dress in her arms, said, "I'll leave you two alone, but Liv...is amazing. Really amazing. It just took me a while to realize it." She smiled at the both of them and walked after Lizzie into the room, making sure the door was closed behind her.

"What did you do to my kids?" Elliot asked, smirking at Olivia.

"If I knew, I would tell you," Olivia said, letting him wrap his arms around her.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "You were gone a lot longer than I thought you'd be," he said, his kisses leaving a wet trail down her neck. "Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, softly moaning as he kissed her. "Lunch...then shopping, then dinner...you?"

"Ate with Fin," Elliot told her. He moved back up toward her ear, slowly guiding her toward the bedroom.

"Verdict?" Olivia asked, her eyes closing as she moved, unaware, with him.

"Guilty," Elliot said, her earlobe in his mouth. "They came home happy," he whispered to her, his hands grazing the bottom of her shirt. He slid his hands up, under the material, and she moaned lightly. "No more problems, I take it?"

"Your kids have some pretty odd little habits," Olivia said. "Lizzie counts letters, Maureen bites on everything, Kathleen picks at her teeth, Dickie thinks everything is a hat, but we're gonna be fine."

Elliot tugged her shirt over her head and took a moment to look at her, his hands dropping her shirt and moving back to her body. "I missed you," he said, dropping a kiss to her soft shoulder. "I always miss you too damn much when you're not with me, Liv." He kissed the bend between her shoulder and her neck as he unhooked her bra, and he exhaled slowly when he felt her hands run down his back, lightly and slowly.

Olivia clutched the bottom of his tee shirt and pulled, taking it off, and they continued, slowly and quietly stripping each other.

Elliot moved her, once she was naked, onto the bed, and he crawled over her. He kissed every inch of her body, trailing just his fingertips over her skin, making her body tingle and every hair stand on end.

"Oh, dear Lord, El," Olivia whispered, grazing his strong back and shoulders with her own soft fingertips.

Monday night. The night they went slow, absolutely worshipping each other. Elliot looked into her eyes and felt his heart almost burst, and he kissed her lips, easing himself into her. He felt how wet and ready she was, how tight and warm, how amazingly glorious she felt around him, and he moaned lowly as he traveled deeper within her. Love, he thought. That's what this was, and this was the first time he knew it, with every look and touch and kiss. With every breath he took he knew. It was the most precious thing in the world, and he was grateful to have truly found it at last.

Olivia was feeling and thinking the same thing, and as her nails scraped up his back, she bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet and looked up into his eyes. The slow pace, the torturously slow rhythm of Monday, was purely emotional and there were tears in both of their eyes, and they held on tighter as the first of what was going to be many intense orgasms built up slowly and hit them hard.

* * *

"Alex," Fin said, wiping off the TV with a fiber-free cloth, "I think...I think we need to take a break."

Alex laughed. "We are taking a break. We stopped ten minutes ago so you clean the fuck..."

"I mean...from each other," Fin said, sighing.

Alex's eyes went wide. "Is it the new tattoo? The new piercing? You don't like my leather..."

"No, Al," Fin said, shaking his head and dropping his cloth. "That's all amazin', I just..."

"It's Casey," Alex said, knowingly.

Fin turned around, silently, and shrugged. He wasn't prepared for this. He knew how Alex got when she was angry, and he didn't want to see it.

**A/N: Next: Olivia and Elliot get quirky at the station. And they get caught. O..O! You are more than welcome to leave a review here, or on Twitter. Just follow the yellow brick road to TMG212!**


	13. A Second Tuesday

**A/N: Next: Olivia and Elliot get quirky at the station. And they get caught. But by whom? And do they make themselves known?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler© She's not profiting/earning money, just enjoyment. =)**

"Stabler!" Cragen yelled, holding Elliot back, "Calm the hell down! Go fucking cool off or some shit! Out!" He pointed toward the door, then grunted.

Elliot, riled up from an interrogation gone bad, stormed out of the squadroom. He needed to blow off steam, and he needed to do it fast. He was halfway toward the workout room when he almost ran over Olivia. "Jesus Christ," he spat. "Watch where the fuck, shit, you're...Liv!"

"Yeah," Olivia said from her new place on the floor. "As good as you look from down here, all hot and bothered, I'd rather be standing when you tell me what the hell your problem is."

Elliot let out a tiny laugh and reached out a hand to help her up. "Sorry," he whispered, brushing her off. "I almost had him! I had him, then he said the 'L' word."

"He told you he loved you?" Olivia joked, smirking, trying to calm him down.

"Lawyer," Elliot said, almost a growl. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to go toward the gym, but he stopped. "Liv," he said, turning back to her, "What are you doing right now?"

Olivia looked down. "Restacking the files you made me drop," she said, "Then probably...hey!" Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her toward an empty conference room. "El, what the hell?"

"Please," Elliot said, loosening his tie, "Don't talk." He crashed his lips into hers and groaned at the contact. He yanked his tie off completely, tossing it to the ground, then started to claw at her shirt.

Olivia, falling into the wall, and into the kiss, tried to ask him a question through the kiss. "What's...into...shit."

"Baby," Elliot breathed, pulling away from her lips as he pulled at the waistband of her pants. "You are so much better than a punching bag," he mumbled, sliding down her zipper.

Olivia's eyes widened. "We can't do this here!" she yelled.

"Why not?" Elliot asked. "We've done it before." He shoved down the pants and the underwear she wore, then said, "I need this right now."

Olivia's hands instinctively flew to his belt, unbuckling it. "Hate you," she said. "So damn irresistible."

Elliot chuckled, smirking like a child that just got a parent to buy him a new video game. He got his way, he was proud. "So are you," he said, moving his hands to his pants to help her. With no warning, he grabbed one of her legs, hiking it up, and pushed into her roughly, slamming his mouth down on hers to stop her yelp.

Thursday was, apparently, coming early, as he bit her bottom lip and tugged, hitting into her hard and fast.

"Shit," Olivia gasped, feeling the familiar buzz rush through her body. The pain and the pleasure mixing caused a surge of warmth and emotion and she threw her head back into the wall. "God, El," she panted, "harder."

Elliot smirked and complied. He trailed his lips over her skin, biting, and when he got to her neck, he sucked and bit, pulling on the flesh and growling slightly.

Olivia rolled into him, moaning with pleasure and seething in slight pain, and she chuckled. "This is how you planned to get around Thursday?" she asked, hiking her other leg up around his waist.

Elliot grabbed her, slamming into her fast. "Didn't plan this," he said, "Just needed it."

Olivia looped her arms around his neck, then buried her head into the crook of Elliot's neck, sinking her teeth in, hard.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Elliot grunted, a slight waver in his voice. "Harder, baby," he demanded. He felt her mouth clamp down harder and he moaned. "Damn, Liv," he seethed. He felt her scratching his back and he returned the favor, clawing at her sides, keeping her steady against the wall. He felt her clenching around him, he was trying to fight through it, trying to keep up the pace since he still had some rage to blow off, but she was getting tighter, harder to work through.

"El," Olivia breathed, "Oh, God, El." She raked her nails up his back as she felt herself fighting to stay in control, to not let go. It was no use. Her head flew back into the wall with a great thud. She pressed her lips together as her nails dug into his shoulder blades and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Liv," Elliot spat. "You know..."

Olivia nodded, opening her eyes to look into his as she said, "I know," and finally let loose, writhing and rolling in waves against his body.

Elliot kept his eyes locked on hers as he streamed into her, grunting her name and a harsh, "I love you," as his head dropped against hers, his eyes remaining open.

Olivia smiled, feeling him relax slightly and she ran her hand lovingly over his torn, bitten flesh as she asked, "Feel better now?"

"Oh, yeah," Elliot laughed, kissing her. "I think the wall feels pretty damn good, too," he chuckled, dropping her gently to her feet.

Olivia reached down to pull up her pants, as Elliot did, just as the door opened. They froze, watching the expression on the man's face change from shock to pure amusement. "Shut up," Elliot warned, pointing with one hand, trying to work out his clothes with the other.

"Wasn't saying anything," the man staring at them, with folded arms, said.

"You were thinking it," Olivia spat, trying to conceal her embarrassment with attitude.

Munch grinned widely and said, :The only thing I'm thinking about is the fact that I was right. I'm guessing this started about a month after you and Kathy got divorced?" he asked, looking at Elliot.

Elliot smirked, a cocky grin, and said, "Try that night, Munch."

"That...what? You moved on rather quickly," Munch said, seeming stunned.

Elliot laughed. "I moved on before the divorce," he said. "I was only allowed to act on those feelings once the judge declared me legally single." He picked his tie up off the floor and handed it to Olivia with a smug grin. "Here," he said, winking.

Olivia chuckled, then proceeded to put his tie on for him. It had become a ritual, a quirk, for her to tie his tie after they made love anywhere in the precinct. "Tell me if I tie it too tightly," she told him.

"You never do," Elliot said, smiling at her.

Olivia looked at Munch and sighed. "John," she said, using his first name, something she only did when she needed something from him, "Please...don't tell..."

"I'm not saying anything," Munch said. "In fact, I'm just gonna walk away, pretend I didn't see this, and tell Cragen we can't use this room." He left, still smirking, as Olivia and Elliot breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you," Elliot whispered, nuzzling her nose.

"I love you, too," Olivia replied. They made sure they were composed as they walked out of the room. When they walked back into the squadroom, Olivia put her files on her desk, and no one even questioned why Elliot was suddenly so much calmer. Somehow, they just knew.

* * *

Cragen sat in his office, long after everyone had gone home, rubbing his rabbit's foot and trying to come up with a way to avoid splitting up Olivia and Elliot. He was thinking a little too hard, because he didn't hear the door open.

"Just pretend you don't know anything," a female voice said. "When they do eventually get married, or have children, you can just forget you know it's all Stabler."

"Easy to say," Cragen said, looking to the door. "Liz, I can't look at them the same way, now that I know they're really talking about each other when they talk about their love lives. Things I've heard, it's all so..."

"Romantic? Loving? Perfect?" Donnelly offered.

"Devastating," Cragen said. "If they have to choose...I'm not concerned about them choosing each other over a vic. They do that now, they did that seven years ago. I'm worried that they'll choose each other over...themselves. They would die for each other, and I can't let that happen. I can't let them stay together, knowing they would willingly give their lives for..."

"Don," Donnelly interrupted, "Any good partner would do that. That's part of the job."

Cragen sighed. "Maybe I just can't handle the thought of losing..."

"Your kids," Donnelly said. "You think of them as your kids. You'd always prayed they were just good friends, or at best, brother and sister. But over the years, you saw it, and you tried like hell to deny it, to claim he loved his wife and Olivia was nothing more than a close pal. They proved you wrong," she explained. "One of your little quirks, Don. You hate being wrong."

Cragen looked up at her and said, "They didn't prove me wrong, Liz." He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, tossing a stapled pack of paper at her. "They proved me right."

Liz looked down at the papers, flipping through them, and she raised an eyebrow. "This is from..."

"Just their first month as partners," Cragen said. "That many calls and texts to each other, after only knowing each other for a month, I knew this would happen, and I did everything I could to stop it. I knew I couldn't stand to see them choose then, and I can't stand it if they had to choose now." He knocked on his desk and said, "Hopefully, they will never have to." He got out of his seat, walking over to Donnelly. He kissed her sweetly, looped an arm around her waist, and they both carefully avoided the cracks in the tiles as they left.

* * *

Olivia closed the bedroom door quietly, then crawled into the bed, trying not to wake Elliot, who, she assumed, had fallen asleep. She noticed, with a smirk, that he had gotten into bed naked, and tried to chuckle as quietly as she could, easing her arm around him.

"Not sleeping," he mumbled. "Come here." He looped his arms around herm pulling her on top of him, and smirked when she giggled. "Did you just giggle? That's so not...Benson."

"I didn't giggle," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "I chuckled softly, quickly, and in a higher pitch than I...yeah, I giggled."

Elliot kissed her, pulling her close, and said, "Ya know, we don't need the book tonight."

"Why not?" Olivia asked, settling into him, kissing him.

"I know exactly what I want," Elliot grinned.

Olivia pulled back to look at him quizzically. "How?" she asked, smirking.

Elliot rolled them over, kissing her neck, then her lips as he pushed her flannel bottoms off. "I want freedom," he whispered. "Spontaneity, lust and passion without a schedule." He looked into her eyes as he smiled and said, "And I want forever with you, Liv."

"Good," Olivia said, reaching up to brush his hair back. "Because that's exactly what I..."

"I know," Elliot interrupted, slipping inside of her gently and slowly. "We've always wanted the same thing, baby. And we've always gotten it, haven't we?" He watched her as she nodded, then attached his lips to hers as he changed things up, making Tuesday night, slow, sweet, loving, and quite unexpected. The next day, Wednesday, would be an even bigger surprise. For both of them.

**A/N: Why? What happens? And who do they unexpectedly run into? It becomes quite a quirky situation! Next, if you want it. Review here, or on Twitter. TMG212**


	14. A Second Wednesday

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

Olivia stood, resting against her desk, with a cup of coffee in her hand and her pen in her mouth. "Dude," she said looking at the white board, "What are we missing?"

Elliot, chuckling at the way she said "dude," moved closer to the board. "They don't have the same hair color, they're not the same height or weight, they aren't from the same area, they're not in the same line of work..."

"They all have kids," Olivia said, dropping her pen and sipping her coffee. "Munch, you have the files?"

"Right here, oh limping one," Munch laughed, holding up four folders.

Fin smirked. "Your boyfriend get too rough last night, Benson?"

"Shut up, Fin," Olivia spat, looking through the files.

"Okay," Fin said, turning his head toward Elliot. "How's, uh, your girl, Stabler? She doin' okay?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "She's fine," he said. "And Munch knows, you can cut it the hell out."

"Wait," Fin said, straightening out the things on his desk before looking at his partner. "You know? How the hell did you...those stars finally spell out 'Stabler?"

Munch laughed. "No," he said. "I, uh, I figured it out."

Olivia threw the files on Fin's desk, earning a gasp form him as he quickly arranged them into a neat pile. "The kids all go to the same school. Holy Cross, Sixty-Third street."

"So the perp has to be someone in the school who knew all of these women?" Munch questioned.

Olivia nodded, grabbing her jacket. "Stabler," she said, turning to Elliot, "Grab the keys. Let's go."

"You got it, Benson," Elliot said back to her. He took a big sip of Olivia's coffee, then smirked as he grabbed the keys to the silver Lexus off of the hook and followed her out of the room.

As they walked to the parking lot, stopping at the car, Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "You just had to take the Lexus," she mumbled, getting in.

"Love this car," Elliot whispered to her as he leaned over the center console. "Shit, Liv, what happened in this car..."

"I was there, El," Olivia said, narrowing her eyes.

Elliot moved closer to her. "Liv, my life began in this car," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia turned slightly and met his eyes. She said, just as softly as he had spoken, "So did mine."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were the only ones left in the bullpen, finishing up the paperwork on their case, now that they had found their man, and brought him to his knees in the interrogation room. "Their guidance counselor," Olivia mumbled, shaking her head. "Those kids trusted him to help them, and he rapes and kills their mothers."

"Liv," Elliot sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, "We've seen this before. It's not gonna get any easier, and it's not going to make any more sense. Just, sign the damn file, I wanna get out of here."

Olivia chuckled and looked up at him. "Why? You got a hot date?"

"Actually, yes, I do," Elliot said with a smirk. He shut off his computer and got out of his seat, watching Olivia sign her file and get up, too. He took her hand, turned out her desk lamp, and pulled her close to him. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Olivia pulled back slightly. "I thought we agreed..."

"No one's here, and it's dark," Elliot interrupted. "Just kiss me," he prodded.

Olivia smiled, moving closer, Her lips touched his and as soon as contact was made, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and licked her lips, prying them open. He deepened the kiss, and held her for a few minutes, just kissing her and running his hands through her hair. He pulled away from her, sighing, and said, "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise," Olivia groaned, allowing herself to be pulled out of the bullpen. "You know I hate surprises."

"I know," Elliot said, "But you're gonna love this one. At least, I hope you are." He clutched her hand and led her to the stairs, pushing open the door. He took her to the roof, and as they stepped out into the night air, he whispered, "Surprise."

"Elliot," Olivia gasped, looking at the corner he had set up. "When did you do all of this?"

"When I told you I was going to see Langan," Elliot said with a chuckle in his voice. He walked her over to the large blanket, pulled her gently down as he sat, and handed her a champagne glass. He picked up a chilling bottle, popped the cork, and laughed with Olivia as he said, "I figured, our usual Wednesday night should be a little special this time. It's a beautiful night, the kids are staying with Kathy till Sunday, it seemed like the perfect time to stay out all night, under the stars."

"El," Olivia said, smirking as she watched him pour the champagne, "This is really beautiful."

Elliot clinked his glass with hers, and he said, "We don't get out much, and we don't...we have never really, uh, dated. This is me making it up to you."

Olivia sipped her champagne, then smiled at him. She caressed his cheek with her free hand and said, "I don't need any of this, El."

"I know you don't," Eliot said, sipping. "But I want it, and you know you do, too. Romance, privacy, intimacy, tonight is going to blow your mind, Olivia Benson." He put his glass down on the ledge, took hers away from her and did the same, then made his move. He slid his hands under her blazer, taking it off of her as he felt her body tense up. He smirked as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. "Relax, baby," he whispered before he kissed her.

"You make me nervous," Olivia said with a smirk, biting gently on his bottom lip. She felt Elliot's hands undoing to the buttons to her shirt, and she took a gasping breath between kisses as her hands found their way to his tie. She tugged it off then began to strip him, as he was doing to her.

Elliot got her down to her bra, then pulled away from their kiss. He noticed that he, too, was topless, and he chuckled. He shook his head at Olivia, who gave him a smug grin of her own, and pushed her down gently, flattening her out. "Relax," he whispered, unzipping her pants. He pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the side, where they joined the rest of their clothes. His fingers looped into the sides of her panties, and he dragged them down and off, licking his lips. His last move was to her bra, and he flicked the front clasp open with one finger, earning a laugh from his lover. He smirked at her as she shrugged the thing off, and then he reached fro something in the basket beside them. He raised an eyebrow as he wiggled the bottle in front of her. "It's Wednesday," he said with a evil chuckle.

"Yeah," Olivia said, with a sharp intake of air, "It is." She watched him flip open the cap on the bottle of oil, and she anticipated his hands on her. The heated oil and his warm hands on her chilled skin would make her instantly crave him. The night breeze wooshed over them just as his hands moved to her chest and she got goosebumps. "Jesus," she whispered, shivering slightly.

Elliot grinned as he massaged her shoulders, then moved down, caressing her breasts and toying with her nipples. He heard her moan, and his plans for the evening were suddenly changing. He dropped his head, sucking on her left nipple, moaning at the taste of her and the strawberry flavored oil she was covered in.

Olivia moaned a soft, "Elliot," and clutched the back of his head. "Baby," she whispered, rolling her head to the side.

Elliot slid out of his pants as he laved her other nipple with attention, moaning as he nibbled and sucked on her body. "God, Liv," he whispered, running his hands up her legs. He lifted her right leg as he lifted his head, and said, "Change of plans." He kissed her deeply as he pushed into her, making them both moan from a low, deep place.

Olivia's hand were still wound around his neck, and she moved them to his shoulders and squeezed, making him cry out into her mouth. He thrust deeper, slower, and was almost bringing her to her first of what would be multiple orgasms, when they heard the door open.

Elliot froze. He pulled his head back and looked down at Olivia. If anyone turned the corner and saw them, they were screwed. Literally and figuratively. They were stone cold, still and silent. They heard voices, and something they didn't really think they were supposed to hear. Their eyes widened.

"Fin," a voice said, a moan.

Fin's voice moaned back, "Jesus, Casey. We shouldn't be doing this. Alex..."

"Alex will never find out," Casey interrupted.

"What about, oh God, Trevor?" Fin asked, as Elliot and Olivia listened to the smacking sounds their lips were making as they kissed.

Casey moaned, either out of concern or because Fin's hands had just done something magical to her. "Trevor, too," she said. "Fin, no one knows about this. No one will. We need this."

Fin grunted in agreement as his mouth attached itself to Casey's, Olivia and Elliot, hidden around bend, hearing everything.

Elliot looked down at Olivia, and shocked expressions were etched into their faces. Elliot moved to get up, but Olivia held him down. She raised a finger to her lips, and rolled her hips into his. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth opened but no sound came out. He opened his eyes, looked down at Olivia, and he gave her an evil glare. He raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded, knowing how hard it would be to stay absolutely silent, quiet as mice, while Fin and Casey were in their own compromising position on the other side of the roof. "We have to wait till they leave before we can move anyway," Olivia whispered, so quietly, to him. "Make love to me, El. Ignore them, and..."

"Ignore who?" Elliot quipped. He smiled at her, bent his head to kiss her, and began to move at his slow, deep, pace. He sighed, thinking sadly about the black box in the basket beside him that wouldn't be opened tonight.

**A/N: So Elliot and Olivia know the Fin and Casey are cheating? And what black box? What happens on Thursday now that the kids are with Kathy? It's...quirky. A tiny bit violent, and quirky. ;) Want it? Let me know here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	15. A Third Thursday

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

"God damn it!" Elliot yelled, slamming the door to the apartment open. The knob hit the wall so hard it left a small hole in its wake, earning a cringe and a huffing eye-roll from Olivia.

Olivia took a step toward him, feeling the heat rolling off of him in waves. "El, calm down. Nothing really hap..."

"Fuck that, Liv!" Elliot snapped. "Nothing happened? Is that what you're using to calm me down right now? That bastard was in that room...saying those things, Jesus! Vivid detailed accounts of what he did to those girls! Shit...then when he used you as an example...I mean, shit. Cragen's lucky I didn't fucking kill him," he babbled.

"You came pretty damn close, Elliot!" Olivia said, finally yelling back. She was just like him, in some ways, and having a short temper was one of them. "You choked him half to death and broke his nose! You lost the case for both of us, now Munch and Fin are there working it, while we're here on our asses for two days because you can't control your temper!"

Elliot scoffed. "The queen of overreacting wants to give me shit about anger-management? That's rich."

"Son of a bitch," Olivia hissed. "I just want you to realize that you weren't really innocent here!" She turned her back on him, threw off her jacket, and headed for the kitchen. She needed a beer. "Seriously, dude, you need to aim for the table or the wall next time, because one of these days Cragen's not just gonna suspend you for a few days for whaling on a perp."

"You think he's gonna fire me?" Elliot laughed. "Not a chance in hell. The unit would be shit without me."

"And there's the ego," Olivia said with a wave of her hand as she chugged a sip from the bottle.

Elliot narrowed his eyes, walking toward her. "Just being honest, Benson," he spat, taking the beer from her and taking a sip. "Don't get all self-righteous on me," he said. "You're not exactly walking around the bullpen with a clean fucking record."

"Because I have you as a partner!" Olivia yelled. "Jesus, all the times I've had to cover for you, lie for you, save your ass...if it wasn't for you I would have a perfect record."

Elliot scoffed. "You wouldn't," he said, sipping the beer again. "You snap on your own, ya know. Sometimes, you snap first. It isn't always my fault."

"Fuck, Elliot," Olivia cursed, almost yelling again. "I think you really need..."

Elliot slammed the beer down on the counter and crashed his lips into hers, effectively shutting her up.

Olivia pushed him back. "Oh, no, buddy," she spat. "We're in the middle of fighting here and..." she moaned as Elliot dropped his head to her neck, kissing and biting. "El, what...what are you doing?"

Elliot chuckled as he worked Olivia's button's apart. "Fighting," he mumbled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked again, more viciously, wondering how they'd gone from fighting to this in less than thirty seconds.

Elliot looked at her as he slid her shirt over her shoulders. "It's not you I'm mad at," he said. "You know that. But you definitely know how to fan the fucking flames, Olivia." He unhooked her bra with two fingers, smirking, and unzipped her pants. He yanked them down, taking her panties with them, and laughed slightly evilly.

"Oh, God," Olivia moaned, her head dropping back as Elliot's hands skimmed up and down her body.

"You," Elliot said, "Drive me fucking crazy." He slid one finger up her slit, earning a gasp, then trailed it back down, listening to her moan. "The look in your eyes when you're mad, the grin on your face when you know you're right, the tough, violent...shit," he said, closing his eyes thinking about it. "Just don't forget," he whispered, close to her ear, "I'm still angry."

Olivia groaned as one of his fingers pushed into her. she opened her eyes, seeing him disrobing with one hand. She helped him along, getting him out of his pants, wanting him now that he had gotten her worked up. "So am I," she seethed as Elliot added another finger, pumping hard. "Pissed off," she muttered.

"Good," Elliot chuckled, sounding evil, and lifted Olivia up, sitting her on the dividing, waist-high wall between the kitchen and the living room. The move had sent a few things crashing to the floor, but neither one seemed to notice or care.

Olivia looped her hands around his neck as she felt him working his hand faster, harder. She made a low, moaning noise, right in Elliot's ear, and he added his thumb into the mix, drawing quick circles over her clit. "God, I love that sound," he groaned. Then he added another finger, his eyes widening at the look that appeared on Olivia's face. He leaned in, kissed her hard and powerfully, and kept working her over with his hand.

Olivia let out a series of higher moans, clutching onto him tightly, rolling her hips with each thrust of his fingers. She bit his bottom lip, nibbled on his tongue, and moaned some more. She clenched hard, pulsing around his fingers, and she cried out his name into the violent kiss. She pulled away from him and moved her head, dropping it to his shoulder, biting hard as she came.

Elliot moaned as he felt her teeth sink into his flesh, and when she stopped shaking, he wrapped an arm around her, pulled her up, and walked three feet into the living room, slamming her into the wall, knocking picture frames down. He swiped an arm over the side table, sending things, including the phone, flying. He sat her on the top and looked into her eyes, seeing the fire he loved so much. He slammed his lips down onto hers as he pushed into her. He didn't build from a slow pace. He started hard and fast right from the beginning. "Shit, El, harder," he thought he heard her say, but his ears were foggy. He felt her hands on him, raking her nails down and up, hard and deep, over his back. He knew she was scratching him, leaving angry red marks in her wake, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment, nothing but this. Them.

Olivia tried to stay in control, hold on longer, but he was too powerful tonight, and seeming to hit all of the right spots rather quickly. Her head flew back into the wall and her body arched toward his as she tightened around him. "God, Elliot!" she screamed.

"Shit, Liv," Elliot groaned, still pumping into and out of her. "That was fast," he teased. He wore a smug smirk, knowing it was him that made her come that hard, that fast. It was his name she was screaming. It made him very proud, very satisfied, and very happy. He made sure he had a tight grip on her and picked her up again, moving them to the couch this time, but Olivia had other ideas.

Olivia wrestled out of his grasp, dropped her feet to the floor, still kissing him, and pushed him back into the wall. The forced knocked some more frames and knick-knacks off of the wall, but at this point, all they could do was chuckle. Olivia ran her hands up and down his body, taking hold of his thick, hard, throbbing member, and she stroked him, three long, hard times. She watched his head drop back into the wall, just as hers had done moments ago, and she laughed. It was truly a sight to behold, and it brought her great pleasure to know that she was the one that did that to him, the only who had ever made him feel that good. She knew, from their conversations, that sex was never like this when he was married, and she took great pride in the fact that she was able to give him something Kathy couldn't. She looked up at him as she stroked him, feeling him pulsate in her hand, and she smirked. She drew nearer, closer, but before she could kiss him, he flipped them around.

Elliot swatted her hand away roughly with a growl, crashed his lips into hers, biting and sucking at her lips, and impaled her roughly, thrusting harder and faster than he had before. "Fuck baby," he grunted, panting, hitting into her.

Olivia pulled on his lip, holding it between her teeth, and rolled into him, meeting him thrust for vicious thrust. "El," was the only word she spoke. It came out as more of a noise, a moan or a groan. She pulled him close with her left leg, which was held in his right hand, and he obliged, pressing their chests together as he slammed into her.

Elliot felt Olivia tightening up again, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he kissed his lover. He knew this would be it for him, because truth be told, he didn't remember what he was mad about anymore. He felt his body burn, intense heat rising through his system, and he finally exploded within her, just as he felt her clamp down, cumming again, for him.

Olivia picked up her head, licking her lips. "You're bleeding," she panted.

"What else is new?" Elliot chuckled. He swiped the bleeding bite mark on his shoulder with his thumb, then dropped his head to hers and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Olivia said, smiling up at him. She looked over his shoulder, then around the room. "We made a fucking mess."

Elliot laughed and nodded. "Truer words," he said, "Have never been spoken."

* * *

It took a couple of hours, but they re-hung the frames, cleaned up all of the broken glass and shattered porcelain from the statues and vases that had fallen during their anamalistic romp, took a long, hot, shower together, and got dressed. Elliot was taking her out, but he wouldn't tell her where. Another one of his quirks was that he loved to surprise her, knowing she hated surprises. He took her hand, led her out of their apartment, and took her on a lovely, romantic walk. A contrast to the afternoon they'd had.

"We're here," he said, gesturing to the Italian restaurant next to him.

Olivia looked up and her smile grew wide. "Really? Here?"

"Why not?" Elliot asked. "First actual dinner together, as a couple, happened here. Might as well make our first real, authentic, date happen here, right?"

Olivia tilted her head. "I told you, you don't have to do this. We really shouldn't be seen, uh, dating."

"Who's gonna see us?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brow. He pulled the door open for her, letting her go in before him. He walked over to the hostess and gave his name, then they were led to a small, candlelit table in the back. Romantic and private, perfect for the reason he brought her out tonight. He shoved his hand in his pocket, making sure he had what he needed, then looked up at Olivia. She had a horrified expression on her face. "Honey?" he questioned. "Baby...what...what's wrong?"

Olivia cleared her throat and shook her head. "Uh, nothing. Just, uh, Alex and Fin are here."

Elliot let out a relieved sigh. "They know about us, though, so why..."

"They're here with Trevor and Casey. At the same table," Olivia continued, interrupting him. "How can those two live with themselves? I mean, you at least had the moral decency to wait until you were no longer with Kathy to..."

"Sexually assault you in a silver Lexus," Elliot said, raising an eyebrow. "It wasn't easy, Liv. Fin and Casey, uh, maybe aren't as nice and good-hearted as I am."

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. "I think you're supposed to check your ego at the door in places like this."

"Nah, I'll just get a table for three next time," Elliot joked. "Seriously, baby, it's none of our business. We should..."

"You held a gun to Dean's head when you found out he was cheating on me," Olivia said, cutting him off and folding her arms.

Elliot laughed. "That's totally different," he said. "You are my business. Casey and Fin, and whoever they end up hurting, are not. I'm not getting in the middle here, and neither should you. Besides, uh, we're both gonna be way too busy to fix our friends' problems."

The waiter walked over and placed a bottle of red wine on the table, with a basket of fresh bread, nodded at Elliot and then at Olivia. Olivia nodded back as he left, then asked Elliot, "Busy? Busy with what?"

Elliot, trying to ignore the four people at the table a few feet away making him feel very awkward, reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He flipped it around in his hand a few times, then set it on the table, slid it over to her, and popped it open. "Planning a wedding," he said.

From the other side, a few tables in front of them, two people saw the ring, and the shocked, tearful look on Olivia's face.

"What do you think she's gonna say?" the man asked.

"I know what she's gonna say," the woman returned. "I told you this was going to happen, Don."

Don Cragen, watching Elliot get out of his seat, walk over to Olivia, kneel down, and take her hand, said, "It's just not supposed to happen now." He watched Olivia nod and cry, and throw her arms around Elliot. "What am I gonna do now, Liz?"

Liz Donnelly sipped her wine. "Rub your rabbit's foot, avoid cracks, and pray she doesn't wear the ring on her finger for a while. You said it yourself, you can't take action until they officially tell you anything."

"What if they never tell me?" Don asked. "I'm supposed to just ignore this? Let them stay partners and get married and..."

"Yes, Don," Liz said. "You're good at ignoring NYPD policies. It's one of your quirks."

**A/N: So, does Liv wear the ring on her finger? Will they tell Cragen? What happens if they do? And a conversation with an old friend, about...something very quirky! All coming up, if you want it. Tell me here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	16. A Third Friday

**A/N: Quirk: (noun) a peculiarity of action, behavior, or personality; mannerism. A sudden twist, or turn. A clever or witty remark. In this story, each definition of the word is relevant. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story belongs to TStabler© Read it? Love it? Review it!**

"In water," Alex Cabot said, sipping her martini, looking at the three other girls at the table.

Olivia scoffed. "I don't know a single woman over twenty-five that hasn't done it in water, Cabot," she said, rolling her eyes. "Uh, the ocean, the lake, the pool, the bathtub, the shower...at work, and at home, and...the fountain in Columbus Circle," she listed, taking a swig of her drink as she said that last one.

"How the hell did you swing that last one?" Melinda Warner asked, shocked.

Olivia laughed. "I'm a cop," was her simple explination.

Casey Novak, swirling a straw in her drink, bit her bottom lip and said, "The laundromat."

"On the washer," Olivia said, popping a pretzel into her mouth. "And the dryer, and of course, the folding table."

"Really?" Casey asked. "I thought I had that one! Wait, three times? Was that all in one..."

"Yep," Olivia siad with a smirk. "We had a lot of clothes to wash."

Melinda Warner, shaking her head and chuckling, said, "I know for a fact that none of you have ever done it on the table in..."

"Wait," Olivia said, stopping her, "Which one? I got your exam table checked off, but no way in hell am I getting my naked ass anywhere near the slab."

Melinda scoffed and sat back in her seat, shocked. "Okay, Benson. Where is the craziest place you have ever..."

"Cragen's office," Olivia said, interrupting again, eating another pretzel. "Even used his handcuffs."

Casey, Alex, and Melinda shook their heads and laughed. "Oh, my God," Alex cried. "So this guy...he's gotta be someone you work with."

Olivia hummed and nodded, thankful that the two attorneys had been so consumed by the drama at their own table, they missed the display she and Elliot had put on the night before. She sighed as she sipped her Long Island Iced Tea, thinking about how hard it was to keep silent when she knew two of the three women at the table were sleeping with the same man, her friend and fellow detective. It was difficult to pretend she didn't know. She glanced at Casey, who was looking at her funny. "What?" she asked, poking her cheek with her tongue. "Dude, quit looking at me like that!"

"It's not Munch," Casey said.

"And it better not be Fin," Alex chimed in.

Olivia noticed Casey pale at that last remark, so she said, quickly, "I wouldn't touch Munch with a ten foot pole, he's old enough to be my father. Fin...no...no. Not Fin."

"Shit, Benson," Melinda said. "It's him, isn't it? Really?"

Olivia leaned forward a bit and said, "Really." She looked at her friends and said, "You can not...you absolutely can not tell anyone that Elliot and I..."

"We won't," Alex said, shocked. "How did we not know this?"

"When you have to hide it, you make sure it's hidden well," Casey said. "Not that I'm hiding anything, or anything."

Olivia shot her a disapproving look, then said, "The reason I'm telling you guys...uh, last night, Elliot..."

"That was you!" Alex cried. "I knew it! They all told me I was seeing things, but it was you! He proposed last night!"

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "He did," she said. "I never thought I would actually be saying this, but I'm getting married."

The three girls congratulated her, cheering and laughing, then Melinda spoke up. "When the fuck did you two fuck in my office?"

Laughter erupted from the table, another round of drinks was ordered, and the conversation turned serious. "What did he say, Benson?" Casey asked, dreamy eyed.

Olivia pulled at the ring on the chain around her neck with a smile. "He, uh, told us we would be busy soon. I asked him with what, he said, 'planning a wedding' and gave me the ring."

"Is that it?" Melinda asked, tilting her head. "That's too simple for Stabler."

Olivia chuckled. "He started talking about this letter he wrote when he was fourteen. A letter to God, asking for a girl, and he told me he wrote very specific things. Like, he wanted her to have brown eyes, be no more than six inches shorter than him, she had to be just as fast and just as strong. She had to have a great sense of humor, she had to like the color blue, she had to use the words 'dude' and 'unfortunate' in everyday conversation."

"Was he just saying this to be cheesy and romantic?" Alex asked, "Because no way did he ask God to give you to him."

"He swears this really happened," Olivia said. "So he tells me all of these little quirks and habits that he asked God to give his perfect woman, and when he read the letter back he decided that the woman he'd dreamed up didn't exist, so he threw the letter away. He told me, when he met me, he knew that God was finally answering his letter. That's when he got up, got down on his knee, and asked. Really asked."

Melinda took a sip of her pink drink and said, "That's too damn sweet for words. This is still Elliot Stabler we're talking about, right?" she asked.

Olivia laughed. "He has an incredibly romantic side," she said, sipping her drink.

"Hey, now, I have a reputation to protect," a voice from behind her said. "You can refrain from telling your friends that I'm not really a douchebag."

Melinda's pager went off, and she said, "Yeah, it'd be a sin to think you had a heart, Stabler. I gotta go, ladies. Death strikes again." She laughed and tossed a few bills on the table, then got up to leave.

Olivia chuckled as she looked over at Elliot. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a call," Elliot said, kneeling beside her and kissing her cheek sweetly. "I told Cragen we'd be down to the scene in five minutes, and I'd rather him not know you were at a bar with the girls, or have to explaing why we show up in different cars since the whole reason we live together is to stop that from happening, so I came to get you."

"Aw, looking out for your woman, Stabler?" Alex asked, leaning back.

Elliot looked at her, saw a hint of leather peeking over her shirt, and looked away. He felt guilty about keeping Fin's infidelity from her, but it wasn't his place to say anything. "Always," he finally answered. "We're gonna get coffee on the way."

Olivia let him help her with her jacket as she said, "I haven't had that much..."

"I know you haven't," Elliot interrupted, "But we always show up with coffee. And it'd be better if you smelled like Starbucks than O'Malley's, baby."

Olivia laughed, kissing him. "True," she said. She waved apologetically to the girls and followed Elliot out.

"That must have been fun," Elliot said sarcastically as he led Olivia to their car.

Olivia scoffed. "Thrilling," she said. "Every time Casey talked about Trevor I wanted to slap her silly. And poor Alex, God, she is really falling in love with Fin, she doesn't knwo why he said they needed a break, and he's treating her like..."

"I know," Elliot said with a sigh. "Just...stay out of it, Liv."

Olivia looked at him. "I didn't say or do anything to either..."

"Good," Elliot interrupted again. "Don't." He got into the driver's seat of the silver Lexus, waited for Olivia to get into the passenger seat, then drove off toward their crime scene.

* * *

"Baby," Elliot whispered, kissing her forehead as they cuddled on the couch with their customary Friday night glass of wine, "Did you think Cragen was acting odd today?"

Olivia sipped her wine, playing with Elliot's tie. "You mean not looking either one of us in the eye, mumbling 'I'm screwed' under his breath, and looking down at my hand every five minutes..." she said with a hum, "No, El. He wasn't acting odd at all." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Elliot sipped his wine and chuckled. "You think he knows I asked you to marry me?" he asked, looking worriedly at Olivia.

"How could he, El?" Olivia asked, getting off of the couch. "If he knew, we would be working with other people, or in other departments entirely."

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked, feeling the absence of her body against his almost immediately.

Olivia smirked at him. "The bedroom," she said, dropping her eyes slightly. "El, I don't want to talk about work, or Cragen, or Casey and Alex and Fin, or Munch's dumb theory about mayonnaise. I want to forget it all. At least for a few hours," she said, tugging him up to his feet.

Elliot laughed and kissed her, running his hands through her hair. "You're impatient," he said. "I was gonna be all smooth tonight. I mean, I had some real moves I was gonna use." He ran his hands up and down her body and raised an eyebrow at her. "Pretty damn good ones."

Olivia pulled his hands, leading him toward the bedroom, and she chuckled, shaking her head. "You can still use them," she said with a raised eyebrow. "You just have to remember that, just like in the field, I'm faster than you."

"Oh, yeah," Elliot scoffed teasingly. "Right." He kicked the bedroom door closed behind him, then pulled Olivia toward him roughly, his face taking on a serious expression.

"This one of your moves? Because you're kind of scaring me," Olivia joked.

"Liv," Elliot said, searching her eyes, his own blue orbs running back and forth over her face, and her lips, "No games tonight." He kissed her, rough and passionate, as his hands worked her shirt opened and off.

Olivia, gently nibbling on his lip, loosened his tie and slid it off, blindly tossing it over her head. She got his shirt off, too, and ran her fingertips lightly over his chest, then splayed her open palms over his body, caressing and making him moan. She thought she felt him shiver, and she raked her nails over his shoulders and down his back, still kissing him as he slid her unzipped, black pants down.

Elliot turned them slightly to the right and gave her a tiny shove, moving with her onto the bed. He kept his lips attached to hers as he tugged lightly on her panties, sliding them down. He chuckled against her lips when she kicked them off, and he moved to her bra, slowly sliding down the straps, then unhooking the front clasp. "Love you," he whispered, "So much." He dropped the bra off the side of the bed and caressed her luscious shoulder, then her neck, then he stopped. He pulled back from her for a moment, looking at the ring he was toying with in his hand. "This should be on your finger," he said. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

Olivia cupped his face, trying to calm her labored breathing. "Baby, it's okay, I know why..."

"Wear it," Elliot interrupted, yanking the chain off of her neck, "On your finger." He tossed the necklace over his head, and slid the perfect diamond onto her left hand. "You just...can't tell anyone who doesn't know that it came from me." He looked up at her again, a twinge of pain and clear love in his eyes, and said, "It belongs on your finger."

Olivia pulled his face to hers and kissed him delicately. "I love you, El," she whispered, her eyes closed, their kiss deepening. She felt him move up, as they kissed, holding himself over her, and she took a breath knowing what was coming. Preparing.

Elliot shifted his weight, pressed into her lightly, then pushed in slowly. Completely. He felt her nails digging into his back and he moaned into her mouth, trying to go slowly and gently, When he was sheathed fully, he pecked her lips, twice, sliding his hand over her right leg, lifting and bending it. He twisted it around his waist and said, "Don't close your eyes."

Olivia smiled at him, shook her head slightly, and said, "You know I never do."

"At all," Elliot said, moving, slowly and deeply into her, then all the way out, back in. "Don't even blink, baby."

Olivia moaned, loudly, and nodded at him. They made love slowly, keeping their eyes wide open.

* * *

"Casey," Fin said, pulling on his jeans and sweatshirt as he got up off of her office couch, "We can't keep doin' this."

Casey ran a hand through her hair as she pulled the sheet over her body. "Fin, I..."

"No, Case," Fin said, straightening a picture frame on the wall. "You need to choose. I'm not breakin' Al's heart if you're gonna string me along like a fuckin' puppet so you can live your happy, normal, life with Langan, too."

"What?" Casey asked, hurt. "Fin, that's not what..."

"Yeah, it is," Fin said, shoving his wallet and badge in his pocket. "I'm a bit weird but I'm not stupid. You can't dump Langan to be with me, he's your status symbol. He's your perfect, rich, white, lawyer boyfriend. People expect you to marry someone like him. Ya know what? People expect me to marry someone like Alex." He shrugged and sighed. "Maybe we should just meet everyone's expectations."

Casey wrapped the sheet around her and stood up. "What are you saying?"

"See? That? I've seen you naked, but you cover yourself with the sheet to talk to me," Fin said. "Alex would just stand there, arms folded, naked as a jaybird, not giving a fuck what people think." He ran a hand down his face, stepped forward, kissed Casey's cheek, and said, "I'm goin' back home to Alex. This break...which I was at least decent enough to take...made me realize...she's who I need right now." He left, slamming the door behind him.

Casey fell into the couch, dropping the sheet slightly, and she looked over at the picture on her desk of her and Trevor. "Oh, God," she said, softly. "What have I done?"

**A/N: what did Casey do? Do Alex and Fin have a smooth reconciliation? How does Olivia explain the ring? An interesting conversation in the squadroom...you might call it quirky...and a new Wednesday night, coming up! If you still want more, review here or tell me on Twitter: TMG212**


	17. A Third Saturday

**A/N: what did Casey do? Do Alex and Fin have a smooth reconciliation? How does Olivia explain the ring? An interesting conversation in the squadroom...you might call it quirky**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

"Olivia," Trevor said, staring at her. "Olivia?" he asked again. Still not getting an answer, he shouted, "Detective Benson!"

"What?" Olivia yelled back, looking up at him.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "I was talking to you. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah," Olivia spat. "You're gonna hand the judge some bullshit about contaminated DNA evidence to get your guilty-as-fucking-sin client off on a damn technicality. I heard you."

"Jesus, Olivia," Trevor said, backing up a bit, "What crawled up your butt?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "What, dude? I'm not allowed to be in a bad mood? Especially when you're snowballing my case, letting a rapist go free, and standing there like it's not gonna bother me?"

"I'm just doing my job," Trevor said, giving her a look of confusion. He leaned in, whispering, "Are you PMS-ing? Or pregnant?"

"No!" Olivia said harshly, offended. "Just pissed off, Langan." She got up to get a cup of coffee and said, "And talking to you certainly isn't helping."

Trevor shook his head. "I'm sor...what is that?"

"A coffee mug," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Trevor said, grabbing her left hand. "This," he hissed. "You're engaged? To who?"

"It's, 'to whom," Olivia corrected, yanking her hand away from him.

Trevor rolled his eyes. "Forgive me," he said. "I didn't know I was in the Special Grammar Unit. Who, Olivia?"

Olivia glared at him. She sipped her coffee and said, "No one you know." She put the mug down on her desk and, regretting it before it happened, she asked, "How are things with you and Casey?"

Trevor was silent for a moment. "We broke up," he said.

Olivia popped her head up and toward him. "What? When? Why?" she asked, finding it hard to breathe.

"Last night. I got a text message, a few days ago. A picture came with it. I thought it was a joke," Trevor said, running a hand through his hair. "I let it go, but...then she wasn't coming home on time, and when she did she smelled like...well, I don't wear that kind of cologne, so I knew she was with...someone else." He raised his eyes to meet Olivia's. "I told her my suspicions last night. She didn't deny it," he said.

"Oh, wow, Trevor," Olivia said, suddenly feeling sick. "Who, uh, do you know who sent you the text?"

Trevor nodded. Then he looked at the person who had texted him. "Thanks, Elliot. You saved my life," he said. He grabbed his briefcase, nodded at Olivia, and walked out.

Olivia, confused, turned to her partner, sitting at his desk. "You..."

"That's why I told you not to say anything," Elliot interrupted. "I already had."

Olivia cringed, looking back into her coffee. "El, Fin and Alex got back together last night," she told him. "She called me this morning, excited and happy, and..."

"Good for them," Elliot said, cutting her off again. "Doesn't mean Trevor had to stay with a person who would betray him like that, does it? Fin and Alex were, technically, not together. Casey and Trevor were."

"Okay, what, are you the poster child for fidelity?" Olivia asked, smirking.

"Damn right I am," Elliot said. He rose out of his chair and leaned closer to her. His voice dropped to a whisper and he said, "I had every opportunity to take you whenever I wanted." He looked into her eyes. "Believe me, I wanted to. But I knew it was wrong, that people would get hurt. I may hate Trevor Langan with a passion, but no one deserves that, Liv. Not even him."

Olivia shook her head and whispered back, "You know, the minute I think it's impossible to love you any more than I do, you go and say something like that and prove me wrong."

Elliot smirked and whispered, "Did you get butterflies when you said that?"

"Yeah," Olivia said with a short, quick, nod.

"I got 'em, too, just hearing you say you love me," Elliot whispered to her. He stifled the urge to kiss her and turned, heading into the interrogation room to relieve Fin, who was lucky he wasn't in the room with Trevor.

* * *

Elliot put the last dish in the dishwasher, then turned to see Olivia turning on the washing machine. "When did we get so domestic?" he asked, scratching his head.

Olivia chuckled. "Uh, puberty, I think," she said. "You and I both grew up way too fast. And that girl, that poor girl, she will never grow up."

"Okay," Elliot said, walking over to her. He wrapped her in his arms and said, "We agreed, no talking about work at home." He kissed her nose and said, "The reason we work so well is because we're already involved in each other's work, lives, and thoughts. We don't have to talk about it. Not in here. Leave it out there, baby."

Olivia nodded and snuggled closer to him as he held her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, honey," Elliot whispered to her. "What do you wanna watch?"

Olivia shrugged, running her hands up his back. "Nothing dumb, like the last movie you picked out."

"Happy Gilmore was not dumb," Elliot said, smirking. He pulled her over to the couch, they sat, and he picked up the remote. "Let's just see what's on the list and we can rent a new one from home. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me," Olivia said. She watched Elliot scroll through titles, and she stopped him with her words, "The kids are coming home tomorrow."

Elliot let his head fall back. "Thank you," he said. "We've been having such a great time, just you and me, and...shit! Liv, I didn't tell them!"

"Didn't tell them what?" Olivia asked, looking at him.

"I told them I was thinking about asking you to marry me, but I didn't tell them that I...did," Elliot said, sounding a bit worried.

Olivia turned her head, tilting it. "You think they'll be okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Elliot said. He looked at her, there was silence, and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time. "They love you," he whispered.

Olivia looked into his eyes, felt the pull between them, and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled away, but Elliot pulled her back.

"Forget the movie," Elliot said. "It's Saturday, it's our last night without the kids," he said quickly, trying like hell to get out of his clothes as he kissed her.

Olivia moaned into the kiss, pulling her own shirt off as Elliot's hands maneuvered her pants open and down. "Honey," she mumbled. "We're on...the couch..." she said between long kisses.

"Big couch," Elliot said, leaning forward, pushing her back and down. He ran his mouth over her chin, kissing, and down her neck. He kissed his way down her stomach, then her thighs, her legs. On his way down, he slid off her panties and tossed them to the floor. He worked his way back up, kissing and licking and moaning her name softly. He reached her chest and he slowly took off her bra, and looked up at the time blinking on their cable box. "We're a little bit behind, here, baby," he said with a smirk, lowering himself onto her.

Olivia smirked back. "Well, you're just gonna have to work harder and longer then," she said. She kissed his neck as he pushed into her slowly, and her teeth sunk into his shoulder. She moaned a bit louder than usual, thankful his skin was muffling her cry.

"Damn, Liv," Elliot hissed. "I love it when you do that," he moaned, moving.

Olivia bit again, a bit harder, and moaned back, "I know." She knew, when she let go of his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, they would be on the couch for an awfully long time.

* * *

Alex ran a hand over her face, trying to grasp what Fin was telling her. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I felt guilty," Fin said. "I mean, technically, I wasn't cheating on you, but...I wanted you to know."

Alex nodded. "Is that why you needed that break?" she asked. "To see if you still loved her?"

Fin nodded, trying hard not to straighten out the files on her desk. "I didn't wanna hurt you, and I didn't wanna stay with you if I couldn't give you everything I got. You deserve better than that."

"Are you?" Alex asked, trying not to cry. "Are you still in love with her?"

"I thought I was," Fin said, "But I'm not. Al, everything you are...fascinates me. I'm not in love with Casey. I had to get her out of my system, and it helped me realize that...I'm in love with you."

Alex wiped a fallen tear and smiled at him. "Good," she said. She took a step toward him and kissed him. "If you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you," she warned.

"You don't have to worry about that," Fin said, smirking. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her as they kissed.

The woman walking passed Alex's office, then, sighed. She had lost the two people who were the most important to her, for a dumb reason. She had to get one of them back. She knew which one, and she knew exactly how to do it.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Who does Casey choose to go after? Sunday with the kids! And what will Cragen say when he sees Olivia's ring? What will she say to him? It's all rather quirky! For more, review here or on Twitter: TMG212 **


	18. A Third Sunday

**A/N: Sunday with the kids! And what will Cragen say when he sees Olivia's ring? What will she say to him? It's all rather quirky!**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

"I think that's gonna scar," Elliot said, sweaty, out of breath, and running a finger over a bleeding bite mark on his shoulder.

Olivia, just as sweaty and just as out of breath, chuckled. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't...help it," she panted.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Elliot scoffed. "I can look at it and remember that I got it while having amazing sex, because my fiancée bit me. She became a wild, ferocious animal. And it was all because of me."

Olivia chuckled again. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Six forty-five," Elliot said, glancing at the clock on the cable box. "Seven hours, if you don't count the breaks we took. Nine, if you do."

Olivia sighed and dropped her head to his chest. "You have incredible stamina," she moaned. She shifted, trying to move, but realizing that with him still inside of her, it was a bad idea.

"That's your fault," Elliot groaned in response. Every part of his body was overly-sensitive, and her moving on him was near-painful, but incredible. "With you, I just can't stop, Liv. You make me push myself to fucking incredible limits because I can't get enough of you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Olivia sighed, joking.

"Actually," Elliot said, sitting up slightly, "I know you hate when I talk about it, but I don't think Kathy and I had sex more than once a week, until we stopped altogether."

Olivia raised both eyebrows. "Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Baby, I was pretty vanilla before I started sleeping with you, if you know what I mean," Elliot explained. "One position, once, the end," he said. "After we got married, and she had Maureen, sex became something we only did to have more kids. It was never...never like anything we do. I'm fucking addicted to you, Benson," he told her with a smile.

Olivia smirked. "Well, that is one addiction I don't mind you having," she said with a small chuckle. "In fact, I'd be more than willing to be your enabler."

Elliot growled and grinned at her. "I love you, you know that?" he asked, brushing her hair back.

"I know you do," Olivia said, yawning. "I love you back," she said, dropping a soft kiss to his lips. "And I'm sorry about this," she said, kissing the already-scabbing bite mark on his shoulder.

"Never apologize for that," Elliot said, kissing her. "It's exciting, it's passionate, and it's one of your quirks. I love the marks you make on me; it's like you're branding me, ya know?"

"I am," Olivia said, matter-of-factly.

Elliot laughed and kissed her, then pushed her off of him gently. "Get some sleep," he told her. "I gotta clean up, get dressed, and start breakfast, the kids are gonna be home soon."

"Hey," Olivia said, putting her hands on his chest, keeping him down, "Sleep with me." She covered them with the blanket, then hit the button on the remote, setting the alarm on the cable box. "The kids won't be home until ten," she told him with a yawn. "Kathy's taking them to Church, then out to breakfast. We have time, El," she reminded him.

Elliot kissed her forehead, closed his eyes, and snuggled back into his prior position, draping his arms and one leg over Olivia. "I can't wait to marry you," he whispered.

Olivia smiled, kissed his chest, and said, "You're not gonna get all vanilla on me, are you?"

"Fuck no," Elliot said sternly. "No way, baby. Nothing changes when we get married, I promise."

Olivia relaxed against his body and whispered, "Thank God."

Elliot grinned as he slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that he, too, was thanking God for the same damned thing.

* * *

"So what did you guys do while we were with...her?" Kathleen asked, trying on a coat in the store.

"Uh, ya know," Elliot said, clearing his throat. Then he looked up and smirked at Olivia, "Nothing. We're just your average, boring parents."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Okay, you could leave out the grown-up parts," she laughed. "Did you do anything, I dunno, cool?"

"Oh, yeah," Elliot said, grinning smugly and narrowing his eyes at Olivia. "I like that one, Mo. It's a good color on you," he said, changing the subject.

Maureen instantly took the coat off and handed back to the saleslady. "I want the red one," she said firmly.

Elliot scoffed. "What was wrong with..."

"You liked it," Maureen said. "Which means it made me look five years old and had no shape at all."

Elliot was gonna say something, but Dickie, who had a scarf wrapped around his head like a turban, said, "I want this one."

"You don't like the Giants," Elliot said.

"But all my friends are getting this jacket, Dad! Come on!" the boy yelled.

Olivia, folding her arms, said, "Dickie, take that thing off of your head, and go pick out a jacket for a team you actually like. That way, all of your friends will be jealous of you because you stand out. And you'll always know which one is yours."

Dickie looked at her for a moment. Then he pulled the scarf off of his head and ran back to the rack of sports jackets.

"How did you do that?" Elliot asked, turning to her.

Olivia smirked and said, "The same way I'm gonna do this." She turned, smiling, to Maureen. "That's a great coat, Mo. My grandmother has one just like it."

"What?" Maureen asked, her hands frozen to the buttons of her red pea coat.

"Your grandmother's dead," Elliot whispered.

"Shut up," Olivia whispered back. "Yeah, and all of her friends at the home wanted one," she said, "So she's ordering them for Christmas presents. You're lucky you found one!"

Maureen rolled her eyes, pulled the red coat off, and picked up the navy blue one her father liked. "Happy, Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," Elliot said, laughing. "Katie, Lizzie, you guys find one?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie said, nodding, holding her pink pea coat.

Kathleen held up a black and white checkered wool coat. "I'm good," she said.

"Go get on line, then," Elliot said. "Dickie, ready?" he yelled to his son.

Dickie held up a Dallas Cowboys jacket and said, "Yeah!"

Elliot laughed, then looped an arms around Olivia. "You are amazing," he said, kissing her. "You find a jacket you liked?"

Olivia shook her head. "I like the one I have," she said. "You can never go wrong with brown leather, and it never goes out of style."

"And you look hot in it," Elliot said, smiling. He followed his kids to the cashier, paid for their new coats, and led them out into the city afternoon. They walked, carrying their bags, down the block, heading for a movie theater, when Elliot threw out an arm. "Stay back, guys," he said.

"What is...oh," Olivia said, seeing what had stopped them. "Mo, baby, stay here with your brother and sisters," she said, handing the oldest child the bags she was carrying. She and Elliot walked over to the crowd of people, and she pulled her badge off of her hip. "NYPD," she said. "Special Victims. What's going on?" she asked the closest officer.

"Olivia!" a voice called. "Elliot!" the man yelled from a few feet away.

Elliot squinted, then sighed. "Hey, Cap," he said. "Uh, We need to get to the car," he pointed. "I can't bring my kids passed this mess. What the hell happened here?"

"Double homicide," Cragen said. "Vics were raped and mutilated and...you guys should go around the block, we're gonna be here for a while." He looked up at them and asked, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"We were shopping," Olivia said, absently brushing hair behind her ear, forgetting the large rock on her left hand.

"For...uh, Olivia, what is on your hand?" Cragen asked, having noticed the bauble.

Olivia gasped. "Just a ring," she said. "El, we should get the kids..."

"An engagement ring," Cragen said. "I didn't know you and, uh, the guy you were seeing were so serious."

Olivia cleared her throat. "Yeah, well, not a lot of people know about him, and he's a pretty private person, so..."

"He doesn't mind you being out with Elliot and his kids?" Cragen asked, folding his arms.

"Hey, Cap," Elliot said, starting to get irritated, "Shouldn't you get to work, here? We can talk about this later."

"I can't do anything until Warner gets here," Cragen said. "When do we get to meet the guy, Olivia?" he asked, smirking. He needed them to tell him. He needed to know they trusted him enough to tell him.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, biting her lip. She fluttered her eyes closed and looked back at Cragen, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Cragen asked.

"I said, it's Elliot," Olivia said, sighing. "I'm gonna go get the kids away from this before they bring the bodies out," she said, walking away.

"Cap," Elliot said, sighing, "I know the rules. I know...and we're okay with whatever..."

"No, you're not," Cragen said. "You don't know how to do this without her anymore," he said. "She can't do this without you. I'm screwed here, Elliot. I'm gonna lose my two best detectives over this, because when you're split up nothing fucking works." He shook his head and shoved his hand into his pocket, rubbing his rabbit's foot. "Shit," he spat. "You two never make things easy for me, ya know that? Damn it, I gotta call the Two-Nine," he said, turning and walking back toward Munch and another officer.

Elliot, his heart in his throat, closed his eyes and swallowed. He took a deep breath and turned, walking back toward his family. He smiled when he saw them, and he suddenly felt like his job didn't matter. He would still have Olivia, and she would still have him. That was all that really mattered.

**A/N: Oh, what does Cragen call the Two-Nine for? And we get back to Casey and her drama in the next chapter. A very quirky Monday! Want it? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	19. A Third Monday

**A/N: Oh, what does Cragen call the Two-Nine for? And we get back to Casey and her drama. A very quirky Monday!**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

Olivia rolled her eyes, for what seemed like the fiftieth time, at the man behind her. "Dude," she said, "Could you please not look over my shoulder? I can feel you breathing down my neck and it's fucking creepy."

"Sorry," the man said. "Just trying to see what you're doing."

"Try standing next to me, or over there," Olivia said, pointing to the other side of the half-naked, dead woman lying on the ground. As the man moved, she sighed and shook her head. She was not happy.

Cragen had called another precinct, and a brown-nosing weasel of a rookie detective was following her around like a lost puppy. Elliot thought it was hysterical, laughing every five minutes, until Olivia pointed out that the incompetent boob was probably her replacement.

Elliot hadn't laughed since.

Olivia held out her hand and, without her even telling him what she needed, Elliot slapped a plastic bag into it and knelt beside her. They worked silently, synchronized in movement and in thought, their work reflecting years of practice and a perfected technique.

"Uh, excuse me," the man across from them said. "You mind telling me what you're doing?" he asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

The new detective rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you aren't going to let me in on things, then why am I here?" he asked.

Olivia got to her feet, sealing the evidence bag and handing it off to a uniformed officer next to her. "I don't know," she said. "Why don't you tell us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't stick around to hear an answer and walked toward Melinda Warner.

Elliot eyed the younger detective. "You're not exactly a good omen, Henderson," he said. "You being here means one of us is losing our job, so forgive us for not making nice."

The detective took a step forward. "Actually, my being here means you get to keep your jobs."

Elliot narrowed his eyes, wondering what the man meant.

"El," Olivia called, waving him over.

Elliot moved, still staring at the rookie and wondering why Henderson was there.

* * *

Olivia, Elliot, and their shadow, Henderson, walked into the squadroom after notifying the family of the woman, interviewing her boss and a few coworkers, and following up with Warner and O'Halloran in the lab. They gave their captain harsh glares and sat in their seats with disdain.

"Something bothering you two?" Cragen asked, biting into a piece of red licorice.

"No, not at all," Olivia said, smirking snidely. "I absolutely love being followed around by inexperienced detectives who ask too many questions and call me 'sweet cheeks," she spat.

"Sweet cheeks?" Fin asked, raising both eyes to meet Henderson's. "You just signed your own death warrant, my man. She is gunnin' for you now."

Henderson cringed and nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said, rubbing his arm where it was assumed Olivia had punched.

Cragen sighed. "Can I see you in my office?" he asked. "Both of you," he said, pointing to Olivia and Elliot.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at Elliot. They rose from their chairs and followed Cragen into his office.

"What is it, Cap?" Elliot asked, a despondent tone in his voice.

Cragen folded his arms and leaned against his desk. "Henderson is not here to replace one of you," he said. "He's here to determine if I have to do that or not. After the wedding, obviously, I won't be able to help moving one you, but until then...if you can stay professional..."

"Back up," Olivia said. "Moving us where?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow and folding her arms.

Cragen ran a hand down his face. "I can't keep you together if..."

"Who says?" Elliot asked, stopping his captain mid-sentence.

"Elliot, it has never been done before, and I don't think the two of you need the added pressure of trying to protect your spouse, not just your partner."

Olivia shook her head. "We've never been just partners," she said. "Just because it's never been done before doesn't mean it can't be done now. Policy doesn't state we can't be married and be partners, it's at the discretion of the department's...oh," she said, pausing. "Oh, I get it," she said, her head snapping up straight and her lips tightening.

Elliot looked at her. "I don't get it," he said. "I should get it! I wanna get it!" he told her, almost yelling.

Olivia looked at him. "He doesn't wanna be responsible if anything happens to one of us," she said. "We're gonna choose each other, no matter what, and he doesn't want to be at the helm to witness the fallout. He doesn't wanna go down and have our deaths be his fault, because he made a bad judgement call."

Elliot looked at Cragen. "You know that could happen tonight, or tomorrow, or before we even get married, right?" he asked. "I'd give my life for Liv in a heartbeat. She'd do the same for me. We decided that a long time ago, before we were even together. We' wouldn't even hesitate."

"I know you wouldn't," Cragen said, nodding and biting his lip. "You don't know how afraid I am of that happening." He squeezed the bridge of his nose and said, "That's why Henderson's really here. He's gonna be with you two until...until I decide what to do with you. He's gonna watch out for both of you while you watch out for each other. Be nice to him. Consider him a good luck charm."

Olivia took a good look at her captain. She saw the look of genuine concern and fear on his face. "Cap," she said, "We're gonna be fine. We always have been, and we always will be. That's not gonna change. We've always been prepared, ready and willing to..."

"Don't even say it, Olivia," Cragen said, stopping her. "Just...go back to work. And be nice to Henderson, even if he calls you 'sweet cheeks' again."

Olivia and Elliot nodded, then walked out of his office, leaving him alone with his own good luck charms.

* * *

Olivia yawned as she opened the door to the apartment, one arm wrapped around a brown, paper bag. "I hate that man," she said with another yawn.

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to hold off sleep. "You and me both," he said. He took the bag from Olivia and set it on the kitchen counter. He turned to say something to her, but she was gone. He looked around and saw her heading toward the bedroom. He sprinted over to her and said, "Where are you going? You made me buy Lo Mein and..."

"I'm too tired to eat," Olivia interrupted. "I really just wanna take a shower and go to bed."

Elliot brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "We can do that," he said.

Olivia yawned. "You go eat," she said through her yawn. "I'm a big girl. I can shower by myself."

"No, you can't," Elliot said with a smirk. He rested his hand on her lower back and guided her into their bedroom, then into their bathroom. He nudged her out of the way and leaned into the shower to turn on the water, then turned back to her. "You really are tired aren't you?" he asked, seeing her half-lidded eyes and drooping head.

Olivia yawned, nodding and dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"Aw, honey," Elliot said with a small chuckle. "Maybe you shouldn't have chased Fredricks like that. You should have gotten into the car with Henderson and..."

"No," Olivia said. "It had nothing to do with how far or how fast I had to run to catch the bastard, El. I'm tired because it was a hard day spent worrying about my job, wondering why the hell Cragen even thinks our realtionship is an issue all of a sudden, like we haven't been in the same damned position for the last seven years."

Elliot, taking off her clothes, shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, baby," he said. "Maybe because now he knows it's beyond partnership and friendship. He really knows that we're serious, and there's nothing he can do about it. He's nervous, Liv. He worries about us, and now he knows all those suspicions he had were right on the money, and he thinks we've complicated things."

Olivia stepped out of her pants and underwear as Elliot slid them down, and said, "We complicated things the moment we met, El. We made things a lot easier when we started...not dating, uh, seeing each other? Whatever. Did he notice how much the tension eased up in the squadroom? How much nicer we are to each other? How much happier we are now? Shit, I think things got a whole fucking lot better," she said, yawning.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Elliot said, dropping a soft kiss to the back of her neck as he held the curtain open for her. He watched her step into the shower, and when she got under the stream of hot water, his eyes glazed over. He blinked once and took his clothes off, getting in with her. He reached for her shampoo, flicking the cap and squeezing a dollop into his palm. He put the bottle back on the shelf, then rubbed his hands together. He ran the lather through Olivia's hair, massaging her scalp, then drawing his fingers out toward the ends of her locks.

Olivia dropped her head back and moaned. "That feels so good," she whispered.

"Just relax, baby," Elliot whispered to her, working his fingers back into her scalp, easing whatever tension the day had dropped on her. He smoothed her hair back, letting the suds rinse away as he rubbed her temples, then lifted her head up by her neck. He gave her a slow, easy kiss, and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and silently begged for more with a light moan.

Olivia, still holding onto him with one arm and kissing him, reached for the soap, grabbing it. She slid it down his back as she broke away from the kiss, rubbing her head lightly against his.

Elliot shook his head and reached behind his back. He took the bar from her, lathering it in his hands then washing her thoroughly. As he rinsed her, she slid her hands up his body, wrapping one hand around his back and ran the other up his inner thigh. "I thought you were tired," he said, smirking.

"Exhausted," Olivia said. She pulled him closer to her as she fell back against the tiles.

Elliot growled softly, dropping his head to her neck, nipping at her as she scraped her nails up and down his back, anticipating his next move. He ran his hand down her leg, hiking it up around his waist, and pushed into her slowly, savoring the moment, going slow because it was Monday. And because he was tired and trying not to hurt her. He kissed her slowly as he moved, feeling every glorious sensation that passed between them.

* * *

Casey was pacing back and forth outside of his apartment, unsure of whether to knock, use her key, or go in at all. She raised her hand to knock, then sighed, shaking her head. She blinked and knocked.

The door opened. A yawning, grumpy looking man stared at her. "What do you want?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Casey said, her voice desperate.

"It's two in the morning," he said, folding his arms. "What could possibly be so..."

"Trevor, I'm pregnant," Casey spat, interrupting.

Trevor blinked once, then opened the door for her. Before he let her in, though, he asked the question he knew he needed to ask. "Is it mine?"

Casey sighed and shrugged. She looked him with tears in her eyes and said, "I don't know."

**A/N: Uh-oh! That could cause probs for Fin and Alex. Will Trevor take her back? Will they have a paternity test done? And who comes walking back into Elliot's like with more quirks? It happens on Tuesday! Review here or on Twitter: TMG212**


	20. A Third Tuesday

**A/N: Will Trevor take Casey back? Will they have a paternity test done? And who comes walking back into Elliot's life with more quirks?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

"Thanks for being here," Casey sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I couldn't do this by myself."

"You'd be here for me," Olivia said, trying to comfort her friend, and failing.

Casey shook her head. "I don't even know how he found out," she said with a heavy sigh.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Neither do I," she lied.

Casey tried to hold in a sob. "He wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain that…"

"Case," Olivia broke in, "You messed up. Trevor…is very sensitive. He already had to go through one breakup over another guy. I wasn't even sleeping with Elliot; he was heartbroken just because I had stronger feelings for someone else. This is…"

"I get it," Casey snapped. "I'm a big, selfish bitch," she hissed. "But I do love him, and if this is his child, then he should…" she took a deep breath, realizing her anger was misplaced. "What would you do?" she asked.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at her. "What would I do if I was pregnant and didn't know who the father was?" she asked.

Casey scoffed. "What would you do if you found out Elliot had been sleeping with, I don't know, Kathy. She's his only ex, so forgive the disturbing mental image. Would you hear him out, or…"

"He would have to borrow Munch's special pillow," Olivia said, narrowing her eyes. "If he survived," she added.

"You wouldn't let him explain?" Casey asked, stunned. "You love him, so…"

Olivia shut her up again. "Exactly," she intruded. "Which is why being hurt like that, by him, would kill me. I wouldn't be able to even speak to him again, Case. It would kill me just to look at him, knowing I wasn't enough for him and..."

"You aren't talking about me, are you?" a voice beside her said, stopping her.

Olivia and Casey looked up, seeing Elliot standing against the wall. He held out a hand, giving a cup of coffee to Olivia, and winked at her. "Casey was asking a very disturbing hypothetical question," Olivia said, gratefully taking the coffee from him. Then her eyes widened, and she turned to Casey. "It had better be fucking hypothetical!" she seethed.

Elliot chuckled. "Relax. I'm not sleeping with Kathy," he said. "Thanks for making sure I'll have nightmares for a month, though," he said, looking at Casey and holding a bottle out to her.

"I just wanted another point of view," Casey said with a shrug as she took the bottle of water from Elliot with a nod of thanks. "Trevor told me he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, and if this baby's his he'll send money, but he won't…" she shook her head, trying not to cry. "I wanted to see if you thought he was overreacting."

"Tell you what," Elliot said, sitting beside Olivia. "As much as I love Liv, I'd do the same damned thing. I mean, no, I would definitely want to be a huge part of the kid's life not just his money-man, but I wouldn't take her back if she cheated on me. It would rip my heart out, and seeing her…"

"Yeah," Casey said. "That's what she said," she explained, rolling her eyes and jutting a finger at Olivia.

Olivia sipped her coffee and shrugged. "We don't have to worry about that, though," she said, turning to Elliot.

"Definitely not," Elliot whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

Their lips met and soft moans escaped both of them. Casey rolled her eyes, folded her arms, and shook her head. "Figures," she said. "I get stuck here with the only two people in the world who have no fucking problems."

Olivia hummed against Elliot's lips, then pulled away from him, looking at Casey. "Uh, you mean losing my job because Elliot and I are getting married isn't a problem? Having to deal with his kids and an ex-wife who would rather see me decapitated and hung on her living room wall then happy with him, that isn't a big ass problem?"

Casey's eyes widened. "Okay," she said, "So you've got problems. But not with each other."

"Happy couples don't have problems," Elliot said, sighing. "You have to think about why you did what you did, Casey. If you had to look to someone else to give you what you needed, what you wanted, then you weren't as happy with Trevor as you thought."

Casey looked at him, trying to decide if those words came out of his mouth. "Oh, you're good," she said, narrowing her eyes and leaning forward.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah," she said. "He is."

* * *

The day moved slowly, and they were well into the night when it was determined they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "I hate nights like this," Olivia said, shaking her head as she waited for the phone to ring.

Fin shrugged. "Part of the job," he mumbled. "Abductions are usually never one-nighters, and we have to take all these calls, never know which tip-off is gonna be the one…"

"Yeah, we know," Elliot interrupted, sounding exhausted. "Can we all just…shut the hell up?" he asked, flipping over white pieces of paper. "We can do this without talking, right?" he asked, the gruff, scratchiness in his throat clear.

Olivia, looking at him quizzically, slid her bottle of water over to him, but said nothing. She watched him sip it without looking at her, and he slid it back to her roughly.

Fin and Munch looked at each other, raising eyebrows at Elliot's behavior, and Fin, under his breath, said, "Someone needs to get laid."

"Fuck you," Elliot spat, hearing him and turning toward him and jutting a finger at him.

"Hey!" Olivia said, standing. "We have a missing seven-year-old girl and three days before the son of a bitch…" she paused, swallowing, not wanting to think about what would happen. "Knock it the fuck off, Elliot. I know you're tired, we all are, but control your temper!"

Elliot spun his head toward her. His eyes were threatening and dark, narrowing as he saw her own anger in her features. He smirked slightly, a twinkle in his eyes, and said, "Yes, Detective Benson," as he leaned back in his chair. He picked up another white sheet, narrowed his eyes again at Olivia, and thought to himself that Fin was right.

Olivia shook her head and sat back down. "It's like dealing with five-year-olds," she mumbled to Munch, who chuckled.

"Stabler started it," Fin said, innocently.

"Fin," Olivia said, tilting her head, "You didn't have to make the 'getting laid' crack. You're just as bad as he is. Worse, sometimes."

"You need to be a mother," Fin said, shaking his head and looking back down at his own pile of reported sightings. "Or a teacher," he added. "You just have this…thing…quirk…whatever. People fuckin' love you, and they're scared of you, makes 'em just obey you. Makes for great mothers."

Olivia flinched slightly. It hurt her to want so desperately to be a mother, not just a stepmother, and not have it happen. She hid the hurt of his words and instead chose to smile. "Thanks, Fin," she said, answering the ringing phone.

Elliot, turned over another paper, but sighed, not reading it. He ran a hand down his face and looked at Olivia. He heard her tell the person on the phone that the kidnapper they were looking for was a white male, and she hung up. "Come upstairs with me," he whispered.

"No," Olivia answered quickly.

"Liv, I really need to talk to you," Elliot said, loud enough for Fin, Munch, and Henderson who was standing in the bullpen doorway, to hear him.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine," she hissed. She got out of her chair, said, "We'll be back in ten minutes," and walked toward the stairs.

Elliot, breezing passed her, opened the door to the bunkroom, holding it for her. She nodded curtly at him and walked into the room, sitting on the bed closest to her. "Not there," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up. He led her to a bunk up against the far wall in the corner, and he sat, pulling her down beside him.

"Okay," Olivia sighed, absently grazing the side of his hand with her thumb. "Talk," she said softly.

Elliot smiled softly at her, leaned in quickly, and kissed her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her again. He trailed his lips over her neck and said, "I shouldn't have yelled."

Olivia moaned, knowing she should stop him, but said, "Nope," and ran her hand through his hair, holding him down.

Elliot bit lightly, then sucked on her pulse. He heard her moan again and whispered, "He was right."

"Who?" Olivia asked, leaning back on the bed as Elliot pushed her down gently.

Elliot looked into her eyes and said, "I'm a bit more irritable than usual because we've usually gone a couple of rounds by now, ya know? I'm pissed off, and I'm frustrated and anxious." He shook his head and said, "All this pent up sexual energy is making me a complete dick."

Olivia smirked at him. "Nice pun," she said, lightly grazing his erection through his pants.

"Oh, get your mind outta the gutter," Elliot chuckled, kissing her.

"Me?" Olivia asked, wide-eyed. "You're the one who brought me up here to talk and you are now…taking off my shirt with your teeth. That's talent." She raised an eyebrow and said, "Dude, try not to swallow any buttons."

Elliot chuckled as he used his tongue and teeth to slide the cotton open, now that the buttons were undone. He kissed a pattern up her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button once, then continued kissing up her neck and chin, until he got to her lips. He kissed her once and asked, "You trust me, right?"

"With my life," Olivia nodded.

"Turn around," Elliot said, his eyes dark and severe.

Olivia, afraid to say no, and not sure she wanted to, did as she was told, sitting up and turning her back to him. She felt his hands pull at the clasp of her bra, then his palms reached around, taking it off of her. "What are you…"

"Shh," Elliot hushed, moving his hands down her back. He shoved down her slacks, with her help, and slid off her black, lace, panties. "You wore these…"

"Just for you," Olivia interrupted, turning her head to wink at him.

Elliot cupped her chin and turned her head back, making her face the wall. She felt the bed move; he had gotten up. She turned and watched as he undressed, never taking his eyes off of hers. He grinned at her smugly, then turned her head away from him again. She sighed, and then she felt his arms around her waist. He pulled her up, still staying behind her, and he very gently turned her to face the bed and bent her down, running a finger along her back.

Olivia wasn't sure what was going on. "El, what are you…"

"Shh," Elliot hushed again. He bent over and whispered in her ear, "I don't need the book for this one."

Olivia raised both eyebrows, now surprised and anticipating what he was going to do to her. His fingers slid up her slit, testing her, and she moaned softly. Then she felt Elliot pressing into her. She gripped the side of the bed and started to moan at his intrusion, but he reached out a hand and covered her mouth.

Elliot moved his other hand around to her chest, toying with one of her nipples as he pushed fully into her, and he smirked as he said, one last time, "Shh."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elliot and Olivia emerged from the cribs, sly smiles on their faces, but every bit of hair and clothing was in perfect place. "Anything solid?" Olivia asked, walking toward her desk.

"The usual 'he was riding down the street on a camel' calls," Munch said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "You two have a nice chat?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elliot said with a nod. "I apologized, and Liv, she, uh, really put me in my place."

Olivia snickered. He was in his place, all right. "Go take a nap, Munch. We got this for a while," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," Munch said, rising. He went upstairs, thankful for the break.

Fin, looking at the two of them, asked, "Have you guys talked to Novak at all?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, color draining from their faces. "We saw her this morning," Olivia said, "Why?"

Fin let out a long, slow breath. "Got a phone call from Trevor, he's freakin' out. he can't find her and he's pissed, and...he was lookin' for one of you, but…"

"What did he say?" Elliot asked, breaking into Fin's sentence.

Fin looked up at Elliot and said, "He said he's gonna be a father." He scratched his head and said, "He wanted your advice on how to handle custody and…"

"Excuse me?" a woman called, walking into the squadroom.

Olivia, Fin, and Elliot turned to the door, and all three of them wore expressions of shock and mild disbelief. "Kathy," Elliot said, dragging a hand down his face, "What do you want?"

"I have to talk to you," Kathy said, walking toward Elliot. She nodded at the brunette to his left and said, "And Olivia."

Elliot glanced at his partner, then turned toward his ex-wife. "Can this wait?" he asked. "We've got a lot to deal…"

"Now," Kathy said, biting her lip.

Elliot nodded. He turned to Henderson and said, "Answer the phones," and led Kathy and Olivia into the interview room. He closed the door, sat in a folding chair next to Olivia and looked at Kathy.

Kathy took a folded document out of her purse, sliding them toward Elliot. "Read this," she said, "And sign it. Both of you. Please." The look in her eyes was pleading, and she watched as Elliot and Olivia, reading the papers together, gasped.

**A/N: What did Kathy give them? Where did Casey go? What is Trevor gonna do? And Cragen makes a hard decision. All on Wednesday. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	21. A Third Wednesday

**A/N: What did Kathy give them? Where did Casey go? What is Trevor gonna do? And Cragen makes a hard decision.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

Olivia looked at Kathy and said, "I can't sign this."

Kathy's eyes widened. "Olivia," she said, "I know I could have been nicer to you. I should have been nicer to you, after everything you did...tried to do for me and Elliot. Don't take your feelings for me out on the kids."

"I'm not," Olivia said, "I just...I know they don't want me to…"

"I do," Elliot said, signing the document.

Olivia looked at him, a bit shocked and very nervous. One of the things that was both a blessing and a curse about Elliot Stabler, according to her, was his impulsiveness. She watched, in awe, as he slid the document over to her and held the pen out to her.

"Sign it," Elliot said, something unnamable in his voice.

Olivia took the pen. "El, I really don't think…"

"What, you don't think we're still gonna be together if this actually happens?" Elliot asked, almost offended. "Christ, Liv, who do you think I'm leaving them to in my Will?" he asked louder.

Olivia's eyes widened.

So did Kathy's. "What?" she asked. "Are you…are you serious?" she asked.

Elliot bit his lip, realizing he let a very big, angry cat out of the bag. He had a tendency to do that. "Kathy," he said, running a hand down his face, "When I got them, full-time, I went to a friend, a lawyer, and I changed my will. The kids go to Liv and you stick to the custody agreement. Not that I don't think you're a great mother, but…you aren't getting them back. Not even over my dead body."

Olivia, the pen in her hand, looked at Kathy. "I didn't know," she said, shaking her head.

Kathy was hurting, but she shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she spat. "Just…sign them, Olivia. If anything happens to me…I need to know that they have a mother. A real, legal, and I will admit this out loud, a wonderfully loving mother. You love them, I know you do. Just sign them."

Not really sure who the blonde sitting across from her was, because it sure as hell was not Kathy, Olivia cleared her throat and played with the pen as she looked down at the amendment to Kathy's Will in her hand. She flattened the papers, took a deep breath, and signed her name, curling the end of her "N" and finishing off with a hard dot over her "I." She swallowed hard and looked at Kathy, then handed her the papers.

"Thank you," the blonde said, taking them back, folding them, and putting them in her purse. "I, um, I heard that you two were…uh, well, Kathleen told me that…you're getting married," she said, her voice breaking.

Elliot nodded. "Not anytime soon," he said, "But yes. Is that why you did this?"

Kathy swallowed back the urge to cry. "I did this because you know me, Elliot, I constantly prepare for the worst, and I make rash, sometimes irrational and emotionally charged decisions. But Yes, knowing you two were…serious…made this choice easy to make." She looked at him and chuckled. "They'd obviously stay with you, and you're obviously staying with her. Besides, could you see my sister raising four kids?" she asked.

"I can't even see your sister keeping a goldfish alive," Elliot scoffed back. "Thank you," he said, smiling warmly at her for the first time in what seemed like years.

"I may not like you, Olivia," Kathy said, getting up, "But even I can see that you are going to be an amazing mother."

* * *

Casey sat in the bus terminal, holding her ticket and waiting. She had never in her life felt more like Olivia than she did right now. That was a lie. Olivia stopped running and was more than ready to be a mother. Casey wiped the tears from her eyes and stood as she heard her boarding announcement. She walked toward the gate, pushed through the turnstile, and took a deep breath as she gazed nervously at the Greyhound in front of her. She nodded at it, then walked toward the open doors, walking up the steps. This was not who she was, but it would have to be who she was going to be. She handed the driver her ticket, walked down the aisle, and sat.

The man next to her looked at her and smiled. She nodded at him. "We're gonna be sitting together for an awfully long time," he said.

"Seems like it," Casey returned, wondering what the people she was leaving behind would think of her when they found out what she'd done. What Trevor would think when he found out he didn't have to worry about being a father anymore. Not if he couldn't find his child.

"I'm Bill," the man said, holding out his hand. "And…you are…"

Casey looked at him. If she was trying to disappear, she had to do it right. "Olivia," she said. And in a way, she thought, she was. She was now the woman Olivia used to be. Alone, running, and in love with a man who was in love with someone else. Only, she was pregnant.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia," Bill said with a grin. As the bus started to move, he started to think. His thoughts were certainly impure, and he decided that "Olivia" was going to be the subject of most of them.

* * *

"I can't read anymore," Olivia complained, rubbing her eyes.

Munch yawned. "I can't move anymore," he said.

Elliot, at the coffee pot, said, "The calls stopped coming in, though. Maybe we'll get a break."

Cragen came rushing through the front doors just then. He threw a dozen Krispy Kreme donuts on Elliot's desk, pointed to Munch and Fin, and said, "Press conference." He jutted a thumb toward the door and said, "Benson and Stabler are up next. Make us look competent." He walked into his office and slammed his door, clearly not in a pleasant mood.

Munch looked at Fin, they both sighed, and they rose from their chairs. "You do the talking," Munch said to his partner. "If I open my mouth, with how tired I am, I can't guarantee I won't say anything about Elvis, Kennedy, or the heart-shaped birthmark on Benson's ass."

"When the hell did you see Benson's ass?" Elliot fumed.

"See?" Munch began, heading for the door. "I told you. Can't keep my mouth shut." He and Fin left, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone again.

"When the hell did Munch see your ass?" Elliot barked, irritated.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said, "I think he saw it when he walked in on me in the bathroom once. The women's room was out of order, don't look at me like that!"

"I'm not," Elliot defended. "I just…if it was only for a couple of seconds as you were pulling up your pants in the bathroom, how the hell could he have gotten…"

"You knew how many freckles I have on my right shoulder after only seeing them once," Olivia told him. "Attention to detail and an amazing memory are traits of a good detective."

Elliot sighed, yawned, and nodded. He paused at Munch's desk, flicking on the radio, and put the coffee in his hands down on Olivia's table. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him. "No," she said. "We have…"

"Absolutely nothing to do until a viable tip comes in," Elliot said. "Dance with me," he said. "This is what we do on nights like this," he reminded her as she slipped her hand into his. He pulled her up and pulled her close, moving one hand around her waist, the other tightening around her hand. "These moments," he whispered to her, "Are important. We need to hold on as long as we can, baby. Moments like this are what make me realize how much I'm gonna miss working with you."

Olivia sighed, dropping her head to his shoulder. "We can always dance when we get home," she said, trying not to think about it.

Elliot chuckled. "I've cuffed you to the pipes in the bathroom, we've done it in every storage closet in the building, both interrogation rooms on this floor and one on the third floor, the cribs, Cragen's office, my desk, Fin's desk…" he paused and shook his head. "What am I gonna do when I get pissed off, or cranky, or I need to relax? I doubt my new partner is gonna be so willing to blow me in the boiler room," he said, kissing her neck as it bent toward him.

"If he does, I'll kill him," Olivia joked.

"Oh, so it's a 'he', is it?" Elliot asked, smirking.

Olivia lifted her head and looked at him. She had large tears in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. "If Cragen knows what's good for him, he'll make sure it's a fucking 'he'," she said with a chuckle, but she was serious.

"Liv, baby, what…" Elliot stopped, realizing what she meant. "No, baby, you can't possibly…"

Olivia nodded. "I have to," she shrugged. "I'm gonna be your wife, a mother to your kids, eventually we're gonna have our own…the both of us shouldn't be gone at all hours of…"

"Think about what you're saying," Elliot said. He was looking at her so intently, that neither of them heard Cragen's door open. "Honey, we would never see each other. I can't expect you to wait up for me. At least if you were here, and I was somewhere else doing the same thing, I'd know we were both awake, we'd get home together, have our nights…" He swallowed his words and pulled her back to him. "I can't do this," he said. "I can't even talk about doing this. You aren't leaving the unit, you know you're not. And I can't…"

"Switch," Cragen said from behind them. They turned to face him, and he shoved his hand in his pocket quickly, hiding his rabbit's foot.

"What?" Olivia sniffled.

Cragen sighed. "You two…after the wedding…switch. Olivia will work with Fin, Elliot, you can work with Munch. Once in a while, when it's not gonna lead to a physical confrontation or a hostage situation, you'll go together, but…that'll work."

Olivia shook her head, confused. "Married couples can't…"

"Just because it hasn't happened before," Cragen said, repeated something Elliot had told him, "Doesn't mean I can't make it happen now. Henderson told me he's never seen partners work the way the two of you do, and I'm not gonna split up the team just because a relationship that's been going on under my nose for a year is out in the open." He shook his head and said, "You two promise me you'll never get divorced, I can promise you you'll never be forced out of the unit."

Elliot, not hesitating, again showing his impulsiveness, said, "I promise."

Cragen nodded, then waved a hand at them. "You've got another five minutes before I need you two back to work. Don't you have a dance to finish?"

Elliot smiled at his captain, then turned to Olivia, holding out his hand.

Cragen watched her take his hand and dance with him as he headed back into his office.

Olivia looked up, into Elliot's eyes, and asked, "How can you make a promise like that?"

"I made that promise when I signed my divorce papers," Elliot said to her as they swayed. "When I kissed you in that car, when you didn't push me away…I promised you, and myself, that you were it for me, for the rest of my life, in the backseat of that Lexus." He kissed her and whispered, "And you promised me back."

"I did," Olivia affirmed. She held him as they dance, kissing slowly. It wasn't an orgasmic massage, but knowing their jobs were safe, and Cragen didn't hate them, and Kathy trusted Olivia with the kids, well, it was just as quirky as any other Wednesday they had ever had.

**A/N: An absolutely unforgettable Thursday night. Coming your way! Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	22. Last Thursday

**A/N: Oh, Thursday. How I'll miss you.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, slightly confused. She could have sworn she had left the light in the bedroom on. She slid her hand up the wall to the switch but she heard his voice from somewhere in front of her.

"Don't turn it on," he said.

Olivia's head turned. She looked at him, holding her towel up with one hand, and her eyebrow twitched. "But it's dark in…"

"That's the point," he said, his voice low. "Come here," he demanded, quirking a finger at her.

Olivia's eyes widened. She felt her lips curling into a smirk, but since Elliot had no trace of a smile on his face, she controlled herself. "What do you want?" she asked.

Elliot said nothing and instead, ripped the towel off of her roughly, and pushed her onto the bed. "Wait there," he said, pointing a finger at her. "Don't move."

Olivia raised both eyebrows and pouted a bit. "What's up his butt?" she mumbled.

"Did I say you could talk?" he shouted to her from the bathroom.

Olivia, naked and damp, crossed her legs, folded her arms, furrowed her brow, and tilted her head. She left work early, and someone must have really pissed him off in her absence to make him need to do this tonight. She heard the faucet running, knew he was shaving, and then it hit her. It was Thursday. Her eyes widened and a part of her grew genuinely frightened.

Elliot emerged from the bathroom, naked with a fresh, close shave, and he came at her fast. He grabbed her arms, lifted her, and tossed her further up onto the bed.

Olivia landed with a great "oof," and she shook her head rapidly. "What the hell are you…"

"Don't talk," he whispered, his face a mere inch from hers. He was pissed off, taking it out on her, but his breath smelled like mint and his skin was smooth and soft. He had taken the time to primp for her, knowing she hated to kiss him after he'd been drinking or nuzzle his scruffy face. he was both Jekyll and Hyde tonight. He dropped his head to hers and said, "Please, baby, just…don't talk."

Understanding now, that he'd been yelling and screaming and fighting, talking all night, she nodded. She looked into his eyes and saw the need. He needed her, he needed to get control back in his life, he needed to be controlled, and he needed to do it without talking. She smirked, then, and gave him hard shove, rolling them over.

"I don't think so," Elliot spat, lifting her up and throwing her down as he got on top of her again.

Olivia chuckled at Elliot bit into her shoulder, then scraped his teeth down her arm, making her shiver and moan.

"Stay down, Detective," he murmured with a grin, his voice low. He grazed his lips over her chest lightly, then sucked a nipple into his mouth. He heard her gasp and felt her body rise, so he bit harder. "Did you hear me?" he asked, her nub between his teeth. "Down," he ordered.

Olivia moaned as her torso lowered down to the bed and Elliot sucked slowly on her nipple. Her eyes began to roll and her hands moved to his head, her fingers scraping through his hair. Her hips bucked, an involuntary response, and he growled at her.

"So impatient," he groaned, letting her nipple fall from his lips. He pushed two fingers into her without warning, and when he heard her cry out a harsh sounding curse, he grinned. "I love that, ya know," he said. "That face, that noise. I fucking love Thursdays."

Olivia moaned through pressed together lips as his fingers twisted inside of her. Her right leg slid up, over Elliot's body, betraying her by begging for more instead of making him work for it. Her hands moved from his head to his back as her head fell and her mouth dropped open.

"That's my girl," Elliot encouraged, "Let go." He drew hard circles over her clit, then, with his thumb, while his two unforgiving fingers pumped her mercilessly.

Olivia dragged her nails down the flesh of his back, feeling the muscles twitch and give under her touch, pulling up bits of skin as she moved. She reached his ass and gripped, squeezing hard as her head popped up and her teeth sunk into his neck.

"Fuck, yeah, baby," Elliot seethed, still working her with his hand as he felt her clenching. He thumbed her clit herder and faster. "Come on, baby," he said, "Just let go."

With a chunk of his flesh still between her teeth, she shook her head. She let muffled scream loose and rolled her body into his, digging her nails into his amazing ass.

"That what you want?" he asked, smugly. Even his voice was smirking. God, he loved what he did to her.

She ripped her mouth off of his neck and nodded as she licked her lips, scraping her nails back up his body.

Elliot chuckled and gave another twist of his fingers, making her moan again. He pulled his hand away, quickly sucking his fingers clean with a soft, low growl, then he grabbed onto her leg. He looked down, into her eyes, and held her gaze as he said not a word and drove into her.

"God, El," she groaned, her head falling back again.

"Head up," Elliot demanded, already moving fast and hard, hitting her deeply. He pulled her up higher, supporting most of her weight by himself, and they both made new noises, neither had made or heard them before, and were louder than had ever been before.

Olivia wrapped herself around him, looking into his eyes as he steamrolled into her. "El…I can't…I have to…I'm gonna…"

"Shit," Elliot grunted, trying to hold on, trying not to let go. He wasn't finished with her yet. He dropped his head and nipped at her shoulder, trailing small, hard bites across her neck. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and when he let it go, he breathed hotly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and he said, "It's okay. Cum for me, baby."

Olivia gripped his neck, trying to give him a few more moments, unaware that he was waiting for her. She clenched and tightened and she ripped and clawed at his back, making him moan and curse. She felt him slow his thrusts, but they were hard and deep. "God, El," she groaned as her eyes widened.

Elliot felt her tighten around him and he grunted her name, along with a few choice curse words, as her teeth bit into his shoulder and she came. He shot into her at that moment, giving in. Giving into her, into their moment, into the powerful release he so desperately needed.

Olivia held onto him, wrapping herself around and over him, clinging to him as she shook and trembled. Her vicious bite had softened to a slow suckle, and she knew she was leaving him a nice purple mark. She was only getting even, she thought, since the insides of her thighs would be black and blue in the morning. She already had reddening handprints on her hips. The man didn't know his own strength.

"Baby," Elliot panted, a soft whisper, as he caressed her back slowly and gently. He hadn't pulled out of her, and he didn't have any plans to. The fingers of his left hand tangled in her hair as his right trailed up and down her spine.

"Hmm," Olivia responded, her body aching and spent and she draped over him. She was sticky with sweat and she felt him, still throbbing, between her legs. It made her want him again, and it was painful, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Elliot closed his eyes and held her tight, dropping a soft kiss to her shoulder. "I love you," he said.

Olivia smiled and stopped sucking on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment and used what little energy she had to pick up her head. "I love you, too, El," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"I wanna go back to that tattoo place," he told her, kissing the end of her nose. "I know what I…"

He was interrupted by the sound of their ringing cell phones. Simultaneous calls meant something big, something the whole unit was being called in for, and they were lying in a sweaty, naked, bruised, broken heap.

"I can't move," Olivia complained. She saw the smile on his face and she shook her head, teasing him. "Seriously, I think you broke something," she quipped.

"Good," Elliot joked, knowing she was kidding. "Now you really can't run from me," he said, pulling out of her with a grimace and a groan. "I hate that part," he whispered, kissing her.

Olivia hummed against his lips and said, "So do I, baby."

Elliot reached over to the night table and grabbed both chirping phones, handing her one. He answered his with a sharp, "Stabler."

"Benson," Olivia said, trying to sound less "post-coital." She furrowed her brow and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? Because…I'm at Elliot's," she said, biting her lip. "Yes, Sir. All night. But…that's impossible!"

"Yeah," Elliot said, getting out of the bed. "We'll be right there, man. Thanks, Fin." He hung up and looked at Olivia. He looked toward his closet, then back at her, then he leapt back into the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey," Olivia said, closing her eyes. "Baby, I'm right here."

Elliot's eyes were squeezed shut as he nodded. "I know, but I never wanna get a phone call like that again. If you weren't right in front of me, I would have…"

"El," she interrupted, "Calm down. We have to get dressed and we have to go."

Elliot pulled away from her, giving another kiss before he did. He shook his head and said, "Why would someone report you missing?" he asked. "Everyone who knows you…I mean, everyone knew where you were, and that guy…he said she was pregnant…you're not. Wait, are you? Because if you are…"

"El," Olivia interrupted again, finally getting up, "The simple explanation is someone used my name. We're looking for a missing, pregnant girl who was pretending to be me. Maybe a vic I helped, or someone who got my name out of the paper, or…who knows, but I'm fine. And no, I'm not pregnant."

"Liv," Elliot said, stopping her as she walked toward the bathroom.

She turned around and tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

Elliot took two steps toward her, looking into her eyes. "It's the Twenty-Second. I know you, and I know all of your little quirks. You haven't tried to rip anyone's head off, you aren't keeling over in excruciating pain, at least in pain that I didn't inflict. You haven't asked for Snickers or a Milky Way, or Godiva, or…"

"I'm not pregnant," Olivia said, stopping him. She walked into the bathroom, but Elliot's observations were ringing in her ears. She looked into the mirror as she reached for her toothbrush and thought for a moment that she very well could be. But she knew who already was. Their missing girl, who was in a lot of trouble, and who was using her name.

**A/N: Wonder who that could be? The rest of the gangs quirks come out in the open as they try to find their missing girl. When they find her, though, it's a shock to everyone! The final Friday is coming up! Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	23. Last Friday

**A/N: Final Friday. Who was using Olivia's name? How does Elliot bring the romance after a very odd and hard day at work?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters? Dick Wolf. This story? TStabler©**

"Olivia!" Trevor yelled in relief, seeing her walk through the doors of the squad room. He ran over to her and hugged her, confusing her.

She pulled away and shook her head. "Langan," she said, "Elliot will hurt you, you know that, right?"

"I'm just so glad you're okay," Trevor said with a nod. He looked over at Elliot. "I wasn't trying to…"

"I know," Elliot said, running a hand down his face. "I did the same thing. So where's our complaining…"

Munch interrupted them, hitting Olivia on the shoulder and squeezing. "Over there," he said. He pointed to a young, good-looking man, nervously tapping his fingers on Munch's desk.

Olivia tilted her head and walked over to him. "Excuse me," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson."

The man looked at her and smiled nervously. "My name is William Gardner, and I…wait…what?"

"You're looking for me?" Olivia asked, raising both eyebrows.

The man shook his head, suddenly more distraught than he was before. "No, no, you're…she's blonde and she has…the cutest nose. She…she's pregnant. You have to find her."

"Sir," Olivia said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I need you to take a deep breath, and I need you to come with me. You're going to talk to this man," she said, leading him to a table and pointing to an older man wearing glasses. "You are going to describe the woman that you know, and make sure he hears every detail. We'll find her."

The man nodded and sat, instantly describing the woman he knew to the artist beside him.

Olivia bit her lip and turned, then walked over to Elliot and Trevor. "Okay, so why are you here?" she asked, looking at Trevor.

Trevor folded his arms. "I was worried about you," he said, "And…I haven't heard from Casey. She hasn't picked up the phone, hasn't used any of her credit cards…"

"And you think I know where she is?" Olivia asked, tilting her head.

Trevor nodded. "Olivia, if she was in some kind of trouble, or was planning to leave, she would tell you. She would rely on you. She would always depend on you."

That's when it hit her. "She did," she said, her eyes widening. "Hey!" she shouted, her head snapping toward the sketch artist. "What do you have so far?" she asked, walking over quickly.

Elliot followed her, knowing the tone of her voice and the way she was moving. The gears in her mind were turning quickly.

They stood together, in front of the table, and as the artist turned his sketch pad around to show them his rough, unfinished portrait, they gasped.

"Casey," Elliot whispered.

Cragen, coming out of his office with his rabbit's foot dangling from his fingers, shouted frantically, "Benson, Stabler!"

"What, Cap?" Elliot said, turning toward the shouts.

Cragen hopped over the cracks in the tiles as he moved and walked up to them. "Body dump on Sixty-Second," he said, handing them a yellow slip of paper.

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "Should we really…"

"Our clock doesn't stop ticking because someone got lost in Yonkers," Cragen said. "Literally. That's where he went, they told him Olivia Benson worked here, he came down here. You're fine, he can…"

"He didn't mean me," Olivia said, handing Cragen the white sketchbook.

Cragen looked down. "Jesus," he hissed, shoving his rabbit's foot in his pocket. "Guess this is a Special Victim's case now…damn it to hell."

"What's going on?" the man named William asked, standing and visibly shaken.

Olivia turned to him and said, "The woman you claim is missing…her name is Casey Novak. She's an attorney."

"So you can find her?" William asked, excited.

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "We're gonna try," he said.

William took a step toward Elliot. "You mean you can't just, like, locate her…"

"Look, man," Fin interrupted. "We don't have Lawyer Lojack. Just have a seat and calm down, Will."

"Bill," he said. "You can…uh…you can all call me Bill."

Trevor walked over, ignoring Fin's odd process of straightening out the items on Elliot's desk. "How did you know her?" he asked.

Bill shrugged. "We met on a bus," he said. "We talked the whole way upstate, and she told me…well, you must be Elliot."

"Trevor," he corrected, tilting his head.

Bill looked confused. "So…if you're Trevor. Who's Elliot?"

Elliot raised his hand, then his eyes widened and he dodged Bill's wildly aimed punch. "Woah, hold it, pal," he said, stepping to his left and grabbing Bill.

"How could you just leave her?" Bill yelled.

"I didn't!" Elliot yelled. "She lied to you, buddy," he said, holding Bill still as he calmed down. "Her name wasn't Olivia, and she gave you my name instead of Trevor's. She changed names to protect herself, I guess, but you have no idea who she really was, or what really happened."

Bill sighed. "I guess I don't," he said, "I just…I brought her to Yonkers for the weekend, and before we even got to the door of the hotel she was gone, so I thought…"

"What is that smell?" Olivia said, interrupting the man. She sniffed, making a face, and looked at Fin.

"What?" Fin asked innocently.

"Lemon Pledge?" Olivia asked, her lips turning, along with her stomach.

Fin shrugged. "Cleanin' keeps me calm, and I don't need to panic over Casey right now."

Olivia swallowed hard, closed her eyes tight, and backed up. "That stuff...smells," she said.

Elliot smirked. "Liv, I can hardly smell it," he said, his experiences telling him that her heightened senses were because of something else. Something wonderful.

"I have a very sensitive nose," Olivia defended. "Could you stop polishing my desk?" she asked Fin, folding her arms, keeping the urge to throw up at bay. She turned back to Bill and asked, "How long have you known her?"

"Three days," he said. "Two, really. Today was three."

"And you took her away for the weekend?" Elliot asked incredulously.

Bills eyes narrowed and he pressed his lips together. "I don't like your tone, Detective."

Just then, Olivia's phone rang. She stepped away from the group and answered it with a swift, "Benson." Her eyes shot to Elliot's and she hoped she was conveying a clear message. "Yes," she said calmly. "You are? Where? No, stay there. We will come get you. Yes, he is. No, you're not," she said, in a consoling and assuring manner. "I'm not mad at you. I will see you soon." She hung up and looked at Bill, a surprised expression on her face.

"What?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"William Myers?" Olivia questioned, stepping forward. "You told us your last name was Gardner before. It's Myers? You're William Myers?"

Bill nodded. "That's me, yes," he said, not denying it.

Olivia pulled her cuffs out of her pocket and grabbed the man's left hand, twisting his arm behind him. "You're under arrest for unlawful imprisonment, kidnapping, obstruction, and attempted rape," she said.

"What?" Bill yelled. "How the...what are you..."

"That phone call was from Casey," Olivia said, squeezing the cuffs tight. "She ran from you, you son of a bitch, and you went to the cops hoping they would find her and bring her back to you!" She threw Bill into Fin, who caught him, and looked at him with vile hate in his eyes.

"Are you going to get her?" Cragen asked, his rabbit's foot back in his hand.

Olivia looked at Elliot, then back at Cragen, and she nodded. They headed out of the squad room fast, not worried about what Fin would do with their new perp.

* * *

By the time Elliot had finished his shower, Olivia was half asleep in their bed, a book in one hand and her empty wine glass in the other. He laughed at her and shook his head. "Baby, you're adorable," he said.

Olivia raised one eyebrow and moved slightly. "You're just saying that because it's Friday," she said through a yawn. "This...this makes me sad," she said, wiggling her empty glass.

"How many have you had?" he asked, walking his towel-clad body over to her. He picked up the bottle and read the label. "You know there's no alcohol in this, right?" he asked, smirking.

"I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "You seem to think I shouldn't be drinking. I told you, El, I'm not pregnant." She bit her lip. She wasn't entirely sure she wasn't.

Elliot put the bottle down and waved a hand, telling her to move over. He reached out and slid the covers down, let his towel drop to the floor, then crawled into the bed, and on top of Olivia. "How do you know?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure I would know," Olivia said, giving him a hard look.

Elliot kissed her softly, slowly, and moaned almost inaudibly. "Test," he whispered.

Olivia pushed him back and looked at him funny. "What?" she asked.

"For my own satisfaction, because I have never been wrong about anything when it comes to you, we should get a test tomorrow," he told her, staring down into her eyes.

Olivia sighed. "El, I don't want to talk about this right now," she said. "Today's been weird enough. Fin cleaned everything in sight, Alex came in with her nose pierced, Munch kept trying to tell me that Kennedy was alive and working at a Sonoco station in Jersey, Cragen is...Cragen's fucking weird, Trevor hugged me, and we found out that Casey was planning to never speak to any of us again, and only..."

"So what?" Elliot interrupted. "None of that matters now, baby. Everyone has their own idiosyncrasies to deal with. This could be...a baby. You could be having our child. I'd like to know, and I'd like to know as soon as possible. You could be having our baby."

"You pulled out the SAT words," Olivia said, cocking her head to the side and raising one eyebrow. He only used the big words when he was serious, dead serious, about something.

"I did," Elliot said, kissing her again as he smiled against her lips. "And baby," he said, sliding his hands down her body, thrilled that she, too, had gotten into the bed naked, "If you aren't now, you will be soon."

When his hands reached her thighs, slipping inward, caressing her, she moaned and asked, "You really want a baby right now?"

"I want everything right now," Elliot said. "I'm not a patient man, honey, and I can't wait to really start living our life together."

He drew circles over her inner thighs, teasing her, and she whispered, "Okay." She nodded and bit her lip as Elliot's hands moved, inching back up her body, and he positioned himself at her slickened opening. "We'll take the kids out tomorrow, do some shopping, and I'll pick up a test," she agreed, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Elliot pushed into her slowly, making the most of their Friday night romance, and kissed her just as languidly. His body smoothed over hers, every inch of his skin touching some part of hers, rubbing and brushing against it with his thrusts, making his kisses mean that much more.

Olivia met his slow and gentle moves with her own hips, eager to show him that she was feeling everything he was giving, and was giving it all back in return. "El," she moaned against their kiss.

"Baby," Elliot whispered, pulling his lips from hers to drag them slowly across her chin and neck. "I love you, so much," he murmured sweetly, drumming into her. He trailed his moistened lips back up to hers and kissed her deeply, promising himself that this night, this slow, easy, romantic night, would make her a mommy, if she wasn't one already.

**A/N: Is she pregnant? Or just quirky? Casey and Trevor have a chat, and the kids spend a Saturday with Elliot and Olivia, and find out that Kathy isn't so bad after all. But how? A very quirky, and very final, Saturday, coming up. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	24. Last Saturday Afternoon

**A/N: Is she pregnant? Or just quirky? The kids spend a Saturday with Elliot and Olivia, and find out that Kathy isn't so bad after all. But how? A very quirky, and very final, Saturday.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters? Dick Wolf. This story? TStabler©**

"Stop it," Olivia said, nibbling the skin on her fingers. "Stop it!" she yelled louder. Elliot was pacing in front of her, they were both waiting outside the bathroom for a tiny bell to ding. The egg timer. "Cut it the fuck out! You're making me nervous," she snapped, looking up at him.

Mechanically her sat down on the bed beside. As soon as he did, though, the bell with off and he was up again. He bolted into the bathroom and came out holding a white, plastic stick with a somber look on his face.

"See, I told you," Olivia said, getting off the bed and walking toward him. "I'm not pregnant."

Elliot shook his head and turned the stick toward her. He let a smirk grow on his face, and he said, "Yes, you are."

Olivia stared at the tiny plus sign, she blinked twice, and then felt Elliot's arms wrap around her. She heard him laugh. She felt him dropping kisses all over her face and neck, and she didn't have to ask him if he was excited.

"A baby," Elliot whispered to her. "Liv, we're having a baby."

Olivia nodded, letting a tear fall. "I guess we are," she said with a sniffle.

Elliot panicked. His face turned white and he couldn't breathe. "You...you don't want..."

"Of course I do," she interrupted. "I just...this wasn't exactly how...I'm having a baby?" she asked, letting more tears fall. And then she laughed through her crying, looking at him finally. "We're having a baby," she said to him.

Elliot nodded, his own eyes leaking, and he kissed her again. "There's the smile I was waiting for," he whispered, He kissed her again and ran his hands down to her belly.

"Dude," she said, chuckling, "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"We," he began with another kiss, "Are going to take the kids out, have an amazing day together, and then we're gonna figure out how to fit another kid into this place." He kissed her deeply, moaning, and said, "But first, I'm making love to my pregnant fiancée."

"Now?" Olivia asked, sucking in a breath as Elliot backed her up into the bed.

"Right now," Elliot told her, moving over her and looking down. "Kids are still asleep," he said, pulling her top over her head.

Olivia laughed as she was stripped. "Well, yeah, it's five in the morning," she said. "You got up in the middle of the night to go get..."

"I did," Elliot said, nodding as he took off his own shirt. He unbuckled his belt and wrestled out of hid jeans as he said, "And now we know."

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as he slid off her pants. "Yeah," she said. "We do."

* * *

"Can we go to the park?" Maureen asked, licking her ice cream cone. "I wanna take pictures of the trees and stuff for my photography class."

"Um," Elliot hummed, catching the drips that were running down his cone with his tongue. "Yeah, we can cut through the park, I guess."

The group of kids led Olivia and Elliot into Central Park, and bounded down the path. "I wish your son would stop putting things on his head," Olivia said, scooping up her frozen yogurt with her spoon.

"I wish he had you there, his while life, telling him not to," Elliot returned. "Kathy never yelled at him for it, and I was never there to see it, so it's...it's his quirk, I guess. A bad habit."

Olivia chuckled. "At least he doesn't crack his knuckles," she said, nudging him.

"It doesn't bother you that much, does it?" he asked, his mouth full of ice cream.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she slipped her spoon into her mouth. "You want me to be honest?" she asked.

Elliot furrowed his brow. "It does?" he asked.

"Not really," Olivia said with a laugh. "I just love teasing you."

Elliot kissed her, stopping in his tracks to hold her for a moment. "Should we tell them?" he asked, nuzzling her nose.

"If you think they'll be okay with it," Olivia said, giving him a small shrug.

He kissed her again and just as he was starting to deepen it, his phone rang. He groaned and rolled his eyes, wondering why hers hadn't gone off. "Stabler," he spat, answering it. "Oh, uh, hi, Kathy," he said, pulling away from Olivia. He noticed the shocked and annoyed look on her face and tried not to laugh. "What? Um, I think...yeah, I think we could do that."

"Do what?" Olivia asked, folding her arms.

Elliot held up a finger and continued his conversation. "That...you did that? But, I thought you only...okay. Yeah. We'll, uh, we'll be there. Bye."

"Where are we gonna be, and why are gonna be there with Kathy?" Olivia asked, sounding irritated.

"She wants us to go to dinner with her and her new boyfriend. She made reservations at Mennuci's for tomorrow night, and she wants to talk to us about the kids. She talked to a lawyer...and she wants you to be their legal guardian. Ya know, if I'm not there and she can't be, in case something..."

"I know what it means," Olivia interrupted. "Did she hit her head?" she asked.

Elliot laughed. "No, baby, I think she just finally realized how incredible you are," he told her. "And she has someone new in her life, so she's not bitter about us anymore."

Olivia scooped another bit of her yogurt into her mouth and said, "He must be some guy if he made her get over you."

"Liv, she was never that into me to begin with," Elliot chuckled.

"Hey, Dad!" Lizzie yelled, pointing. "Isn't that Captain Cragen?" she asked.

Elliot looked over and his eyes widened. "Yeah," he said. "And that's Judge Donnelly, and they are not talking about warrants."

"They look...cozy," Olivia chuckled. "You wanna go say hi?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot nodded and smirked. He took her hand and led his kids over to the bench, and he cleared his throat. "Hey, Cap," he said, grinning.

Cragen jumped a bit as he pulled away from Liz, and he looked over at Elliot and his family. "Oh, uh, hello there."

"Your Honor," Elliot said, nodding at Liz, who looked a little embarrassed.

"Stabler," Liz said, "Benson." She glanced at Cragen and shrugged, blushing slightly.

"Nice surprise, seeing you here," Olivia said, running a hand through her hair.

Liz nodded. She noticed the ring on Olivia's finger, pointed, and asked, "So, uh, have you set a date yet?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah," he said. "June Twenty-Second," he told them.

"That's soon," Cragen said, his arms folding. Soon meant one of them would leave sooner than he'd hoped.

Olivia smiled as Elliot wrapped his arms around her, and both sets of hands slid over her belly. "It has to be soon," she said. "Any later and I'll have to waddle down the aisle."

It took them both a moment, but they understood. Liz was on her feet and hugging Olivia in seconds, but Cragen remained, shocked, in his seat. "Wow," he said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He was dealing with many mixed emotions, feeling pangs of sadness that his two best detectives would be making touch choices soon, but also feeling incredibly happy that, through their love, they'd created a new life. He thought of them as his kids, and this would make him, sort of, a grandfather, something he never thought he would get to be.

Olivia noticed a tear running down his cheek. "Cap?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"Congratulations," Cragen said, smiling. "You're going to be a wonderful mother." He stood, shook Elliot's hand, and hugged Olivia. The whole time, he was thinking of the many new good luck charms he needed to get himself, and his detectives, through this.

**A/N: Cragen's luck takes a turn, and annoys the squad. But how? Fin's quirk leads to an injured Alex, and Casey has to answer for her actions. Final Saturday night, and a last Sunday coming up!**


	25. Last Saturday Night & Sunday

**A/N: Cragen's luck takes a turn, and annoys the squad. But how? Fin's quirk leads to an injured Alex, and Casey has to answer for her actions. Final Saturday night, and a last Sunday**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters? Dick Wolf. This story? TStabler©**

"Did you...did you just growl?" Olivia asked, pushing Elliot up a bit.

He smirked down at her and waggled his eyebrows. "Yeah," he whispered, moving his hips a little faster. "You make me growl," he said, with another growl, as he nipped at her neck.

She moaned and clawed at his back, biting him back and chuckling. "God, El, you're so..."

He deepened the kiss, not letting her finish her sentence. He moaned and thrust harder, faster, trying to keep them quiet. "Liv," he whispered, "God, Liv." He groaned and moved, hitting her deeper, making her whine against his lips.

"El," she cried, "Baby, I can't..."

"Yes, you can," he interrupted, grunting as she clamped around him quickly, her seventh, if he counted correctly. Another marathon session had come and gone, they'd taken short breaks, and the sun was rising on a calm, crisp, Sunday afternoon when he embarked on this final journey with her.

She gave in, giving him what he wanted, although she could have sworn she didn't have the energy or ability to do it, and she arched her back as she kissed him.

He grunted as he shot into her, spilling over with four hard thrusts that forced their pelvic bones to beat together. He cursed with his last spurt and rolled them over, breathing heavily. "God damn," he hissed, kissing her forehead.

She managed a nod. "Love you," she panted.

"Love you more," he said through harsh breaths.

"No way," she mumbled, her lips pressed against his chest.

Elliot chuckled and closed his eyes. He yawned, rubbing his hand up and down her back, and said, "Believe what you want."

Their breathing slowed to a synchronized, easy, rhythm, and they kissed one last time before falling asleep, wrapped up and twisted together.

* * *

Barely four hours into their Sunday morning slumber, both of their cell phones rang out, waking them. "Fucking hell," Elliot grumbled.

"Not happening," Olivia moaned.

Elliot nudged her off of him, seething as he'd fallen asleep inside of her. "Shit," he hissed, missing her comfort and warmth immediately. He reached over and grabbed their phones, handing her hers as he answered his. "Stabler," he mumbled. "What? It's Sun...I know but...okay, okay. Stop yelling. We'll be right there."

Olivia's eyes were still closed as she snapped her phone shut. "I've never hated Fin more than I do right now," she whined.

"Fin? You get a pleasant call with Fin, I get Cragen threatening me," he complained. "Can't believe we're being called in on a fucking Sunday."

Olivia yawned. "Let's just go, do what we gotta do, come home, and curl up on the couch with Chinese food and a bad movie."

Elliot laughed and kissed her forehead. "That sounds like a plan," he said. They got out of the bed, dressed, and headed out to the station, ensuring that the kids knew not to answer the door or leave the house. They drove in tired silence, parked, and plodded into the building.

"What?" Olivia asked, her arms folded, as she walked into the squad room. She furrowed her brow and looked around. "What's with the horseshoes?"

Munch rolled his eyes. "Captain Lucky over there thinks they make the place homey," he said.

"I think they make it look like a dude ranch," Fin said.

Alex, on crutches, said, "It could be worse. He could have four leaf clovers..."

At that moment, Cragen came out and handed everyone a four-leaf clover, encased in plastic on a keychain.

"What were you saying, Cabot?" Elliot asked, smirking as he nodded his thanks to his captain.

"What the hell happened to you, anyway?" Olivia asked, suppressing a yawn.

Alex glared at Fin. "Mister Clean waxed the floor!" she griped.

"No one told you to wear stiletto heels in the damned kitchen," Fin spat back.

"Forgive me for interrupting yet another lovers quarrel," Munch said, "But why am I holding the world's smallest salad in my hands?"

"Luck," Cragen said. "You all need luck, some more than others," he said, looking at Olivia and Elliot. "We need to find this boy. We need all the luck we can get."

Fin sighed. "What do you want us to do?" he asked, running a hand over his head.

"You and Munch, retrace the kids steps and get a track on the van. Benson, Stabler, you're in here, fielding calls."

"What?" Elliot yelled. "Cap, that's not..."

"I'm not letting her chase a man with a gun," Cragen interrupted. "You know why, so just do as your told, Detective," he scolded, his eyes narrow.

Fin and Munch looked at Cragen, stunned. Fin opened his mouth. "Cap, you know she could take the bastard down in..."

"No," Cragen said, shaking his head. "Not today, not this time. Just go."

Fin sighed, getting up, and he and Munch walked out of the bullpen to chase down leads. Elliot walked over to Cragen, folded his arms, and said, "You're keeping her from doing her job. Are you trying to get her to quit? Because she will."

Cragen looked at him. "I'm trying to keep her safe. I'm not gonna be responsible for sending her out there. She wants this kid more than anything, Elliot, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let her do anything that would possibly take it away from her."

Elliot blinked. "You think I would let anything..."

"Sometimes, you can't help it," Cragen cut him off again. "I'm not taking a chance. Not now. Answer the phone," he spat, turning and heading for his office.

Elliot looked after him for a moment, then turned toward his desk, but Olivia had already answered the phone. He smiled at her, noticing her glow, her slightly rounded belly, her fuller breasts, and he smiled. She was in mommy-mode, and he couldn't wait to go through everything with her, experiencing it all with her for the time. "Anything good?" he asked, watching her hang up.

"Wrong number," she said with a laugh. "Guy tried to order a pizza."

Elliot laughed and sat down, then turned to Alex. "So Fin's OCD finally got to ya?" he teased.

"Please," Alex said, rolling her eyes. She took a breath and asked, "Have either of you talked to Casey? I mean, she isn't my favorite person right now, but she's pregnant and scared, and after what she did..."

"I said I was sorry," a meek voice from the doorway called into the room.

Eyes turned and landed on Casey, her hand resting on her swollen belly and her eyes red. "I talked to Trevor," she said. "He said...we could work on this."

"Good," Olivia said, nodding. "But Case, why couldn't you have talked to me? I would have..."

"I didn't want to bother you, Olivia. You have the life you've always wanted with the man you've always loved. I ruin things," she shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin that for you. I thought if I left, then Fin could get serious with Alex, Trevor wouldn't be tied down, and you wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"When you took off, Casey, it only made us worry more," Olivia said, shaking her head. Then she lurched forward. "I'll be right back," she said.

Elliot's eyes widened and he ran out after her.

Alex and Casey looked at each other, not wanting to talk but not having a choice. "Uh, so, is she okay?" Casey asked, rubbing her belly.

"I think she ate something that didn't agree with her," Alex said with a shrug.

"What happened to you?" Casey asked, biting her lip.

Alex smirked. For some reason, she could tell Casey every sordid detail. "Fin waxed the kitchen floor, we were having sex in the kitchen, my heel slipped, twisted my ankle," she said casually.

Casey swallowed hard and nodded. "Right," she said. "Look, uh, whatever happened with me and Fin, it wasn't..."

"It's over," Alex said. "It happened, I forgave him, we're okay."

Casey nodded again. It was silent. Dead silent, until Elliot and Olivia walked back into the room. A waft of mint hit Alex and she tilted her head. "Did you brush your teeth, Benson?" she asked.  
"Uh, no. Mouthwash," Olivia said, letting Elliot held her into her seat. "I wasn't expecting this yet," she said, shaking her head.

"Expecting what?" Casey asked, smirking, as if she knew.

Elliot looked at Olivia, who nodded, and then looked at the two A.. "Morning sickness," he said, a smile gracing his lips.

"Oh, my God, Benson!" Alex chirped. "You're...really?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Really," she said.

The phone rang, Elliot answered it, and the girls chatted about babies and names. They were all excited about having babies, and were oblivious to the distraught man in the doorway, who wanted nothing more than to forget he was going to have one, too.

**A/N: A very final Monday, coming up, that will change the lives of three people dramatically. But who? Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212**


	26. Last Monday

**A/N: A very final Monday that will change the lives of people dramatically. But who?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler© She's not profiting/earning money, just enjoyment. =)**

Olivia yawned, cursing under her breath at her partner-slash-fiancée. "Can't believe you're drinking that right in front of me," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, you can go upstairs and sleep," Elliot said with a chuckle. "Us less pregnant types have to keep our energy up with the help of caffeine."

She shook her head and yawned again. "Not leaving you down here alone," she said, dripping her head into her hands. "Fin and Munch haven't even come back to check in, and Henderson over there looks about as useful as a bald man's hairbrush."

Elliot laughed as he put his coffee down. "You talk to Trevor?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he flipped through the last of the sighting reports.

"Yeah," she said, stifling another yawn. "He doesn't want to be a father. He wanted to know how I thought you were handling it all."

"That's what he meant," Elliot said, understanding. "I guess he thought I didn't want anymore kids. He almost had a heart attack when I told him I wanted more with you."

Olivia nodded and yawned again. "He's never been very bright," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

Elliot sighed and got out of his chair. He walked over to her, pulled her up and into his arms. "Come on," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked, attempting to kick her way out of his arms. It only made him hold her tighter as he climbed that stairs. "Putting my stubborn, pregnant woman to bed," he said. "You're going on almost twenty-four hours without sleep. Normally, I wouldn't do this to you, but you need to sleep. You're sleeping for two, remember?" he asked with a small smile.

She yawned again and her head dropped back. Her eyes closed as she felt him lower her into one of the beds, and she mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What was that, baby?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at her.

"Love you," she whispered, half-asleep.

Elliot bent over, kissed her, and rubbed her belly slowly. He pulled away, regretfully, and whispered, "I love you, too, Liv." He felt her hand drop from his to the mattress, and he knew she was asleep. "I love you, which is why I've gotta do this. I hope to God you aren't mad at me for it." He stood, turned out the light, and walked back down the stairs.

"Stabler," Henderson yelled as Elliot walked down, "Cragen's looking for you! He found something on his desk and..."

"I know what he found," Elliot interrupted, walking passed the rookie and into Cragen's office. He looked at the aging Captain and held up a hand. "Don't even say it," he said. "You said you couldn't help us after the wedding, and fuck it all, there's gonna be a wedding. I'm stepping up and doing the right thing."

"I get that," Cragen said, "But I need to know why you're both transferring."

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean both of us?"

"You wanna go to Homicide, and I've got papers here from your partner, she wants to transfer to Computer Crimes. Mind telling me what..."

"I don't know," Elliot said, sitting. "I was leaving because I knew she wouldn't. Or, at least, I thought she wouldn't."

"And I guess she was leaving for the same reason," Cragen sighed. "I don't wanna lose both of you," he said, running a hand down his face and folding his arms. "On the other hand, if you stay without her, or she stays without you, you won't be...well, it just wouldn't be right."

"Homicide's offering me a straight shift, Cap," Elliot said with a shrug. "And I know Computer Crimes' only opening is nine-to-five, we'd..."

"I know," Cragen said, dropping his head. "That's why I'm signing both of them. You've got six months left here, when you take your leave you'll be leaving SVU for good, and when you're return, you'll be in different units." He looked up at Elliot and asked, "Is that really what you want?"

Elliot shook his head and felt tears welling up. "No," he said. "But if it means we get to keep our jobs, and have a normal family life on top of it, then it's what we've got to do."

Cragen lifted his pen and nodded at Elliot, but before he signed anything, he looked up again. "What if I can offer you the same thing?" he asked, his voice cracking. Just the thought of losing both of his best detectives made him want to cry. Actually preparing to lose them made his heart break.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked. He listened as Cragen spoke, and his face lit up when he was finished. He shook his captain's hand and left the office, shooting a hard look at Henderson. "You'd better get used to sleeping during the day, pal," he said with a smirk.

Henderson looked confused, tilted his head, and said, "huh?"

Elliot just laughed. He nodded as Fin and Munch came back, dragging with them a large, angry man. He heard them say they'd handle it, so he drank the rest of his coffee and headed up the stairs, needing to be with Olivia. He smirked as he walked into the Cribs, and he quietly and quickly undressed. He crawled over her body and gently began kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned lightly, rolling her head to the side and curling her lips up into a smile. "El," she whispered, waking up.

"Yeah," she heard him whisper to her, feeling his hands sliding under her cotton button-down. He kissed her, waking her up fully, and pushed the shirt up higher.

"What are you doing?" she asked against lips, moaning.

Elliot chuckled and began working on sliding down her pants. "It's Monday," he said. He dropped his head to her neck, kissing and sucking as his hands worked off her black pants.

"So?" she asked, her voice failing her as his head and hands moved lower.

Elliot kissed his way down her body, slowly exposing new skin and then lavishing it all with attention. "Slow," he whispered, raising an eyebrow at her. "Nice and slow."

He loved her, and he would show her, as he kissed his way back up her figure and slid into her, meeting resistance and pushing through it, and starting a slow, rocking rhythm.

"What made you...oh, God, El," she moaned, her head falling to her left and her question being forgotten.

"Talked to Cragen," he mumbled as he kissed her neck. He thrust slowly, feeling her fingers dig into his flesh, and said, "After we have the baby, we're coming back here, together, working days. No more long nights, no more crazy phone calls at three in the morning," he told her, peppering her chin and cheeks with kisses. "Normal hours, a normal family," he said.

Olivia kissed him, stopping his words. He kissed her and moved deeper, telling her that he understood, it was no time to talk. They enjoyed a long, private moment, oblivious to the alteration to their lives that was happening downstairs.

* * *

Fin and Munch had just squeezed a confession out of their perp, and now they were bringing him down to lock-up. Fin got an odd look from the man when he handed him baby wipes, and Munch rolled his eyes at his partner's excessive use of antibacterial gel.

Can you two just move it?" Cragen scolded. "You can clean all you want when you get back, Fin."

Fin nodded and he and Munch led their perp out of the squad room, breezing passed the teenaged boy who had just walked out.

The kid took a step toward Cragen and said, "Excuse me?"

"Dickie?" Cragen said, looking at the young one. "What are you doing here?"

Dickie looked around. "Have you seen my dad?" he asked, sounding nervous. "Or my...uh, Liv?"

"He's probably upstairs taking a nap, they've been here all night," Cragen said. "Is something wrong?"

"We were staying with my mother," Dickie said, "And when we got up for school today, she was gone. We figured she left for work early," he paused and shrugged. "We got back, and she still wasn't there, and we found this on the table," he said, handing Cragen a printed letter.

The captain took it, read it, and he sighed. "Okay, kid, sit there," he said, pointing to Elliot's chair. "I'll go get your...uh, parents."

Dickie's eyes widened. He knew about his dad and Olivia? Did that mean they were in trouble? He hoped not. "Okay," he said, nodding.

As Cragen climbed the stairs, Olivia and Elliot were almost done getting dressed, luckily. Elliot zipped up his fly and began working on tying his tie as he looked at Olivia. "Do I have timing or what?" he asked, winking at her. He kissed her just as the door swung open.

"You have a problem," Cragen said.

Elliot's head snapped toward the captain. "I thought we didn't have a problem anymore," he said, folding his arms.

"Not a problem with work," Cragen said, handing the letter Dickie had given him to Elliot.

Elliot read it and his eyes widened. His face went pale, and he sat back on the bed. "Kathy left," he said, looking up at Olivia. "That's why she wanted you to sign those papers, she planned this," he assumed. "This was her...the whole time, she wanted me to...shit," he said, his head dropping forward into his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, sitting next to him.

Elliot took a breath and said, "She would always mumble things, ya know? About taking off one day, finding her freedom. I thought she meant when the kids were in college, she had a lot of these little daydreams, I thought it was just a..."

"Quirk," Cragen said, giving him a word.

Elliot nodded. "When we got divorced, and I started...she knew eventually she'd be able to ditch the kids and leave." He looked up at Cragen and said, "Do the kids know? How did you get this?"

"Dickie's here," Cragen said. "He wants the two of you downstairs," he told them.

Elliot got off the bed and took Olivia's hand, leading her down the steps. Cragen took his rabbit's foot out of his pocket and sighed. Luck had a mysterious way of working. He'd been wishing for Olivia and Elliot to keep their family together, with no interference of any kind. He wished for Kathy to butt out, he wished for Tucker to pull strings so he could keep them together, and he for it all to happen before they got married.

As they say, be careful what you wish for.

**A/N: Where did Kathy go? How do their lives change now? And what is Trevor gonna do about Casey and the baby? Review here, or on Twitter to TMG212 for a last Tuesday.**


	27. Last Tuesday

**A/N: Where did Kathy go? How do their lives change now? And what is Trevor gonna do about Casey and the baby?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler© She's not profiting/earning money, just enjoyment. =)**

The rest of their Monday had been odd; Fin kept polishing the horseshoe that was hanging over his desk and grumbling about one side being longer than the other, Cragen had notified a different precinct to keep an eye out for Kathy and was rubbing his rabbit's foot more than ever, and Munch wouldn't stop rambling about radioactive hot sauce and brainwashing messages on cereal boxes.

By the time they got home, with all four kids safely transferred from Kathy's now-empty house back to Elliot's place and in bed, they were exhausted. "I think everyone in our lives has gone completely crazy," Elliot mumbled as he eyed a spot on the wall with a stone-like expression on his face.

"They've always been crazy," Olivia returned with a yawn. "We're just noticing it more now because…a lot of secrets have come out in last three and a half weeks, El."

"Yeah," he said, heaving a heavy sigh. "Some of them probably shouldn't have."

She gave him a cockeyed glance, daring him to explain that last statement.

"Don't look at me like that, baby," he said, shaking his head. "Honestly, if Cragen and the guys didn't know about us, things would be a little easier. Fin keeps asking me dumbass questions about the things you do in bed, Munch keeps telling me it was written in the damned stars. Our jobs are on the line, and you're having a baby, my baby, which I'm thrilled about, but neither one of us can afford to…"

She stopped him with an even more concerned expression. "Didn't you tell me that Cragen said he pulled a few strings, made this all…"

"It's probably gonna come crashing down on us like everything else does," he said, interrupting her with a snap. "Fuck, Liv, I thought Kathy would be around to at least…I dunno…she could help. Now, you're a first time mother and you've got to raise four other kids. Not that she was my favorite person but she was their mother, and she was a good mother, how could she just..."

She cupped her hand over his mouth and narrowed her eyes. "I want to," she whispered. "I've wanted to for years, and face it, I'm doing a pretty good job."

"Fantastic," Elliot whispered into her palm, smiling at her.

She smirked and shook her head, removing her hand from over his mouth. "She wanted to leave, El, let her go. I'm not sorry she's gone, and I'm not mad or upset that we get the kids full-time now. Are you?"

He shook his head and kissed her. "I was so scared that you'd…"

"You don't know me very well, do you?" she interrupted with a laugh.

"I know you, baby," he told her. "I just don't know what's going through your mind right now. You've never been pregnant before, I wasn't sure if you wanted it to just be three of us for a little while, adjust to this life that we're starting before bringing everything else into it."

She kissed him and whispered, "You and the kids are my life, and it was never going to just be three of us. I want them all right here, from the beginning, loving this baby as much as I know they're going to."

He kissed her and murmured something against her lips, but she couldn't understand him. She figured out what he was trying to say as he nudged her toward their bedroom, but when he started mumbling something else she had to push him away and laugh. "I don't have any idea what you're…"

"I said," he told her, sliding his hands over her body, "That the littlest things, the smallest touch or the simplest word from you, drives me crazy with the intense need to make love to you."

"Really?" she said, stunned. "You said all of that?" she asked, her eyebrow quirking. She smirked and kissed him, letting him slide down her pants.

"Well," he said, as he bent his head to kiss her neck, his hands returning to her hips to remove her silk panties, "That's what I meant."

She chuckled and sat back on the bed, eyeing him hungrily as he threw off his clothes and crawled over her. She bit her bottom lip and turned her head, glancing at the clock, seeing the red numbers declaring it half-passed- midnight. "It's Tuesday," she said with a light chuckle. "You want the book?" she asked, teasing him with one finger running up and down his shaft.

"God, baby," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I think I got it all memorized. We could…fuck, that feels so…" he broke off with a grunt, opening his eyes to look at her. "We could write our own book," he said with a smirk. He dropped his head and attached his lips to one of her rapidly hardening nipples.

He licked and sucked on it for a moment, then backed his head up and blew coolly, grinning as it rose and beaded before him. He gave a victorious chortle and bent his head again, this time nibbling lightly on it and his hand slid down her body. He grabbed one leg, hooking it over his arm.

"Oh, God," she moaned, her head rolling as he lavished her chest with attention.

He chuckled in smug satisfaction as he twisted her body to the left and propped himself up on his knees. He moved, climbing over her flattened leg while he held the other around his waist, and he pushed into her, keeping her turned slightly on her side as he remained vertical. He began a slow, thrusting rhythm and pumped in and out of her with soft grunting noises.

"El," she groaned, "Oh, God, Elliot."

He groaned her name in response and leaned over, trailing his free hand up and down her back and peppered the side of her body facing him with small, loving kisses. "Told you I had it memorized," he whispered with a wink when she craned her neck to look at him.

Her eyes rolled back as she let him prove just how much of the Kama Sutra he knew by heart.

* * *

Tuesday morning found them waking to the sound of their obnoxious alarm, still entangled and wrapped around each other. Elliot smiled and kissed her head, burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply. "Ya know," he said groggily, "I could have the worst day, the night from hell, and waking up with you in my arms like this make it all worth it somehow. Makes it all mean something. Makes it all better."

Olivia let his words sink in and she took a breath. He had been getting to her with what he'd been saying lately, making her feel so loved, so thoroughly romanced, and so scared. She shot an arm out to slap the clock and end the beeping, then turned in his arms to look at him. "Good," she said, though inside she still had the tiniest urge to run.

He smoothed a hand over her head, running his fingers through her hair, and he said, "We're really gonna be okay, baby. We have more important things to worry about than whether or not Cragen can keep his promise, whether or not Kathy ever comes back, we've got each other and a houseful of kids, this family, this life."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" she asked, smirking.

He laughed and kissed her. "Honey, I'm telling you that…that's just what I feel. Panicking last night, it was stupid and I'm sorry."

"You more than made up for it," she said winking at him as she pulled away and got out of the bed.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face as he got up and followed her. He headed her off at the door, standing in front of her, and he said, "You just avoided what I said."

She tilted her head and her breath hitched. "Did not," she mumbled, sounding like a child.

"I was being serious, Liv. I wasn't talking about the sex. You're…you're still scared," he said, his eyes filling with dread.

She closed hers and sighed. "I'm gonna be scared," she told him. "For a long time, El, you have to understand that. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, but this started out so…" she shook her head and looked back at him. "I'm getting married, I'm having a baby, and it's all happening with you. It's petrifying to someone who didn't even think she was worth loving until a year ago, until…until you."

He kissed her sweetly and rubbed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he told her. "As long as you're not leaving…I can make the fear go away." He kissed her again, pulled her further into the bathroom, and eased her fears a little bit as they shared a hot shower.

* * *

When they got to work, surprisingly on time despite their overly long and deliciously hot shower, Elliot paused at his desk, staring at Trevor who was sitting in his chair. "You're not Detective Stabler," he said with a narrow-eyed scoff.

"Uh, no," Trevor said, standing. "Sorry, Elliot, I just…can we…uh, can we talk?"

Elliot glanced at Olivia and said, "We have work to…"

"You can take five minutes and talk to me," Trevor interrupted, his voice cracking. Something was wrong. "Please," he pleaded.

Elliot sighed and nodded, leading Trevor into an interview room. "What's wrong?" he asked the usually smart-looking lawyer.

Trevor ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "I can't be a father, Elliot. I…there's so much I wanted to do before…I mean, before I found out she was screwing around behind my back, I thought about marriage and kids, and I bought a ring and…" he paused, shook his head again, and said, "I can't trust her, and this whole thing has made me reevaluate my life, question who I am and what I want."

"Do you want kids?" Elliot asked?"

"That's not the point!" Trevor yelled. "The point is, I don't want them with her anymore! She…look, Stabler, one thing about me not many people know, is once you hurt me I completely write you off. I'm like that. The only person I've ever been able to let slide is Benson because, I can say it now, she was never really mine."

Elliot held back the smirk he wanted to give, and he sighed. "All I can say is, I know what you're going through."

"I thought you and Olivia wanted…"

"Not Liv," Elliot interrupted. "I, uh, I was a careless teenager, Trev." He shrugged and gave a nostalgic smile as he told the story. "Growing up Catholic, all we heard about sex was it was an act of love, and god Christian boys didn't believe in preventing what God had planned, so when I got to that point with Kathy…" he sat and sighed again, "No condoms, no pills, no nothing. We were both virgins, so I wasn't concerned with disease, and I was brought up to believe that if God wanted me to have a kid, he'd give me one."

Trevor looked very confused. "I appreciate the sentiment, but what does this have to…"

"He gave me one," Elliot said, cutting him off again. "Kathy…a month before graduation, after I'd signed my life away to the Marine Corps, tells me over dinner at Burge King that she's pregnant." He looked at the suddenly silent lawyer and smirked. "Yeah," he said. "A lot of what's going on with you right now, it all happened to me. I didn't want to be with Kathy for the rest of my life, I mean, I was a jock! I was hot! I wanted to sleep with an entire sorority during Fleet Week, I had plans," he said with a sad smile. "Maureen changed all of that. Like I said, I was Catholic and had too much fucking moral responsibility for my own good. I did the right thing, I made my bed, laid in it, and slept very uncomfortably for years."

Trevor drummed his fingers on the table. "You didn't want to, but you had to, is that what you're saying?"

"I made the sacrifice," Elliot shrugged. "I grew to love her, and I love my kids with everything I have, but then Olivia Benson came along and…well, you know the effect she has on people."

"Yeah," Trevor laughed.

Elliot smiled and continued. "She made me feel things I haven't felt in years, she made me realize what I was missing, that spark and fire that I had was something Kathy never matched. Liv gave it back to me tenfold," he said. "She was the push I needed to realize my marriage was over, man. It took me six damned years to convince Kathy of the same fucking thing, but I fixed my mistakes and I changed my life. I wasn't happy because I wasn't selfish."

"So you're saying my choices are…be selfish and lose my child but live my life the way I want to," Trevor said, tilting his head, "Or be morally righteous and stay with someone I can't really stand at the moment because I made a mistake."

Elliot nodded. "That's what I'm saying," he said.

"You really didn't help me, Elliot," Trevor said, seriously.

Elliot laughed. "I was trying to put things into perspective, Trevor. I made myself moderately miserable for a while, grew to love that life but the passion and happiness was short-lived. I'm telling you that if you run into this without really wanting, you'll end up getting divorced and hating each other, resenting and regretting everything you did. Only when you really want it, and really need it, will a marriage and family keep you truly happy."

"You want it, then," Trevor said, smirking a bit. "With Olivia, I mean. This time you're willingly jumping in, you want it."

"More than anything," Elliot said, meaning it with every fiber of his being. He turned slightly and looked toward the double-sided window, mirrored on his end, and he smiled knowing Olivia was looking back at him from the other side, and that she'd heard everything.

He sighed and the love he was projecting toward her gave him a thought. No more quirks, no more playing around, and no more waiting. He wanted it. And he was going to get it.

**A/N: The final Wednesday! The final quirky day! Next! Review here or on Twitter: TMG212**


	28. Last Wednesday

**A/N: A very final Wednesday. It's not as Quirky as you might think.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters/ideas belong to Dick Wolf. Original plot and dialogue belong to TStabler©**

Waking up was easy. It was getting out of bed that was hard. Olivia felt like death warmed over, and she rolled out of the bed and made it to the bathroom just in time to be sick in the proper manner. She flushed the toilet, stood up, and groaned as she walked over to the sink. She had just shoved the toothbrush into her mouth when she heard his unmistakable chuckle behind her. "Shut up," she garbled, brushing her teeth.

He laughed again. "Oh, this is gonna be fun," he quipped. "You're miserable when you have a cold, morning sickness with you is gonna be hell."

She glared at him as she spit into the sink. "Wipe the smirk off of your face, Stabler," she said, dropping her toothbrush into the cup on the sink.

He chuckled again. "I'm teasing you, honey," he said, pulling her into his arms. As she dropped her head into his chest, he stroked her hair back and kissed the crown of her head. "You're an easy target."

She slapped him in the side and moaned again. "You're not helping," she whined.

He simply laughed. "I love you," he said through his chuckling. "And I can't wait to go through all of this with you."

She sighed into his warm embrace. "How about you go through it all for me, instead," she suggested with a scoff. She looked up at him and smirked. "I'm kidding. I'm gonna love every minute of this, even when I'm miserable."

He smiled and kissed her. "I know, baby," he whispered.

She kissed him again, and she pulled away from him. "We need to get ready for…"

"June Twenty-Second," he interrupted. "That's too far away."

She furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "It's a month and…"

"Exactly," he said with a nod, cutting her off again. "I wanna move it up. May Seventeeth," he told her.

Her eyes widened. There was that impulsive, spontaneous, unpredictable side of him again. "That's…Elliot, that's…"

"Sunday," he broke in again, smiling. "I know." He kissed her slowly, grinning against her lips. "Everything's done, we just have to call a few people, tell them the delivery date's changed, and then we have to call everyone we invited and tell them that…"

"You're insane," she laughed, taking her turn in interruption.

He nodded smugly. "And you love me," he said.

She smiled and nodded at him. "I do," she told him. She saw the look in his eyes as she said those two words and she sighed happily as his lips drew nearer to hers, sealing her promise with a kiss, as she would do once more in a few days.

* * *

Munch was sitting at his desk, trying not to listen to Fin blabbing about how he surprised Alex with a ring the night before. "Honestly, Fin," he said, looking over his glasses, "Congratulations, but I really don't care." He shook his head and chuckled, "But I gotta give you points for originality. Proposing with the ring on the end of a broom. Very you."

Fin chuckled and nodded. "That's what she said," he told his partner. He heard footsteps behind him and shot out of his seat. "Elliot!" he yelled.

Elliot, coming into the room all the way and rolling his eyes, said, "For the last time, I'm not telling you how often Liv gives me…"

"Hey, man," Fin yelped, looking at Olivia, embarrassed. "I wasn't gonna ask! I still wanna know, though, I'm just not askin' right now. I was gonna tell you they found Kathy."

Olivia stopped moving halfway toward the mini-fridge, and she turned to look at a frozen Elliot. "Where?" she asked.

Fin looked at her, then back to Elliot. "Trenton," he said.

"Jersey?" Elliot questioned. "We don't know anyone in…oh, uh, wow. She…wow, she really did want to recapture her youth, I guess."

Olivia looked at him questioningly, and she asked, "What are you talking about?" as she stepped closer to him.

He looked at her and sighed. His eyebrows shot up in surprised realization, and he said, "She's probably with Dan Morano. The guy she was with before me, the guy she was madly in love with for two years until he graduated and she had to settle for someone her own age." He shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "We went to his wedding a few years ago, in Jersey, and I guess…I guess they decided that if they were ever single again…"

Fin interrupted him. "She was actually in a hotel, Elliot. Alone. She dyed her hair and she's using her maiden name. She said she just wanted a new life."

"She didn't say anything about the kids?" he asked, turning away from Olivia and back toward Fin. "Did she ask about them?" he prodded.

Fin shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry, man."

Elliot sighed and looked back at Olivia. "No big deal," he said, smiling softly at his partner. "We're all gonna be just fine without her."

At that moment, Cragen threw his office door open, walked out into the squad room carrying a wooden drawer from his desk, and threw the contents of it into the large trash bin.

Munch raised his eyes to meet his irritated-looking captain's. "Everything all right, there, Cap?" he asked, trying to decide if he was a pod person or not.

Cragen looked up at the members of his unit, then back into the bin behind him. Broken horseshoes, crumpled four-leaf clovers, and his well-worn rabbit's foot stared up at him, sad and abandoned. "Yeah," he said, nodding once. "I just…I don't believe in luck anymore."

Elliot's heart sank. "Cap, what are you talking about?" he asked, having a feeling this sudden change in attitude had something to do with him not being able to change anything for him and Olivia.

Cragen looked at him, not smiling, and said, "We make our own luck. Nothing happens because you have a metal U above your desk. No one does what you want them to do because you've got a dead animal's paw on your keychain. Things happen because you make them happen. People do things because you make them. Yeah?"

"I guess," Fin said.

Munch stood up and began to walk nervously toward the captain. "You've been brainwashed. You read the side of your Wheaties this morning, didn't you?"

"Knock it off, Munch!" Cragen boomed at the conspiracy theorist. "I just realized something in a meeting with Tucker, that's all. Stabler, can I see you a minute?"

Elliot glanced once at Olivia and took a breath as he followed the captain back into the office.

Olivia sighed, watching him go, knowing that this is the moment he was talking about. The moment where it all came crashing down.

"Olivia," a voice close to her broke her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, turning quickly. She saw Casey, and she softened her hard expression. "Hey," she said quietly, making her way back to her desk with a bottle of water.

Casey swallowed, smiled, and said, "Hey." She looked at Olivia and said, "You're looking like a mommy already."

"Well, I am a mommy already," Olivia replied. "I have four kids at home, Casey."

"I thought that…" Casey stopped, seeing Olivia smirk. "Kidding. Right. Hard to tell who's still my friend these days." She sat in Elliot's chair and let out a long breath.

Olivia blinked and she said, "Casey, I will always be your friend. No matter what."

"Even if I'm an unemployed, single mother?" Casey asked, sighing.

"Oh, Case," Olivia sighed softly. "What happened?" she asked, leaning forward.

Casey smirked and shook her head bitterly. "He said he didn't want to regret our child, he didn't want to trap both of us in a life we don't want simply because we made a mistake. He said he will love our son, and he will be a great father, he just doesn't want to be with me. Not right now."

"He made a smart choice, if you think about it," Olivia said, offering as warm a smile as she could.

"I know he did. We wouldn't get along, we would constantly use the baby to get back at each other, it wouldn't have been fair to anyone," Casey admitted with a nod. "I'm just so afraid of everything I've done, I mean, I never thought I would be the kind of girl who cheats, or runs. I did both."

Olivia gave an upturned frown and raised her eyebrows slightly. "You can't change it, Case. You did what you felt was right at the time. You had a little bit of a quirky moment, and now you're back to…"

"Normal?" Casey scoffed. "Six months pregnant, alone, and my license is on the line because McCoy is actually considering what I did identity theft, and I have to go through a disciplinary hearing."

"I'll talk to Jack," Olivia said. There was a moment of silence, then she said, "I have, uh, good news. Kind of."

"I could use kind of good news," Casey said with a small laugh. "I'll take it," she added.

Olivia looked at Munch and Fin. She smiled, knowing the reactions she would get from them, and she said, "We moved the date up. We're getting married a little sooner…"

"When?" Casey cut her off, grinning.

"Sunday," Olivia said, matching Casey's eager grin.

Munch coughed, choking on his coffee. "Sunday? Four days? Are you two out of your minds? Fucking peanut butter..."

"I got four days to get that tux dry cleaned, pressed, and pleated, Baby-Girl," Fin complained, cutting off Munch's theory.

Olivia laughed. "He's excited. So am I, and we both just…we really can't wait anymore, so…"

Interrupting her this time was the sound of Cragen's door opening. All eyes shot to Elliot, shaking Cragen's hand, and as he walked toward his desk, he looked at Olivia with a serious expression in his eyes.

She got very tense, scared, and the urge to yell at him was building. "What?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

He knelt down in front of her, sighed, and looked up at her. He took both of her hands in his, and he pressed his lips together.

"El, what?" she prodded softly. "Just tell me."

He lifted both of her hands to his lips, kissed each of her knuckles, and said, "Six to Eight." He kissed the inside of each wrist twice and said, "Ten on Saturdays." He looked into her eyes and said, "All nighters when it's absolutely necessary."

She blinked. She tilted her head, she blinked again, and she said, "So all of that was…Cragen getting mad, that was…"

"That was him realizing that luck had nothing to do with any of this," he said. "That was him realizing that everything that happened, or didn't happen, all happened because we made choices. We make our own luck, we create our own rise or downfall, and it took him forcing Ed Tucker to look through every codebook in the city to figure out if we were or weren't doing anything wrong to realize it." He dropped her hands and linked his own together, twisting them until they crackled and popped.

She laughed and said, "Dude, will you please stop doing that?"

He grinned and kissed her. "Ask me again on Sunday," he whispered, winking. He rose to his feet, looked around at the faces of the people in the squad room, and he felt thankful for each one of them, all of their quirks and idiosyncrasies made them who they were, and he needed them all in his life just as they were. "What are we all standing around here for?" he asked loudly, cracking his knuckles again. "We have work to do." He nudged Casey out of his seat, then sneakily opened his top drawer, dropping two red buttons into it.

Olivia heard them drop and she looked up at him, grinning. Thankfully, the ones he bit off of her blouse came from the bottom and didn't matter, but whoever had to review the elevator security tapes was in for one quirky evening.

**A/N: There you have it, folks. Four quirky weeks, all wrapped up. Review here, or on Twitter: TMG212. And look out for this years Holiday series, "Have Yourself A Merry Little…" starting soon!**


End file.
